Affronter son passé
by OoO-RED-OoO
Summary: [AU] La famille Swan déménage à Storybrooke. Malgré les épreuves qu'elles ont dû traverser, Emma et Regina ont réussit à se reconstruire une famille aimante et à l'écoute, mais il est désormais temps d'affronter son passé. Entre une soeur rongée par ses erreurs et une mère qui veut se racheter après avoir frôlé la mort, elles vont avoir beaucoup à pardonner. SQ établi.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le déménagement

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme promis, voici enfin ma nouvelle histoire : Affronté son passé !**

 **Dans cette histoire, Emma et Régina déménagent à Storybrooke pour se confronter directement à leurs deux passés. On y suis plusieurs personnages et il y a beaucoup de flashback, un peu comme dans la série. Il y a aussi beaucoup, beaucoup de coïncidences mais j'aime trop ça pour m'en priver ^^**

 **L'histoire est terminée et entièrement corrigé par MaraCapucin que je remercie infiniment pour son travail et ses conseils !**

 **Je remercie aussi Swanqueenfanatic et Inglorius Slayer ! Et Me and myself 1995 pour ses retours !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 **Le déménagement**

* * *

Aujourd'hui la famille Swan déménageait à Storybrooke, une petite ville du Maine.

Passer de New-York au Maine était un changement radical mais pas anodin pour Henry et ses mères, Regina et Emma. En effet, la petite ville n'était pas inconnue de Regina qui y avait grandi avant de la fuir à ses vingt-deux ans. C'est un enchaînement d'événement qui les avaient décidé d'emménager à Storybrooke.

L'une des raisons qui les avait convaincues de venir s'y installer était l'état de santé, plus que dégradé, de la mère de la brune. Celle-ci avait réussi à la joindre et l'avait suppliée de venir la voir avant sa mort.

Storybrooke était également la ville où le frère adoptif d'Emma s'était installé quatre ans auparavant, rejoignant son père adoptif, Marco, par la même occasion.

-/-

Emma était une enfant du système. Mais contrairement à August, elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, entourée de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée. Cependant, l'année de ses neuf ans, les soeurs Blanchard s'étaient retrouvées orphelines. Sa sœur qui avait un caractère adorable et facile avait séduit immédiatement un couple. Malheureusement pour Emma, ils ne pouvaient pas la prendre avec eux, faute de moyens. C'est comme ça que les Dwarf lui prirent sa sœur.

Elle avait rencontré August à l'orphelinat et ils s'étaient très vite liés d'une grande amitiée fraternelle. C'est ainsi que lorsque son frère lui apprit qu'il y avait à Storybrooke, une institutrice du nom de Mary-Margaret Blanchard, elle en avait déduit qu'elle allait y retrouver sa sœur.

En vérité elle avait presque toujours su où elle était. Avant d'être inspecteur de police à New-York, elle avait été garante de caution. Elle avait un don pour retrouver les gens, et sa soeur n'était pas rester dans l'ombre bien longtemps.

-/-

Mais la raison la plus importante de ce grand retour aux sources, était Emma. En effet, la jeune femme avait été grièvement blessé pendant une opération menée par son unité d'intervention et avait obtenu un arrêt de travail et un repos obligatoire. Résultat, elle se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de travailler pendant au moins dix mois !

Leurs situations financières étant plus que aisées et elles avaient convenu qu'une année de vacances, après avoir travaillé sans relâche pendant de longues années, n'aurait pas réellement de répercussions sur la vie qu'elles menaient ensemble.

Le couple avait ainsi plusieurs raisons de déménager à Storybrooke. Évidemment, la décision n'avait pas été prise à la légère, elles y avaient réfléchi pendant de longs mois. Et elles avaient décidé de rester un an dans cette petite ville pour suivre l'évolution de l'état de la mère de Regina et être certaine qu'Emma puisse se reposer convenablement.

August avait trouvé un logement pour elles. Une ancienne clinique vétérinaire qu'ils avaient tous les trois repensée et transformée en une maison parfaitement vivable.

Regina avait également posé une année de congé. Bien sûr, elle allait continuer à gérer son entreprise à distance mais elle avait toute confiance en l'homme qu'elle avait chargé de tout gérer en son absence.

Regina était à la tête d'un véritable empire culinaire. Elle avait créé elle-même une chaîne de restaurants, _Red Apple_ , qui avait un énorme succès à New-York, Washington et quelques villes alentours. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait écrit plusieurs livres de cuisine. Et aujourd'hui encouragé par sa femme, elle prenait de vraies vacances.

Ainsi, elles arrivèrent à Storybrooke vers 22 heures. Regina appréhendait un peu les face-à-face entre elle et les habitants, et surtout les retrouvailles avec sa mère.

* * *

Ruby Lucas était en train de fermer les volets de sa chambre quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur. Intriguée, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda attentivement la Mercedes noire se garer devant l'ancienne clinique vétérinaire. Elle vit la porte du conducteur s'ouvrir et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Regina Mills sortir de la voiture.

La serveuse se souvenait bien de la fille du maire qui avait, d'une certaine manière, fugué. Surprise de son retour elle regarda plus attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Une portière arrière s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon brun qui courut excité jusqu'à la brune en criant **"C'est super, maman !"** , avant d'être réprimandé par sa mère.

Jamais Ruby ne l'aurait jamais imaginée devenir maman. La serveuse se souvenait parfaitement de l'air froid et distant, presque hautain, de la fille du maire. Regina n'avait que quatre ans de plus qu'elle.

Quel homme avait pu la séduire ? Ceux qui tentaient leur chance à l'époque avaient directement été refroidi par un regard noir et méprisant de la belle brune. Alors qu'elle continuait de se poser des questions, le garçon se précipita vers la porte du côté passager et l'ouvrit.

Ruby resta bouche-bée face à la grande blonde qui sortit en adressant un sourire complice au jeune garçon. Elle rejoignit ensuite Regina qui fouillait ses poches à la recherche de clés. Soudain la brune releva la tête, dans un éclair de compréhension et jeta un regard noir à la blonde, qui lui sourit malicieusement en lui tendant l'objet de sa recherche.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** questionna une voix derrière elle.

Ruby se retourna vivement, prise sur le fait.

 **\- Euh... Je regardais dehors.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Demanda Dorothée, connaissant parfaitement le caractère curieux de sa compagne.

 **\- Juste des nouveaux arrivants...**

 **\- Sérieux ? Qui est venu s'enterrer ici ?** Demanda Dorothée surprise. Elle poussa Ruby pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose par la fenêtre mais ne vit que la Mercedes noire, **en tout cas ils ont de l'argent !**

 **\- On verra bien demain** , conclut Ruby en fermant ses volets.

* * *

Les Swan avaient rapidement fait le tour de la maison avant de s'écrouler dans leurs chambres. Henry s'endormit rapidement après un dernier baiser de ses mères. Le lendemain, Emma devait retourner à Boston où elles avaient envoyé le reste de leurs affaires chez la meilleure amie de Regina et ensuite régler l'histoire du testament de ses parents.

-/-

Il y a six mois, son meilleur ami Killian Jones avait repris une agence de notaire à Boston, l'ancien notaire partant à la retraite. Il avait découvert parmi les dossiers en cours celui de la famille Blanchard. Après avoir questionné l'ancien patron, il apprit que la plus jeune sœur, Emma, était introuvable et après cinq ans de recherches infructueuses, ils avaient vite abandonné. Malheureusement pour Mary-Margaret, sans acte de décès officiel de sa petite soeur, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir le dossier du testament. L'ayant perdu de vue depuis leurs séparation à l'orphelinat, l'aînée des soeurs Blanchard n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait sa benjamine. Le dossier restait donc en attente.

Le jour même, Killian avait appelé Emma et lui expliquant ce qu'il avait découvert. Emma avait confirmé son intuition, elle était bien Emma Blanchard.

Son emménagement à Storybrooke lui donnait le courage d'accepter que Killian contacte sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'il l'avait retrouvée. De toute façon elles risquaient de se croiser, donc autant régler cette histoire en premier lieu.

Killian avait alors convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Mary-Margaret.

-/-

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, le réveil d'Emma sonna à 7h. Elle l'éteignit le plus vite possible sous les grognements de Regina, appréciant peu d'être réveillée aussi tôt après s'être couchée assez tard. Emma regarda tendrement sa femme et l'embrassa doucement avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Elle descendit ensuite et sortit faire son footing matinal. Elle en profita pour visiter un peu la ville et ses alentours. Elle repéra le port et la lisière d'une forêt. Une heure et demie plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant un diner pour prendre un café. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 8h18, elle était dans les temps, son rendez-vous n'était qu'à 12h45.

Elle entra donc dans le " _Granny's_ " et fut tout de suite accueillie par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun ondulés.

 **\- Bonjour ! Bienvenue au Granny's !**

 **\- Bonjour** , salua-t-elle à son tour tout en se déplaçant à sa hauteur.

 **\- Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait de nouvelles têtes régulièrement ici ! Au fait, je suis Ruby !**

 **\- Je viens d'arriver en ville en effet. Je m'appelle Emma.**

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

 **\- On peut prendre une commande à emporter ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- Bon alors, je vais prendre deux chocolats chauds avec un peu de cannelle si vous avez, un long café noir bien fort et des viennoiseries.**

 **\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !**

Emma s'installa tranquillement sur l'un des grands tabourets devant le bar.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, le diner était presque vide, comme quoi les habitants ne devaient pas être très matinaux.

 **\- Em' !** S'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant son frère.

 **\- Gus ! Comment ça va frangin ?** lui demanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Super bien ! Et toi ? La maison te plaît ?**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Elle est géniale ! Enfin, on n'a pas eu le temps de la visiter en profondeur mais du peu que j'en ai vu, elle est superbe !**

 **\- Et voilà votre commande Emma** , les interrompit Ruby avant de remarquer le brun, **August !** **Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Salut Rub' ! Très bien, je te présente ma sœur, mais je suppose que vous avez déjà fait connaissance** , sourit August, connaissant le caractère curieux de la serveuse.

 **\- C'est ta sœur ? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une !** S'exclama la grande brune, intriguée.

 **\- Bon désolé les gars, mais faut que j'y aille** , s'excusa Emma, **on se voit dans trente minutes Gus !**

 **\- J'ai pas oublié, à toute à l'heure Em' !**

Emma avait coupé la discussion en voyant l'heure, 8h33, elle était en retard !

Elle rentra rapidement chez elle en sachant que les deux amours de sa vie seraient encore au lit, même si elle supposait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Regina ne se réveille.

Elle eut le temps de déposer le petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine et de sortir une assiette pour y disposer les viennoiseries avant d'entendre du bruit dans l'escalier.

Elle sourit en sentant sa femme se coller dans son dos.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour** , souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonjour mon ange** , répondit la brune en souriant.

 **\- J'ai acheté le p'tit dej' vu que l'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire les courses.**

Regina jeta un regard sur la table et remarqua le sachet qui arborait le logo du dîner.

 **\- Le Granny's ?**

 **\- Tu connais ? Je l'ai croisé en rentrant de mon footing, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.**

 **\- L'enseigne existe depuis bien avant ma naissance, j'y allais parfois quand j'étais jeune. Il était tenu par Madame Lucas, une vieille femme aux allures de grand-mère gâteau...**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est une serveuse qui a pris la commande, Ruby, je crois.**

 **\- Ruby Lucas** , soupira la brune, **c'est sa petite-fille, je la connais de nom, on avait quatre ans de différence, c'est une colporteuse de rumeurs...**

 **\- Je l'ai trouvée sympa** , fit remarquer Emma avant d'ajouter, **bon, il faudrait que l'on commence à manger avant que ça refroidisse.**

Elles s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine en discutant tranquillement, Regina voulait être sûre que la blonde ait bien pris toutes les dispositions pour son voyage à Boston.

Enfin l'heure arriva, et Regina partit ouvrir à August qui devait conduire la blonde à Boston, pendant que celle-ci allait embrasser son fils encore endormi.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le testament

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Alors, j'ai complètement oublié de préciser le rythme de publication ! Donc je le fait dès maintenant : je publierai deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi ! Et l'histoire fait vingt chapitre d'à peu près 2,000 mots. Celui-ci est le plus court, les suivants tournent plus autour de 2,500 mots !**

 **J'ai une toute petite demande pour les Guest, si vous pouviez vous trouver un pseudo ça serait beaucoup plus simple de vous répondre et surtout de vous différencier ;)**

 ** _Guest(1)_ : Oui je compte poster l'épilogue, ici, je ferais la même chose sur Wattpad, mais j'avoue que j'avais pas l'impression que l'histoire ai vraiment plu là-bas...**

 ** _Guest(2)_ : Merci ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Tu résumes assez bien mon histoire ! J'ai essayé de collé au maximum avec la série en remaniant quelques petits détails ! Mais j'ai adorer essayer de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages originaux. Je suis particulièrement fière d'une petite partie de l'histoire vers la fin^^**

 _ **Guest(3)**_ **: Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira^^**

 _ **Guest(4)**_ __ **: Si, et comme pour Général Swan je la republie ici !**  


 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 **Le testament**

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés aux abords de la ville. Ils leurs fallu encore trente minutes pour trouver le cabinet de Killian. Mais pour une fois, Emma était à l'heure. August lui donna du courage pour aller affronter sa sœur et elle sortit de la voiture en le remerciant.

Le cabinet était simple comme Killian, seuls quelques peintures de bateaux et de paysages marins ornaient les murs ocre. Elle se présenta à la réceptionniste.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle, Emma Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Killian Jones.**

 **\- Bonjour, bien sûr, ils sont déjà dans le cabinet, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le rendez-vous n'est pas commencé** , rassura-t-elle avant de lui indiquer, **la porte au fond à droite.**

 **\- Merci.**

* * *

Mary-Margaret avait été plus que surprise de recevoir un mail du cabinet de notaire où avait été déposé le testament de ses parents. Ce mail ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit Emma était morte, soit ils l'avaient retrouvé. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la meilleure option.

Au début, le notaire lui avait expliqué que son prédécesseur était parti à la retraite et qu'il avait repris le cabinet. Elle avait alors cru qu'il avait probablement envoyé le même mail à tous les clients du cabinet pour se présenter mais elle déchanta bien vite.

Il avait retrouvé sa sœur et celle-ci avait acceptée de prendre rendez-vous, il lui indiquait donc plusieurs dates et horaires pour fixer une rencontre. Elle avait accepté après réflexion, appréhendant les retrouvailles avec Emma.

Treize ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et autant dire que leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas dû laisser un très bon souvenir à Emma.

Elle avait pris un train la veille pour pouvoir être à l'heure, le seul train de la matinée arrivant à 12h28 à Boston sans compter le trajet jusqu'au cabinet. Elle était arrivée avec quinze minutes d'avance. Au bout de dix minutes, la réceptionniste lui avait annoncé que Maître Jones allait la recevoir.

Elle était un peu inquiète, Emma n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle entra cependant dans le bureau du notaire, celui-ci se leva et lui serra la main, elle s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils que lui présentait l'homme.

Alors qu'il se réinstallait derrière son bureau, Mary l'observa discrètement, c'était grand brun à la barbe savamment taillée, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, il avait l'air sérieux.

Une plaque sur le bureau indiquait, "Killian Jones". Ils se dévisageaient. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir commencer la conversation. Le notaire relisait quelques papiers et la petite brune observait le bureau.

Elle sursauta en entendant un bip sonore, Jones appuya sur un bouton et la voix de la réceptionniste s'éleva, " **Mademoiselle Swan est arrivée, je lui ai dit de venir directement dans votre bureau."**. Le notaire se leva et alla ouvrit la porte pour l'accueillir.

 **\- Swan ! Comment ça va Love ?**

 **\- Salut Hook ! Beaucoup mieux et toi ?**

 **\- Tranquille, tu me connais. L'emménagement s'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Evidemment ! Gus a tout géré.**

 **\- Comme d'habitude !**

 **\- Yep** , approuva la blonde.

Mary n'osa pas se retourner, elle était surprise que le notaire connaisse sa sœur mais cela expliquait l'étonnante rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait retrouvé.

La blonde s'installa sur le fauteuil à droite de la brune, sans lui jeter un regard, tandis que Killian se rassit derrière son bureau.

\- **Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous sommes là pour l'ouverture du testament de Léopold et Eva Blanchard. Les conditions sont aujourd'hui remplies, la présence de leurs deux filles âgées de plus de 21 ans. Mary-Margaret Eva Blanchard et Emma Anastasia Swan. Je vais à présent procéder à l'ouverture du testament.**

Il prit une enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit deux pages agrafées, deux documents officiels, deux clefs. Il commença par les feuilles.

 **"** _ **Mes chéries,**_

 _ **Si vous lisez ces quelques mots c'est que je suis mort et votre mère probablement aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que vous avez dû traverser, vous êtes si jeunes.**_

 _ **J'écris ces quelques lignes en espérant que vous n'aurez jamais à les lire.**_

 _ **Il y a quelques semaines, mon meilleur ami est mort, c'est arrivé si soudainement que j'ai eu du mal à réaliser qu'il était parti.**_

 _ **Mais après j'ai pris conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que je pourrais mourir dans quelques jours. Et cette idée m'est insupportable.**_

 _ **Je veux écrire ces lignes pour que vous ne vous retrouviez pas sans rien lorsque vous aurez atteint votre majorité.**_

 _ **Je vous lègue donc à chacune la moitié de ma fortune, la moitié de l'assurance vie que j'ai pris ce matin.**_

 _ **Je vous confie aussi une clef chacune, elles ouvrent chacune un box différent dans lequel j'ai demandé à ce que certaines choses y soient entreposées.**_

 _ **Et enfin je vous confie notre maison, faites-en ce que vous voulez, vendez là, louez-la, si notre souvenir est encore trop douloureux pour y vivre.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mes petites filles.**_

 _ **Votre papa qui vous aime."**_

Killian s'arrêta à la fin de la lettre. Il détailla sa meilleure amie qui le fixait, les yeux dans le vide. Il se rendit compte de tous les sentiments qu'elle essayait de camoufler, de refouler. Sa sœur au contraire avait laissé quelques larmes passer la barrière de ses yeux.

 **\- L'assurance vie et les deux clefs dont il est fait mention sont ici. Pour les récupérer vous devez signer ces papiers, ainsi que pour la maison et tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Pour les possessions vous devrez vous arranger entre vous.**

Il leurs tendit deux tas d'une dizaine de pages à paraphées.

Emma fut la première à réagir et se saisit d'un stylo que lui tendit Killian, elle commença à lire les documents en apposant de temps en temps sa signature. Mary fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

Killian récupéra les documents et les ajouta dans un dossier, il leur tendit à chacune une clef sur lesquels était écrit leur nom et une adresse.

 **\- Les formalités sont remplies, je devrais pouvoir rendre ces papiers aux autorités compétentes et l'argent vous sera viré directement sur votre compte bancaire.**

Il se leva, invitant les deux femmes à suivre le mouvement. Il enlaça la blonde.

\- **Courage Love, n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi.**

 **\- Merci Killian, n'oublie pas que tu es invité à notre crémaillère la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Jamais je n'oublierai un repas chez les Swan ! Sérieux, chérie tu as trouvé le parfait plan ! Épouser l'un des meilleures chefs du pays, c'est, je crois, la meilleure idée de ta vie !**

 **\- Bon il faut que je te laisse, Gus m'attend !**

 **\- Pas de problème, ne fais pas attendre ton frangin !**

Ils se saluèrent et Emma sortie, laissant Mary encore trop hébétée pour réagir. Celle-ci tentait en vain d'assimiler les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre que le notaire se tourna vers elle avec un visage indifférent, qui contrastait avec l'expression joueuse qu'il arborait précédemment avec la blonde. Il lui tendit la main :

 **\- Mademoiselle Blanchard, au revoir.**

Elle la lui serra en murmurant un bref "bonne journée" et sortit du bâtiment. Elle pressa le pas, espérant retenir sa sœur, obtenir des réponses, s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait fait et dit la dernière fois, mais elle eut juste le temps de la voir entrer dans un pick-up qui démarra quelques secondes après. Elle se dit que de toute façon elle devrait se revoir pour décider du devenir de la maison.

* * *

Emma et August ne mirent qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre la maison des Congeal (- _figer- en anglais, c'est très moche mais je n'avais pas d'idée...)._ Kathryn et Frederik les accueillirent tout sourire comme à leurs habitude.

Kathryn était la meilleure amie de Regina. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte recueillie lorsqu'elle avait fui Storybrooke et sa mère. Elle l'avait soutenue, et c'est grâce à elle qu'elle était devenue la femme forte qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui c'était grâce à Kathryn, et Regina tentait par tous les moyens possibles de la remercier de son geste. Kathryn n'étant pas du genre à accepter les cadeaux gratuits, la brune se contentait de lui offrir un très beau cadeau à chacun de ses anniversaires et à chaque noël qu'ils passaient tous ensemble.

Kathryn était une avocate assez renommée dans Boston et dans les états alentours. Frederik, lui, était sculpteur. Ce couple atypique se complétait harmonieusement à la grande surprise de ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Il faut dire que la blonde pouvait être aussi froide qu'une banquise et le brun aussi chaleureux que le soleil, l'une avait un travail prenant et sérieux, l'autre un travail artistique et libre. Mais lorsque quelqu'un portait atteinte à ses proches, Frederik pouvait être encore plus froid que sa femme et celle-ci, lorsqu'on la connaissait un peu mieux se révélait d'une grande douceur et d'une infinie générosité. De même, lorsque Kathryn défendait un client, on ressentait toute sa passion et lorsque Frederik négociait la vente d'une de ses œuvres il se révélait un fin businessman.

 **\- Ah, vous allez enfin pouvoir nous débarrasser de tous les cartons qui traînent dans la maison !** S'exclama le brun en enlaçant Emma. **Salut Em', comment ça va ?**

 **\- Et oui, la cavalerie arrive ! Salut Freddy, très bien et toi ?**

Ils se sourirent tous les quatre, et rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils déjeunèrent et August partit à son rendez-vous.

August était écrivain, il avait passé pas mal de temps à faire le tour du monde. Il avait décidé de se poser au moins quelques années auprès de sa famille après une déception amoureuse. Aujourd'hui, il devait me remettre en personne son nouveau manuscrit révisé à un éditeur. Il espérait vraiment que le second tome des " _Légendes thaïlandaises"_ marche aussi bien que le premier.

Emma passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec ses deux amis. Ils ne parlèrent pas de son rendez-vous mais ils lui rappelaient qu'ils étaient là pour elle. Ils lui confièrent qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant, pour l'instant, Kathryn n'était pas enceinte mais ça allait venir. Elle en fut ravie et les félicita pour cette décision.

August rentra assez tard dans l'après-midi, avec une bonne nouvelle. Son éditeur avait aimé le début de son bouquin, et ça n'allait être qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'appelle pour confirmer l'édition.

Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle avec un bon dîner et allèrent se coucher. Emma n'oublia pas d'appeler sa femme pour qu'elle lui raconte sa journée et vice versa.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 3 : Rencontres. Regina et Henry vont dîner au Granny's et vous allez découvrir une partie de la rencontre entre Emma et Regina !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Rencontres

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : Je te pardonne ton manque d'originalité, tant que j'ai un interlocuteur à peu près défini, ça me va ;) Je sais très bien que tout est encore un peu vague, et c'est fait exprès. Tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres (ou peut-être encore plus de question, je ne sais pas !). Mais il faudra attendre un peu pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles ! Et bien oui, j'ose des changement ! Et Killian à bien le droit d'évoluer ! La confrontation pure et dure entre elles ne vas pas arriver avant quelques chapitres aussi, elles vont se revoir, c'est inévitable avec le déménagement d'Emma. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !** **  
**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 **Rencontres**

* * *

Regina et Henry avaient passé une journée plutôt agréable. Le matin, le garçon avait été heureux de voir les viennoiseries que la blonde lui avait acheté. Ils avaient ensuite visité de fond en comble la maison et commencé les installations qui ne nécessitaient pas la présence de sa seconde mère et de son oncle.

Vers midi, ils allèrent déjeuner chez Marco qui les avait invités. Regina aimait bien Marco, elle reconnaissait en lui la même force paisible et la même douceur qu'avait son père dans ses souvenirs. Elle aimait discuter avec le vieil homme. Elle n'oublia pas de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait de l'ancienne clinique.

Une fois le café pris, la mère et le fils retournèrent dans leur nouveau chez eux afin de finir de ranger la maison. Le soir Regina accepta d'aller dîner au Granny's. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire les courses et la plupart de ses ustensiles et casseroles étaient chez Kathryn.

* * *

Ruby était en train de discuter avec sa meilleure amie Mary-Margaret accoudée au comptoir du diner. Celle-ci était rentrée il y a une heure de Boston où elle devait revoir sa sœur lors de l'ouverture du testament de leurs parents.

Ruby ne savait pas grand-chose de l'histoire de Mary mis à part qu'elle était arrivée à ses douze ans à Storybrooke. Orpheline depuis deux mois, elle n'avait cependant pas perdu son léger sourire et sa bonté. Ainsi elle devint rapidement aimée et populaire dans sa classe et elle ne vécut jamais les moments durs que la plupart des orphelins vivent pendant leur jeunesse.

Elle avait vécu la fin de son enfance comme son début, entourée et aimée, si bien qu'elle ne prit plus la peine de répondre aux lettres de sa plus jeune sœur restée à l'orphelinat. Elle arrêta de lire son courrier et tenta d'oublier Emma, seule tâche dans sa nouvelle petite vie parfaite. Elle n'oublia jamais ses parents, tenant à conserver leur nom même après l'adoption. Elle préféra simplement penser qu'Emma était morte avec ses parents et elle poussa le vice en le racontant à tous ceux qui lui demandait si elle avait un frère ou une sœur.

Ruby ne sut la vérité que bien des années après. Quand elle avait retrouvé son amie en pleurs dans l'appartement qu'elles avaient pris en colocations, Ruby ne supportant plus les blâmes constants de sa grand-mère. Il lui fallut attendre une journée à l'entendre répéter en boucle **"Emma... Je n'aurais pas dû... Désolé... Je suis horrible..."** , pour qu'enfin la brune lui raconte la vérité sur son enfance et qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état.

Quand le notaire avait contactée Mary pour lui apprendre qu'il avait retrouvé sa sœur, elle en avait tout de suite parlé à Ruby pour que celle-ci la conseille. Ce mail avait fait remonter toute la culpabilité que Mary ressentait depuis treize ans.

Dès son retour de Boston, elle était allée voir Ruby pour lui raconter le déroulement du rendez-vous. Alors après une heure d'explications entrecoupé de pause où Ruby devait servir ses clients, n'ayant pas pu se libérer, la grande brune avait enfin une vue d'ensemble assez large pour conseiller son amie.

 **\- Prends ça comme une chance** , commença-t-elle avant de s'expliquer devant le regard interrogateur de son amie, **vous allez forcément vous revoir donc tu as toujours une chance de t'expliquer et de t'excuser.**

 **\- Tu as probablement raison** , soupira l'institutrice, **bon, parlons d'autre chose ! Quelles sont les dernières rumeurs de la ville ?** demandât-elle, connaissant que trop bien la commère qu'était sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est de retour en ville !**

 **\- Qui ?** Interrogea la petite brune, contente que Ruby n'insiste pas.

Avant que la serveuse puisse répondre, la cloche du restaurant se fit entendre, Mary jeta un regard mécanique à l'entrée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant la femme qui était entré, mais son regard fut attiré encore plus bas quand elle entendit une petite voix

 **\- C'est génial maman ! Allez viens on va s'asseoir** , déclara-t-il en tirant doucement la manche de sa mère vers une table du diner.

Ruby sourit un instant à Mary avant de s'excuser et de se diriger vers ses nouveaux clients.

 **\- Bonjour Regina, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir !**

 **\- Bonjour Miss Lucas** , répondit simplement la brune toujours aussi froide que dans leur jeunesse.

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis Henry** , se présenta le garçon, probablement âgé d'une douzaine d'année, assis à côté de Regina.

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Ruby tu sais, il n'y a que ta mère pour appeler les gens par leur nom de famille** , Henry rit doucement sous le regard noir de sa mère, **vous avez choisi ?** Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

 **\- Je vais prendre un hamburger-frites, s'il vous plaît** , déclara le garçon avant de se tourner vers sa mère suppliant, **s'il te plait ! Je sais très bien que quand tu auras récupéré ta cuisine on ne viendra pas souvent ici.**

 **\- Très bien, comme tu veux, pour ma part, je vais prendre une salade César.**

 **\- Pas de problème ! Comme boissons ?**

 **\- Un coca ?** Demanda Henry en regarda sa mère qui acquiesça, ce qui décrocha un sourire à son fils.

 **\- Et une carafe d'eau, merci miss Lucas** , compléta Regina.

Ruby retourna derrière son comptoir afin de transmettre la commande à sa grand-mère, puis elle alla leur servir leurs boissons.

Une fois ses clients servis, elle retourna voir Mary.

 **\- C'est d'elle dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Yep !**

 **\- Incroyable, jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir, encore moins à Storybrooke et avec un enfant !**

 **\- C'est vrai que l'imaginer mère est assez étrange.**

 **\- Elle est tellement froide, je ne la vois pas en mère poule, plus en mère stricte.**

 **\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait fait subir à son fils ce qu'elle a subi ? Regarde comme il est souriant et avec quelle tendresse Regina le regarde.**

 **\- Peut-être...**

 **\- Tout à l'heure, Regina m'a appelé "miss Lucas" et quand Henry a répété, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que sa mère pour appeler les gens par leur nom de famille et il a rigolé. Crois-moi, il n'est pas aussi malheureux qu'elle à son âge.**

Elles interrompent à nouveau la conversation quand Ruby doit aller servir la table de Regina et de son fils.

Quand Henry eu finit la glace qu'il avait rudement obtenu après avoir fait ses yeux de chat, auxquels sa mère ne pouvait résister devant le sourire moqueur de Ruby, les Swan se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux.

Regina appela Emma pour savoir comment s'était passé le rendez-vous. Elle passa ensuite le téléphone à Henry qui s'empressa de lui raconter sa journée. Une fois la conversation finie, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma et August se levèrent tôt pour ranger les cartons dans le pick-up que Marco avait prêté pour l'occasion. Ils mirent une bonne heure à tout faire rentrer. Une fois le travail terminé, ils prirent un petit-déjeuner en compagnie de leurs amis et prirent congé.

Emma était pressée de retrouver sa famille. Elle n'aimait pas être éloignée d'eux, elle avait mis tellement de temps à construire ce foyer, qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle venait à lui être arrachée.

August se gara enfin devant l'ancienne clinique vers 11h30. Emma lui proposa de rentrer et il accepta le temps de l'aider à décharger la voiture. Ils rentrèrent et furent accueillis par une brune en robe de chambre.

Emma s'empressa de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **\- Tu m'as manquée mon amour.**

 **\- Toi aussi chérie.**

Quand enfin elles s'écartèrent, elles se regardèrent amoureusement.

 **\- Salut Regina.**

 **\- Bonjour August** , le salua-t-elle en retour en l'enlaçant lui aussi.

Il était toujours étrange de penser que Regina adorait littéralement son beau-frère. En effet il aurait été plus logique qu'elle le regarde dédaigneusement de loin, comme elle le faisait avec Killian. Pourtant celui-ci, avec son apparence peu soignée, un style vestimentaire semblable à celui d'Emma avant leur rencontre, une vie un peu trop bohème à son goût et un travail beaucoup trop instable, avait réussi à se faire largement apprécié par la belle brune.

Il avait suffi d'un tout petit détail pour qu'il remonte à une hauteur quasi inégalable dans son estime. C'était lui qui lui avait permis d'obtenir presque tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de leur rencontre, lui qui avait conseillé à la blonde de saisir sa chance avec elle, lui qui l'avait menacée de la détruire si jamais elle brisait le cœur de sa sœur déjà assez esquinté par le temps.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Henry devait avoir trois ans quand August offrit à la blonde des cours pour apprendre à cuisiner pendant un mois avec un grand chef, qu'il avait gagné dans un concours. Il avait réussi à convaincre Emma en lui disant que de toute façon elle devrait bien apprendre à cuisiner correctement pour le petit monstre, alors autant que ce soit avec un professionnel.

Elle avait accepté à contrecœur et s'était rendue à l'adresse indiquée sur le papier. Elle était devant un petit restaurant. Quand elle poussa la porte incertaine et qu'elle découvrit qu'il était vide, elle voulut faire demi-tour, pensant qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'elle s'était trompée d'adresse. Mais une voix la fit se figer.

 **\- Vous êtes en retard.**

Quand elle s'était retournée elle avait cru faire face à une hallucination. Elle se trouvait face à une magnifique brune en tablier et au regard sévère. Elle avait déglutit difficilement avant de bredouiller un vague "désolée".

 **\- Qu'attendez-vous miss Swan ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement, **déposez vos affaires ici, mettez ce tablier et rejoignez-moi dans la cuisine** , finit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

-/-

Emma soupira. Géniale, encore une forme d'autorité.

Elle prit un instant pour détailler la pièce. Plus qu'une pièce, il s'agissait d'une grande salle où les chaises étaient imbriquées dans les tables. La salle était plutôt sombre, éclairée par la pièce d'à côté où avait disparu la brune.

Regina était un peu énervée, elle détestait les retards. La blonde avait de la chance qu'elle aime autant transmettre son savoir ! C'est Kathryn qui lui avait conseillé de donner des cours de cuisine à ceux qui en avait besoin. Son service marketing lui avait proposé d'organiser un concours dont les trois premiers prix seraient des cours avec elle.

La grande gagnante était dans la salle en train de se changer. Emma Swan, une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans qui avait écrit sur sa fiche d'inscription qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner du tout.

 **\- Heu... Voilà** , hésita une petite voix derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit la blonde dans le tablier qu'elle lui avait préparé. Après un moment passé à se dévisager mutuellement, Regina s'était reprise et elles avaient commencé la leçon du jour. Il fallait d'abord que Regina connaisse un peu le niveau d'Emma, et elle était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne dépassait pas le niveau de la mer.

Les cours se déroulaient normalement la première semaine. A raison de trois leçons de deux heures tous les deux jours. Regina se rendit compte de la catastrophe ambulante que représentait la femme dans une cuisine.

La seconde semaine, elles commencèrent à discuter de leurs vies respectives, Regina découvrit que la jeune femme était gardienne de caution en attendant de pouvoir s'engager dans la police. Et Emma apprit que la brune était plus qu'une simple chef connue mais aussi une femme d'affaire assez douée et qu'apprendre la cuisine aux autres, partager sa passion lui permettait d'oublier qu'elle était seule.

Les deux femmes éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre une étonnante tendresse et une certaine attirance qu'elles tentaient tant bien que mal de refouler. Elles pensaient chacune à l'autre et attendaient avec impatience les leçons où elles pourraient être ensemble.

De leurs côtés, August et Kathryn se doutaient bien que l'amitié n'était qu'une façade, mais ils savaient que celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur sœur avait eu une très mauvaise expérience de l'amour et qu'elles ne souhaitaient retenter.

Alors que Regina lui racontait une quelconque anecdote sur "Miss Swan", Kathryn craqua et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne tentait rien avec elle si elle était si extraordinaire. Bien sûr, la brune se braqua et mit fin à la conversation, sans pour autant l'oublier.

Elle ressassait les paroles à première vue innocente de Kathryn. C'est vrai pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui elle était libre ? Pourquoi avoir peur d'essayer ?

La troisième semaine marqua un tournant important dans leur relation jusqu'ici amicale. Pendant les deux premier cours, Regina devint plus tactile, elle fit exprès de l'effleurer quand elle lui indiquait un ustensile à utiliser. Emma rougissait à chaque fois ce qui enchantait le chef plus encore que son sourire ou que son rire.

Le premier soir, Emma en parla avec August qui osa enfin lui dire ce qu'il pensait maintenant depuis plusieurs jours et émit l'hypothèse que, peut être, le chef Mills était tombée sous son charme. Emma ne voulait pas le croire, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai et même si c'était le cas, elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé d'Henry et des circonstances de son enfantement. Elle avait encore honte.

Le second jour confirma les affirmations d'August, Emma lui ayant dit qu'elle avait surpris quelques regards insistants de la brune sur elle. Elle ne put nier que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Regina depuis le premier jour avait de grande chance d'être réciproque. Mais l'accepterait-elle en apprenant son passé peu glorieux ? Et surtout voulait-elle seulement s'amuser ou était-elle prête à construire quelque chose avec Henry et elle ? August la rassura en lui disant que si elle ne les acceptait pas alors elle ne valait pas le coup !

Le troisième jour fut marqué de deux événements majeurs. Tout commença quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

Alors que Regina montrait à Emma comment mélanger la pâte, elle se colla doucement contre son corps et se saisit de son poignet pour bien lui montrer le mouvement.

Emma se figea totalement, perturbée de sentir le corps de la brune collé au sien. Elle perdit toute concentration en sentant le souffle de la brune contre son cou et les indications qu'elle lui susurrait à l'oreille l'achevèrent. N'y tenant plus, elle se retourna et fixa avec intérêt ses lèvres.

 **\- Si vous continuez comme ça, je ne pourrais plus répondre de moi.**

 **\- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ?**

Emma était peut-être "aveugle côté sentiments", comme ses amis lui disaient pour la taquiner, mais elle comprenait bien que là, Regina lui envoyait des signes plus que positifs !

Elle se rapprocha donc et l'embrassa doucement. Regina posa ses mains derrière sa nuque en approfondissant le baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes en soupirant de contentement.

Quand elles séparèrent, l'une des deux proposa à l'autre d'aller prendre un verre dans un café histoire de discuter un peu, l'autre accepta et elles se préparèrent à sortir. Regina fermait le restaurant quand elle entendit,

 **\- Maman !**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 4 : Soirée au Granny's. La suite de leur rencontre et un autre déjeuner de famille au Granny's mais avec August et Emma cette fois !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Soirée au Granny's

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de la rencontre entre Emma et Régina ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 ** _Guest2_ : Je sais que c'est trop court, c'est pour ça que je publie deux fois par semaine... Te plaint pas trop, j'aurais pu faire un chapitre par semaine et là ça aurait été dégueulasse ;) Oui, la fin est pas vraiment sympa, mais c'était facile et ça te pousse à te demander ce qui va se passer ^^ Je suis contente que leur rencontre te plaise ! Je suis jamais vraiment à l'aise avec les histoires d'amour, donc je suis rassurée d'avoir réussit celle-là ! Evidemment qu'elle aurait pu lui en parler mais tu peux comprendre qu'à 19/20 ans, quand elle rencontre quelqu'un qui lui plait, elle préfère éviter le chapitre mère célibataire... Pour Storybrooke, Emma est au courant que MM y est ! C'est une des raisons pour ****lesquelles elles ont décider d'y emménager. Je pense que le choc vas plutôt venir de l'autre côté, espéront que Mary est le cœur solide ;) Je suppose que tu n'es pas prête d'apprécier Mary :)**

 ** _Lisa418_ : Je suis désolé pour la fausse joie... J'ai publié il y a un mois une nouvelle histoire : Retrouvailles inattendues, si ça t'intéresse. J'ai d'autres idée d'histoires, mais j'ai du mal à leur trouver une fin ou un dénouement. Et je préfère terminer une histoire avant de la publier (sinon on se retrouve dans une impasse comme avec La quête, et c'est aussi frustrant pour vous que pour moi. Donc je travaille sur quelques histoire, mais elles ne sont pas encore en état d'être partagées...**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

 **Soirée au Granny's**

* * *

 _Emma était peut-être "aveugle côté sentiments", comme ses amis lui disaient pour la taquiner, mais elle comprenait bien que là, Regina lui envoyait des signes plus que positifs !_

 _Elle se rapprocha donc et l'embrassa doucement. Regina posa ses mains derrière sa nuque en approfondissant le baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes en soupirant de contentement._

 _Quand elles séparèrent, l'une des deux proposa à l'autre d'aller prendre un verre dans un café histoire de discuter un peu, l'autre accepta et elles se préparèrent à sortir. Regina fermait le restaurant quand elle entendit,_

 _ **\- Maman !**_

* * *

Regina ne porta pas plus d'importance que ça aux cris de bonheur de l'enfant et continua de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Elle se figea et prêta alors réellement attention à la scène lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière s'exclamer à son tour,

 **\- Henry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon chéri ?**

 **\- Je voulais te voir et Pa' a bien voulu qu'on attende ici !**

Regina s'était retournée et contemplait avec incrédulité la blonde qui hantait ses pensées tenir dans ses bras un petit garçon brun.

 **\- Sérieusement Gus ?**

 **\- Yep, chérie sérieusement !**

La voilà maintenant à parler à un homme aux cheveux cuivré qui lui souriait tendrement, probablement le père de l'enfant… et son mari !

Un sentiment de trahison s'insinua doucement en elle. La blonde l'avait "trompée", elle avait une famille qu'elle se permettait de compromettre avec elle. D'ailleurs qu'était-elle ? La maîtresse ? La femme qui briserait leur petite vie de famille parfaite ? Elle en voulait énormément à la blonde.

Elle avait tellement hésité à faire le premier pas, et voir Emma y répondre l'avait emplie de joie, mais maintenant, les sentiments qui lui emplissaient le corps et l'esprit étaient la haine et la douleur. La haine et la douleur d'avoir été ainsi trahie.

Alors, quand elle eut enfin fini de fermer le restaurant et alors qu'elle entendit vaguement Emma la présenter à sa famille, elle se contenta de prétexter un rendez-vous qu'elle avait oublié pour s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible de cette scène qui lui brisait le cœur.

Tout en regardant incrédule la brune partir, Emma dit à August.

 **\- C'était quoi ça ? Tout allait super bien tout à l'heure ? Tu crois qu'elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi parce que je suis mère ?**

 **\- Je crois surtout que tu aurais dû lui dire ! Et peut-être qu'elle croit que je suis ton…**

 **\- Non ! Merde ! Il faut que je la rattrape ! Tiens Henry, tu vas rentrer avec parrain. Maman doit aller faire quelque chose d'important.**

 **\- D'accord maman !**

Elle partit rapidement en laissant son fils dans les bras de son frère et se précipita vers la direction où Regina était partie. Elle eut beau chercher partout elle ne la trouva pas.

Elle se concentra un instant, où est-ce que la brune allait pour réfléchir. Elle était sûre qu'elle en avait parlé dans une conversation sur leur endroit préféré de New-York. Ça y est-elle se souvenait, Central Park !

Mais le parc était énorme. Elle dû mettre bien une demi-heure à la retrouver, assise sur un banc, devant un étang. Elle se rapprocha, incertaine, du banc et s'assit à côté d'elle. Regina ne releva pas la tête, soit elle savait qui elle était, soit elle s'en fichait.

Emma se contenta de dire,

 **\- J'aurais peut-être dû vous dire que j'avais un fils... Mais, j'ai encore du mal à en parler. Avoir un gamin à 16 ans ce n'est pas forcément le genre de détails que l'on donne quand on veut plaire à quelqu'un… Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. Je l'aime tellement que je choisirais toujours son bonheur avant le mien, donc si vous n'êtes pas prête à l'accepter, je ne pourrais rien envisager avec vous et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Enfin je vous dis ça mais, si ça se trouve, vous ne vouliez rien de sérieux, juste une aventure d'une nuit ou d'une semaine avec une élève. Non, vous n'êtes pas comme ça, enfin je ne crois pas, je vous vois plus en mode imperméable à l'amour, insensible aux autres. August, m'a dit que vous aviez peut-être cru qu'il était le père d'Henry ou mon mari** , elle fit une grimace, **et bien c'est mon frère. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Maintenant si vous ne voulez plus rien à faire avec moi vous n'avez qu'à annuler nos leçons et je serais fixée.**

La blonde se leva et alors qu'elle avait fait quelque pas, elle entendit la brune se lever précipitamment, une main retenir son bras et des lèvres effleurer les siennes.

Emma et Regina se parlèrent pendant de longues heures après la tirade de la blonde. Regina lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces deux dernières heures. Son impression d'être enfin complète quand leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, ce sentiment de trahison quand elle avait cru que la blonde s'était jouée d'elle.

Elles convinrent que si elles voulaient un avenir ensemble, elles ne devaient pas avoir de secrets l'une pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'elles essayèrent de se voir tous les jours au moins une heure pour discuter de leur vie et de leur passé. Elles apprirent que ceux qu'elles considèrent aujourd'hui comme leurs familles n'avaient aucun lien de sang avec elles, mis à part Henry. Que leur enfance n'avait pas été des plus parfaites, même si elles étaient très différentes. Emma parla de sa sœur et Regina de sa mère. Elles se surprirent à confier à l'autre des choses qu'elles n'avaient jamais révélé aux autres.

Regina avait rencontré Henry plusieurs fois et avait appris à l'aimer. Lui-même s'attachait beaucoup à "l'amoureuse de maman". Elles mirent plusieurs mois à équilibrer leurs vies. Mais au final, elles réussirent à s'accorder parfaitement et c'est tout naturellement que Emma proposa à la brune d'emménager chez eux.

S'ensuivit les présentations officielles. Regina rencontra August, Mulan, Killian, Ingrid, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff. Et Emma rencontra James, Tink, Kathryn et Frederik. Elles avaient ensuite organisé une rencontre entre leurs deux "familles".

Peu de temps après, Emma décrocha un poste dans la police New-Yorkaise suite à la résolution d'une affaire très complexe.

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

August resta jusqu'au réveil d'Henry. Entre temps, il avait aidé de décharger la voiture. Le jeune garçon fut très heureux de voir son parrain et sa mère dans la cuisine à son réveil. Il avait été réveillé par la discussion assez bruyante des adultes et était descendu à contrecœur reconnaissant les voix qui échangeaient dynamiquement en bas.

Emma et son fils aimait plus que tout faire la grasse-matinée pendant le week-end. Autant la semaine, Emma aimait se lever tôt pour faire son footing ou un peu de sport, autant le week-end il était très rare de la voir descendre avant dix heure. Henry, lui, était difficile à sortir du lit n'importe quel jour.

Les journées suivants se passèrent sans aucun événement marquant. La petite famille aménageait tranquillement la nouvelle maison.

L'ancienne clinique vétérinaire de Storybrooke était peut-être un étrange lieu de résidence, mais la ville n'avait aucune maison ou appartement disponible sur le marché immobilier. C'est August qui les avait aidé à conclure l'achat.

Il avait déjà aménagé pour elles une bonne partie du nouveau logement et elles avaient eu raison de lui faire confiance. Ils avaient réfléchi à trois sur la transformation de la clinique en maison habitable, mais c'est lui et Marco qui avaient orchestré tous les travaux de rénovation et d'aménagement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, composé de quatre pièces à l'origine, ils avaient abattu les murs pour laisser une petite entrée et une grande pièce à vivre avec cuisine ouverte, salon et salle-à-manger. À l'étage, ils avaient aménagé trois chambres, deux salles-de-bain et un bureau pour Regina.

Il y avait également un sous-sol qui habitait désormais une petite salle de sport pour Emma.

Une porte dans le fond de la cuisine donnait sur un garage où trônait fièrement la Harley Davidson de la blonde.

Regina avait inauguré sa cuisine le soir même du retour et avait pour l'occasion inviter Marco et August à partager leur repas.

La semaine suivante, elles organisaient une petite pendaison de crémaillère avec leurs famille respective. Elles étaient pressées de les accueillir dans leur nouvelle maison.

-/-

Trois jours plus tard, August avait proposé d'aller dîner au Granny's pour fêter la fin de l'aménagement prétextant que Regina devait aussi se reposer un peu.

Sur le chemin, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son portefeuille dans la poche de son autre veste et avait insistée pour rentrer chez elles le récupérer.

Ruby était comme toujours de service. Ce soir, Mary et son copain devaient venir dîner. Elle essuyait des verres quand elle vit August, l'écrivain, entrer dans le restaurant. Elle fut étonnée de voir à sa suite Regina et son fils.

 **\- Salut Ruby !** La saluèrent les garçons.

 **\- Bonjour Miss Lucas** , dit simplement la brune.

 **\- Bonjour !**

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table un peu éloignée. L'attention de Ruby fut distraite par l'arrivé de Mary et David.

Ils s'assirent à une table au milieu du restaurants. Mary remarqua tout de suite August et Henry, et de dos, elle reconnue Regina. Les deux garçons rigolaient doucement et se tapaient la main en signe de défi et tendirent leurs mains à Régina pour qu'elle participe, elle aussi, à leur pari.

L'attention de la petite brune fut détournée par la clochette de la porte, indiquant un nouvel arrivant.

 **\- Salut Ruby !**

 **\- Salut Emma, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai plus vu par ici.**

 **\- Les joies de l'aménagement, mais maintenant c'est fini !**

Mary vit le visage de son fiancé s'éclairer et il lui demanda de l'excuser. Elle même s'était figée en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur.

Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'écouter ce que David comptait faire.

 **\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Emma Swan ?**

 **\- James ?**

 **\- Non, je suis son frère, David.**

Emma connaissait le frère de David ? Comment ?

 **\- La ressemblance est frappante** , souffla la blonde.

 **\- En fait, je suis le Shérif adjoint de la ville et je suis allée à une conférence à Boston avec Graham, le shérif actuel. Ils ont parlé de vous et je vous ai reconnu** , expliqua-t-il.

 **\- Wahou, je ne savais pas qu'ils en parlaient jusqu'à l'autre côté du pays...**

 **\- Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes devenue notre modèle avec Graham, même si je doute qu'il y ait des affaires aussi complexes et dangereuses ici, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer !**

 **\- Merci, mais faut pas, j'ai juste fait mon devoir, et vous voyez où ça m'a mené aujourd'hui ! Condamnée à ne plus bosser pendant au moins neuf mois.**

 **\- Et c'est donc à Storybrooke que vous avez décidé de vous retirer ?**

 **\- Et oui j-**

Elle fut interrompue par son fils qui s'était rapprochée quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans le dîner.

 **\- Man', dépêche-toi ! Parrain et moi on a faim et Maman va te tuer si tu ne viens pas tout de suite !**

 **\- J'arrive gamin ! Je discute avec le frère d'oncle James !**

 **\- Oh. Bonjour !** salua le petit brun.

 **\- Bonjour petit.**

 **\- Dépêche-toi !** Finit Henry avant de repartir vers la table où était les autres.

 **\- Désolée, je vais devoir vous quitter. Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui !** sourit-elle en s'éloignant, avant que David puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Le blond se rassit devant Mary.

 **\- Désolé, c'était la femme dont je te parlais la semaine dernière. Tu sais, celle qui a sauvé la vie d'une trentaine d'otages en débusquant les criminels sans se faire remarquer. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ici, à Storybrooke. C'est probablement la femme la plus courageuse et la plus forte que j'ai rencontré !**

 **\- Si je n'avais pas confiance en toi je dirais que tu es en train de tomber amoureux** , cingla Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'en étais amoureux, je n'aurais aucune chance.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle est gay et elle a une famille. Et du peu qu'on a réussi à obtenir avec Graham, son couple a fait pas mal de bruit et il est assez populaire dans la capitale.**

Mary blêmit. Sa sœur était… enfin elle aimait les… Pas que l'idée en elle-même soit dérangeante, sa propre meilleure amie était elle-même en couple avec une femme, mais que sa sœur le soit c'était… différent. Et plus elle avançait dans ses pensées, plus elle se trouvait hypocrite. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait rejetée, qui l'avait refusée dans sa vie. Elle n'avait plus son mot à dire.

Mary regarda vers la table où Emma s'était dirigée. Celle de Regina Mills. Serait-il possible qu'elles... ? Elle la vit taper dans la main d'August le fils de Marco, se pencher pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Henry et se baisser vers Regina. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand elle les vit s'embrasser rapidement et se regarder tendrement. Emma lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui firent sourire la brune.

Mary avait hallucinée ! Comment sa sœur et sa pire ennemie pouvait se connaître et surtout former une famille ? Pas que Regina soit vraiment sa pire ennemie, mais c'était la seule à ne pas se pâmer d'admiration devant elle lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble à l'école. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des regards méprisants que l'aînée lui jetait quand elle la croisait dans les couloirs. En soit Regina n'avait fait que l'ignorer mais Mary n'avait su le supporter.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à tenter de les espionner le plus discrètement possible, mais en vain. David lui demanda plusieurs fois d'arrêter de les fixer ainsi. Enfin ils finirent leur dîner, en même temps que les Swan. Tandis que Regina et August s'éclipsèrent discrètement, Emma emmena son fils à la caisse pour payer.

Alors que la blonde sortait son portefeuille, un nouvel arrivant entra dans le petit dîner. Mary se tendit immédiatement. Zelena venait d'entrer. La grande rousse était arrivée l'année qui avait suivi le départ de Regina. Les habitants avaient été choqués de découvrir que leur très chère mairesse avait eu un enfant hors mariage et qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. Mais à leur grand étonnement, Zelena n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle se contentait de rester à ses côtés, de la soutenir et de jouer le rôle de la petite fille parfaite que Cora avait toujours destiné à Regina.

Mary était persuadé que Regina allait très mal prendre cette cachoterie de la part de sa mère et que Zelena allait être dévorée de jalousie en apprenant le retour de la fille légitime de sa mère. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se contenta de regarder la scène.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **On se retrouve lundi pour le _chapitre 5 :_** ** _Le Pendaison de crémaillère_ , d** **ans lequel, Emma et Régina vont recevoir leur famille respective pour fêter leur emménagement à Storybrooke.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	5. Chapitre 5 - La pendaison de crémaillère

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : Ça arrive même aux meilleurs ;) Et oui comme quoi le destin est vraiment pas du côté de Mary XD Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur Zelena dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !**

 ** _Lisa418_ : Je vais faire mon possible pour finir celles que j'ai sur le feu ;)**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_

 **Le pendaison de crémaillère**

* * *

 _Alors que la blonde sortait son portefeuille, un nouvel arrivant entra dans le petit dîner. Mary se tendit immédiatement. Zelena venait d'entrer. La grande rousse était arrivée l'année qui avait suivi le départ de Regina. Les habitants avaient été choqués de découvrir que leur très chère mairesse avait eu un enfant hors mariage et qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. Mais à leur grand étonnement, Zelena n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle se contentait de rester à ses côtés, de la soutenir et de jouer le rôle de la petite fille parfaite que Cora avait toujours destiné à Regina._

 _Mary était persuadé que Regina allait très mal prendre cette cachoterie de la part de sa mère et que Zelena allait être dévorée de jalousie en apprenant le retour de la fille légitime de sa mère. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle se contenta de regarder la scène._

* * *

Mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa comme prévu. En l'apercevant, Emma afficha un sourire radieux et la saluât,

 **\- Léna !**

 **\- Emma, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Arrêtez avec cette question ! Je vais beaucoup mieux !**

 **\- Désolée blondie mais tu nous as fait peur !**

 **\- Crois-moi ce n'était pas mon intention ! Tu devrais venir déjeuner ou dîner à la maison un de ces quatre. Gina a inauguré sa cuisine, tu devrais venir avec Victor et Robyn !**

 **\- Je verrais ça avec Victor. Quel humain normalement constitué refuserait de goûter à la cuisine de ma sœur ?**

Elles rigolèrent avec complicité sous les regards effarés des rares personnes présentes au _Granny's_ ce soir là. Zelena, tout comme sa sœur et sa mère, n'était pas réputée pour sa joie de vivre communicative. Elle avait surtout l'habitude de regarder les autres de haut et de leurs adresser un regard plus que méprisant lorsqu'ils osaient lui adresser la parole.

 **\- Léna !** S'exclama une voix familière.

 **\- Régie ! J'étais justement en train d'accepter l'invitation de ta femme.**

La brune se retourna vers Emma lui jetant un regard interrogateur auquel la blonde répondit par un regard suppliant qui fit céder instantanément accepter Regina tout en soupirant.

 **\- Si tu invites tous les habitants de Storybrooke à la maison, je vais finir par ouvrir un restaurant ici.**

 **\- Nope ! On est en vacances** , répliqua Emma.

 **\- Je sais bien. Puis de toute façon, tu viens à notre crémaillère samedi** , sourit-elle à sa soeur.

 **\- Tout à fait, hors de question que je rate une fête avec vos deux familles réunies !**

Elles se sourirent puis Zelena se rappela qu'elle était là pour commander le dîner, n'ayant pas les talents culinaires de sa sœur et Victor étant de garde cette nuit. Les Swan sortirent également, August protesta contre sa sœur qui avait payé à sa place alors que c'était lui qui les avait invités.

* * *

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Mary n'avait pas revu sa sœur depuis le dîner au Granny's. Dans l'après-midi, plusieurs voitures inconnues avaient traversé le petit village. Deux chambres du _Granny's_ avait été réservé, un record presque historique pour le petit hôtel.

Les Swan avaient presque fini de se préparer quand leurs premiers invités arrivèrent : la famille d'Emma. Sa mère et ses deux sœurs adoptives, Ingrid, Elsa et Anna. Mais aussi Kristoff, le mari de cette dernière et leur fils, Olaf. Ce nom faisait toujours rire Emma.

Elle étreignit Ingrid,

 **\- Tu m'as manqué** , dirent-elles en même temps avant de se sourire.

Jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé trouver une famille au sein du système. Et pourtant, les Frozen fut sa dernière famille d'accueil et sa famille adoptive. Elle avait été placée chez eux à 16 ans, après sa fugue et le rejet de Mary.

Ingrid et ses deux nièces l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait, une pauvre orpheline rebelle, fugueuse, bagarreuse et surtout : enceinte. Mais en dépit de tout cela, elles l'avaient intégrée parfaitement à leur vie. Emma avait mit un an avant d'arrêter d'être méfiante à leur égard.  
Quand Ingrid lui avait montré les papiers d'adoption et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle en pensait, elle ne l'avait pas cru. La femme voulait qu'elle soit sa fille, au même titre que Elsa ou Anna, elle, jeune mère célibataire de 17 ans. Elle voulait d'elle dans sa famille alors que sa propre sœur l'avait rejetée en la voyant si misérable. Et pourtant, cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis un an et à qui elle en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, cette femme, elle, l'acceptait.

Elsa et Emma s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues grâce à leur unique année d'écart et leurs caractères identiques. Elles étaient toutes les deux assez solitaires et renfermées. Heureusement, Anna était là pour les faire sourire et leurs apporter une joie de vivre inégalable. Elsa et Emma étaient tellement semblable qu'on pouvait aisément les croire jumelles lorsqu'on ne les connaissait pas.

Emma aida même Elsa à protéger Anna des garçons et à faire peur à Kristoff Sven, son petit copain afin d'être certaine qu'il ne la blesse pas comme Hans Lastchild, son ex, avait pû le faire.

La naissance d'Henry, elle, fut fêtée par sa nouvelle famille et Emma sut que jamais elle ne serait seule avec son bébé. Henry vécu ses premières années entourées de l'amour maternel de quatre femmes.

Alors qu'Emma allait avoir 18 ans et que Henry fêtait ses deux ans, elle reçut une lettre d'August, son grand frère adoptif, adopté par Marco quand elle avait quinze ans.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait arrêté de répondre à ses courriers et au bout d'un temps il avait semblé comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à envoyer des choses, puisqu'elle ne reçut plus rien de lui.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant de ses erreurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait un fils. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau rejetée par une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Le regard de dégoût de Mary lui avait amplement suffit.

Elle ne pût se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Mais c'était sans compter August, qui deux jours plus tard vint se manifester.

* * *

 _Flashback._

August se tenait devant la porte d'entrée d'une petite maison à l'extérieur de Phoenix. Il vérifia à nouveau l'adresse. C'était bien ici. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. C'est une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui ouvrit. Elle avait un air doux sur le visage et elle lui sourit.

 **\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Bonjour madame, euh... Je voudrais parler à Emma, Emma Swan.**

La femme le fixa avec un regard interrogateur.

 **\- Et vous êtes ?**

 **\- Son frère, August.**

La femme ne sembla pas surprise mais elle sembla réfléchir intensément, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.  
Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, un petit garçon brun interpella la femme.

 **\- Grandma, ai faim !**

 **\- Va m'attendre dans la cuisine, maman va bientôt rentrer.**

Le petit, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, hocha la tête et s'éclipsa non sans avoir jeté un regard à l'étranger.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de vous voir...**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lui parler. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je veux savoir si elle va bien.**

 **\- Ingrid, qui est-ce ?** Demanda une voix que l'homme reconnue tout de suite, il se retourna et Emma se figea en reconnaissant son frère, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ici August ?**

Elle semblait étonnamment froide, August ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal pour mériter un tel accueil ? Mais encore une fois, une exclamation interrompit le moment.

 **\- Maman !**

Le petit garçon courut dans les bras de sa sœur et le brun comprit l'éloignement de la blonde.

Celle-ci serra son fils et osa jeter un regard vers l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Elle s'attendait à voir le même regard d'incompréhension et de dégoût que Mary lui avait accordé et pourtant, elle ne remarqua qu'une immense tendresse dans ses yeux.

 **\- Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter** , intervint Ingrid, **tu viens Henry ? On va aller se promener.**

Sans qu'Emma ne puisse rien faire, le petit garçon lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue et se précipita vers sa grand-mère.

Emma laissa August la suivre dans la maison et le fit s'asseoir dans le salon.

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Très rapidement, Emma avait reprit contact avec ses anciens amis de l'orphelinat, Mulan, Killian et Lily. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci arrivèrent juste après les Frozen.

Killian avait amené sa femme Milah. Tous ses amis avaient été étonnés quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie. Killian était connu pour être un homme à femmes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de séduire toutes celles qu'il croisait. Le voir aussi amoureux fascinait toujours Emma.

Arrivèrent ensuite Kathryn et Frederik, accompagnés par Tink, la meilleure amie des filles. Elles entraînèrent directement Regina dans une discussion sur un quelconque sujet tandis que Frederik allait saluer Kristoff, August et Killian.

Les Whales sonnèrent ensuite, Robyn, alla rejoindre directement son cousin, leurs deux ans d'écart ne semblaient pas les déranger outre mesure, et ils allèrent jouer avec Olaf sous le regard attendri d'Ingrid. Victor rejoignit les hommes et Zelena alla saluer sa sœur et ses amies, qui l'intégrèrent joyeusement à leur discussion.

Emma ouvrit enfin à James et sa fiancée, Jacqueline. Comme pour Killian, leur relation avait étonnée sa famille. Il faut dire que James était le plus grand de tous les briseur de cœur, c'était l'exact définition du connard selon Emma et probablement toutes les femmes qui avaient croisées sa route.

Cependant, Jacqueline était rentrée dans sa vie et jamais plus il n'avait regardé une autre femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé follement amoureux de la seule femme qui semblait lui être insensible. Il lui fallut plus d'un an pour prouver la véracité de ses sentiments.

Emma sourit grandement en observant sa famille. Tous discutaient joyeusement, prenant des nouvelles de chacun, riant ouvertement, se taquinant avec complicité. Et elle croisa le regard toujours aussi tendre de sa femme.

Elles avaient mis du temps, elles avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves mais le résultat restait le même, elles s'aimaient et avaient reconstruit une famille solide et unie.

Ils prirent place à table tandis qu'Anna et Kathryn aidaient Regina à apporter les plats à table. Ils étaient en train de déguster le dessert lorsque Fred et Kathryn annoncèrent que cette dernière était enceinte. Tous sourirent et félicitèrent les futurs parents.

Ils finirent la soirée dans le salon tout en discutant par petits groupes de divers sujets, changeant de temps en temps de place, engageant d'autres conversations.

-/-

Vers la fin de la soirée, alors que Zelena discutait avec Regina, Kathryn et Elsa, elle aborda LE sujet. Celui qui l'avait poussé à retrouver sa demie-sœur et avait fait revenir celle-ci dans sa ville natale.

 **\- Et quand comptes-tu rendre visite à Cora ?**

Jamais elles ne l'appelaient "maman" quand elles en parlaient. Dans son enfance, Regina avait l'habitude de l'appeler "mère" et Zelena, elle, avait encore du mal à considérer sa génitrice comme telle.

* * *

Abandonnée à la naissance, adoptée par un couple de coiffeur, dont seule la femme l'avait véritablement considérée comme sa propre fille, elle n'avait éprouvé le besoin de connaître sa mère biologique qu'à la mort de sa mère adoptive, poussée par son père adoptif, qui buvait de plus en plus depuis la mort de sa femme.

Ses recherches l'avaient menée jusqu'à Storybrooke ou plutôt à son maire, Cora Mills. Elle avait débarqué du jour au lendemain dans la vie de cette femme dure et sèche.

Elle n'avait pas découvert la mère qu'elle s'attendait mais plutôt une femme blessée par le départ de sa dernière fille née. C'est ainsi que la rousse avait appris l'existence d'une sœur que leur mère n'avait pas abandonnée.

Si la jalousie l'avait d'abord rongée, elle se dit bien vite que ce départ ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Elle se démena donc pour se faire accepter de la femme qui lui avait donné naissance avec l'espoir fou de réussir à remplacer cette sœur indigne qui avait osé prendre une place bien plus grande que la sienne dans la vie et dans le cœur de leur mère.

Zelena avait 25 ans et avait une formation de sage femme. C'était loin de l'avenir de pouvoir que Cora attendait pour ses filles mais bon… Elle travailla à l'hôpital de Storybrooke et y rencontra Victor Whales un chirurgien très prometteur.

Leur union ravi Cora ! Whales n'était, certes pas le meilleur parti, mais il était quelqu'un de très réputé au sein des habitants de la ville. Il fallut plusieurs mois à la maire pour reconnaître pleinement Zelena comme sa fille au même titre que Regina.

Huit ans plus tard, Cora développa une maladie cardiaque qui l'affaiblit et subit une crise cardiaque. Cet épisode la marqua énormément et lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le caractère éphémère de la vie.

Elle prit également conscience qu'une pensée avait traversé son esprit alors qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, pensant sa fin proche, elle avait regretté de n'avoir pu se réconcilier avec Regina, de n'avoir pas eu le temps de s'excuser pour la pression énorme qu'elle lui avait fait subir lors de sa jeunesse et surtout de son renferment à la mort de son père, Henry.

Elle supplia donc Zelena de retrouver la brune et de la faire venir à son chevet.

Zelena avait tout d'abord sentit la jalousie reprendre possession de son corps, croyant que sa présence ne comblait plus sa mère mais avec l'aide de Victor elle prit conscience que sa sœur méritait de savoir ce qui arrivait à leur mère, ses remords et surtout qu'elle devait respecter le vœu de Cora.

Elle passa donc plusieurs mois à chercher activement une trace de Regina Mills. Pour ça elle utilisa internet et découvrit bien vite l'histoire du Chef Mills. Elle raconta ses découvertes à sa mère, le succès de son entreprise, _Red Apple_ , et lui promit de lui rendre visite le plus rapidement possible.

C'est ainsi que le samedi de la semaine suivante, Zelena laissa sa fille et son mari à Storybrooke et se rendit à New-York.  
Elle avait réussi à trouver son adresse et s'y présenta dès son arrivée dans la grande ville, il était 9 heures.

Sa sœur habitait dans un immeuble assez chic. Un concierge lui ouvrit et elle lui indiqua qu'elle souhaitait parler avec Regina Mills. Il hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle était encore chez elle.

Elle monta au quatrième étage et hésita un instant devant la porte de son appartement mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une grande blonde en débardeur qui lui sourit.

 **\- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?**

Cette femme n'était définitivement pas sa sœur. Elle avait pu voir quelques photos de Regina, et celle-ci était l'exact opposé de la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était brune et l'air sévère et sérieux qu'elle arborait sur toute les photos étaient loin d'être aussi rayonnant que celui de la blonde qui lui souriait.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'étage et se dit que de toute façon la femme pourrait probablement lui indiquer où trouver sa sœur.

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Regina Mills.**

 **\- Et qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle me connaisse, je m'appelle Zelena.**

 **\- En effet, ça ne me dit rien, ne bougez pas, je vais la prévenir que vous voulez la voir.**

La femme disparut un instant. Gênée, ne sachant quoi faire, elle resta immobile devant la porte. Elle entendit la blonde appeler sa sœur,

 **\- Chérie ? Une certaine Zelena voudrais te parler.**

Chérie ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus profondément, une femme brune apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle la regarda et reconnut certains traits de sa mère même si la ressemblance avec son père semblait prédominante.

La brune la jaugea un instant d'un regard froid et supérieur qui ressemblait furieusement au premier regard que Cora lui avait accordé lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour la première fois dans son bureau.

 **\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- C'est assez singulier comme sujet.**

 **\- Allez droit au but.**

 **\- Je… je suis votre demi-sœur.**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 6 : Zelena où**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Zelena

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été complètement surcharger hier^^"**

 ** _Guest2 _: Hey ! Et oui, il manque Mary et Cora. Tu vas vite le comprendre, les liens entre les deux et Emma et Regina sont loin d'être évident ! Je suis contente que leur famille te plaise ! Je vous vraiment créer tout un écosystème autour des filles ! Pour la possible réconciliation entre Emma et Mary, il faudra attendre encore un peu ! Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur la relation entre Regina et Cora dans ce chapitre, même s'il se concentre surtout sur Zelena ! **

**Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 :_

 _ **Zelena**_

* * *

 _Une femme brune apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle la regarda et reconnut certains traits de sa mère même si la ressemblance avec son père semblait prédominante._

 _La brune la jaugea un instant d'un regard froid et supérieur qui ressemblait furieusement au premier regard que Cora lui avait accordé lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour la première fois dans son bureau._

 _ **\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?**_

 _ **\- C'est assez singulier comme sujet.**_

 _ **\- Allez droit au but.**_

 _ **\- Je… je suis votre demi-sœur.**_

* * *

Regina fut décontenancée par cette affirmation.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Avant de rencontrer Henry Mills, Cora a eu liaison et m'a abandonnée, étant trop pauvre pour me garder. J'ai retrouvé notre mère il y a un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années...**

 **\- Pourquoi venir maintenant ?** Questionna Régina ne comprenant pas la démarche de la rousse.

Zelena fut étonnée par la réponse de la brune.

 **\- Cora à fait une crise cardiaque il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Sa première pensée en se réveillant a été d'avoir eu peur de ne pas avoir pu se réconcilier avec vous.**

Regina se demanda si cette étrangère avait vraiment rencontré la femme qui l'avait enfantée. Jamais Cora n'avait exprimé un quelconque regret. Même à la mort de son père, même quand elle avait tort. Jamais elle ne s'excusait, jamais elle ne pliait devant qui que ce soit.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 **\- Désolée, vous devez vous tromper, mais jamais Cora Mills n'exprime de regrets.**

Alors que Zelena allait répliquer, elle entendit la blonde crier,

 **\- Gamin, dépêche-toi !**

 **\- J'arrive 'Man.**

Un petit garçon brun décoiffé apparut, un sac sur l'épaule, suivi de la blonde qui lui tendit son manteau, puis celle-ci se tourna vers Regina qui lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres,

 **\- A toute à l'heure mon amour, je le dépose et je reviens.**

 **\- Je connais ta sœur, elle va te proposer un chocolat chaud et tu vas accepter. Je t'attends pour le déjeuner plutôt.**

 **\- Hum, t'ais-je déjà dit que tu étais parfaite ?**

Regina lui sourit tendrement avant de se retourner vers l'enfant,

 **\- A demain mon chéri, sois gentil avec ta tante et ton oncle.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! À demain, je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit prince** , lui répondit-elle en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, elle lui embrassa doucement le front.

Zelena était un peu gênée par ce moment intime. La blonde et le brun partirent assez rapidement, non sans avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux deux sœurs.

 **\- Même si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, je doute que Cora me regrettera longtemps en apprenant que je suis gay et que je ne suis pas une femme politique puissante.** Zelena ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole aussi vite. **Et en plus, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner sous son emprise. Je suis heureuse maintenant, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je cherchais.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous expliquer.**

Regina sembla peser le pour et le contre un moment, puis acquiesça et la laissa entrer dans l'appartement. La maîtresse de maison la conduit dans le salon.

Zelena commença à lui expliquer comment elle avait réussi à reprendre contact avec leur mère et comment elle était à présent.

Elle lui expliqua que Cora s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait vivre un enfer à sa benjamine pendant sa jeunesse. Elle était, à l'époque, hantée par le souvenir de sa fille aînée qu'elle avait abandonné.

D'après la rousse, Cora était obsédée par son désir de réussir à élever au moins une de ses filles. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina ait à vivre la même vie qu'elle, culpabilisant sans cesse, ne pensant qu'à la possibilité que la brune devienne comme elle, jeune mère célibataire, qu'elle gâche sa vie car elle savait que sa fille serait incapable d'abandonner son enfant.

Regina lui opposa tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Comment elle avait réagi quand elle avait surpris sa fille en compagnie de Daniel, un jeune homme qui travaillait à l'écurie pour faire vivre sa mère, trop malade pour travailler. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que la fille du maire allait sortir Rocinante, sa jument, dernier souvenir de feu son père.

Furieuse, persuadée que sa fille allait répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'elle, la voyant déjà le ventre arrondi, forcée d'épouser ce pauvre palefrenier, Cora s'empressa d'éloigner le jeune homme de sa fille. Une lettre, et voilà la mère de Daniel acceptée dans une clinique spécialisée à l'autre bout du pays, tous frais payés par madame le maire, avec appartement et études en fac pour le jeune homme. Comment refuser, quitte à sacrifier un amour naissant ?

C'est peut-être cet épisode qui avait donné la force à Regina de s'enfuir. Quittant la ville de sa mère, son manoir, ses prestigieuses études.

Zelena écouta religieusement l'histoire de sa sœur, elle comprenait parfaitement la rancœur de sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas défendre sa mère éternellement. Elle était obligée de donner raison à Regina.

Trois heures plus tard, quand Emma rentra, elle surprit sa femme avec la rousse de la matinée, elle ne savait pas qui elle était et était persuadée que la brune l'aurait rapidement renvoyée.

 **\- Salut, désolée pour le retard mais Elsa était là et elle m'a retenue...**

Regina lui sourit doucement et se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement,

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'avais dit.**

 **\- Hum, oui, et tu as toujours raison** , soupira la blonde.

 **\- Zelena, je te présente Emma, ma femme. Chérie, voici Zelena, ma... demi-sœur...**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une demi-sœur** , fit remarquer Emma surprise.

 **\- Moi non plus, elle est venue se présenter ce matin.**

La rousse s'était levée, incertaine.

 **\- Bonjour...**

 **\- Bonjour** , sourit doucement Emma en lui tendant sa main, que Zelena s'empressa de serrer.

 **\- Zelena est venue me demander d'aller voir Cora, pour me réconcilier avec elle. Apparemment elle serait prise de remords quant à son attitude avec moi** , lui expliqua Regina tranquillement en se rasseyant suivie de sa sœur.

Emma prit place elle aussi dans un des fauteuils du salon, ne sachant pas si la nouvelle était bonne ou non. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le ressenti de sa compagne à propos de sa génitrice.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux décidément pas laisser ma mère mourir sans tenter d'observer ses dernières volontés, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour lui pardonner.**

Zelena était étonnée de sa réponse, elle était persuadée que jamais sa sœur n'accepterait pas de l'accompagner. Si elle disait ça c'est qu'elle avait une chance de la ramener avec elle.

 **\- Quoique tu décides, je te soutiendrai** , affirma sincèrement la blonde.

 **\- Je sais chérie.**

 **\- Je suppose que vous restez déjeuner !** S'exclama Emma en se levant.

Zelena ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de regarder sa sœur, hésitante. Regina regarda tour à tour sa femme souriante et sa sœur, puis elle soupira :

 **\- Bien sûr, je pense qu'elle restera jusqu'à ce que je prenne une décision.**

 **\- Parfait, vous allez voir Zelena, votre sœur est le plus grand cordon bleu que la terre ai eu l'honneur de porter** , affirma avec fierté Emma en regardant sa femme. **Et puis, le temps qu'elle prenne sa décision, nous pourrons faire connaissance** , termina-t-elle confiante.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pendant que la blonde et la rousse discutaient.

-/-

Le soir arriva rapidement et elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision. Emma proposa donc à Zelena de rester dormir chez elles, car "il était inenvisageable qu'elle prenne une chambre d'hôtel alors qu'elles avaient une chambre d'ami."

La rousse ne put qu'accepter et appela sa famille une fois dans sa chambre. Elle raconta son étrange journée à Victor, sa rencontre avec sa sœur et sa surprise devant sa femme si accueillante, le totale opposé de Regina. Elle lui promit que demain elle serait rentrée avec ou sans sa sœur.

Dans la chambre au fond du couloir, Regina et Emma étaient tendrement enlacées. Elles discutaient tranquillement, détendues.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Zelena ? Elle est sympa. Une fois détendue et en confiance elle devient réellement attachante et son côté un peu fo-folle est rafraîchissant.**

 **\- Mon dieu, fait attention Em', tu commences à parler comme moi** , se moqua doucement Regina tandis que sa femme la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

 **\- Hum, aucun risque Gina. Tu ne seras jamais débarrassée de mon langage de chartier** , rit-elle doucement. **Plus sérieusement, je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance. Au pire si tu décides de ne pas aller voir Cora, tu peux toujours garder contact avec elle. Je l'aime bien et je suis sûre qu'elle plairait beaucoup à Henry.**

 **\- Tu penses ?**

 **\- Il sera ravi d'accueillir trois nouveaux membres dans notre famille.**

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison** , sourit Regina en se remémorant la joie du petit garçon quand il avait appris que Kristoff aller épouser sa tante Anna et devenir son oncle "pour de vrai". **Je ne crois pas que je sois prête à pardonner à ma mère pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.**

 **\- Très bien, on aura qu'à lui dire demain que tu préfères attendre un peu avant de la voir mais qu'on l'invite elle, son mari et sa fille un week-end.**

Regina sourit devant la simplicité de sa femme. Emma était comme ça, elle réfléchissait rapidement et prenait une décision logique.

Elle se retourna et embrassa tendrement sa femme, mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, approfondit le baiser et les retourna de façon à ce que sa femme la surplombe. Regina lui fit un sourire carnassier, satisfaite de cette position avant de plonger dans son cou à la découverte du corps de sa femme.

-/-

Le lendemain, Zelena se leva à 8h30. Elle avait acheté un billet de train pour 12h27. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa sœur surveillait la cuisson des pancakes en robe de chambre.

 **\- Bonjour Zelena, tu as bien dormi ?** Demanda Regina.

 **\- Bonjour Regina, très bien et toi ?**

 **\- Pareil. Assieds-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?**

 **\- Un café, s'il te plaît.**

Regina se déplaça avec aisance dans sa grande cuisine. Elle ouvrit un tiroir au-dessus d'un plan de travail, saisit une tasse, la plaça sur la machine à expresso qu'elle enclencha.

 **\- Où est Emma ?** Questionna Zelena ne voyant pas la blonde.

 **\- Dans sa salle de sport... Elle aime bien y aller le matin pour se défouler, après son footing.**

 **\- Oh...** Zelena ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Regina retourna les pancakes et la machine sonna signalant que le café était prêt. La brune prit le café brûlant et le déposa devant sa sœur.

 **\- Bonjour !** Lança gaiement Emma en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle embrassa sa femme et salua Zelena. Regina plaça un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle devant elle et reçut un magnifique sourire en remerciement. Elle se prépara un café et enleva les pancakes du feu.

Elle s'assit enfin à table l'assiette de crêpes dans une main et son café dans l'autre. Emma complimenta la brune dès la première bouchée en gémissant de contentement et Zelena la suivit, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer aux louanges de la blonde.

Cette dernière lui demanda quand son train partait et lui apprit que Regina avait réussi à se décider.

La brune acquiesça, elle ne l'accompagnait pas aujourd'hui, ne se sentant pas prête à voir sa mère et encore moins à lui pardonner. Mais néanmoins, elle souhaitait garder le contact

avec sa sœur et l'invita à revenir avec sa famille pendant un week-end.

Zelena fut agréablement surprise par cette décision. Elle qui était persuadée qu'elle allait détester cette femme qui prenait tant de place dans les pensées de sa mère. Elle qui avait bénéficié de l'amour de leur mère et qui avait abandonnée cette dernière, la voici prête à accepter de la revoir, de lui présenter sa famille. Zelena se contenta de hocher la tête et de leurs dire qu'elle en parlerait à Victor.

Ce week-end eu bien lieu et il fut suivi de bien d'autres, les Whales avaient passé une semaine de vacances avec les Swan et leur famille en Norvège d'où était originaire les Frozen.

À chaque fois Zelena racontait leur séjour à sa mère qui faisait mine que le refus persistant de Regina ne la blessait pas. Et puis son état s'était aggravé et Emma avait eu son accident. Et Regina avait accepté.

* * *

 **\- Régina ? Quand comptes-tu rendre visite à Cora ?** Répéta Zelena, faisant revenir sa soeur au moment présent.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans la semaine, quand on sera bien installée** , répondit évasivement la brune.

 **\- Promets-moi que tu le feras avant la fin de la semaine, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu restes avec elle** , remarqua Regina.

 **\- C'est la dernière figure parentale qu'il me reste, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, elle reste ma... mère.**

La brune soupira, elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompue par sa femme qui éleva la voix.

 **\- Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vous être déplacé aujourd'hui. Vous comptez tous énormément pour nous deux et vous savoir avec nous ce soir nous fait extrêmement plaisir et nous touche énormément. Nous allons commencer une nouvelle vie. Resterons-nous définitivement à Storybrooke ? Nous n'en savons rien ! Je suppose que nous nous poserons cette question dans un an quand mon arrêt de travail arrivera à échéance. Et mon dieu, vous savez à quel point j'en ai hâte** , tous sourirent. **Bref, je suppose que cette année sera riche en nouvelles expériences, moi sans action, Gina sans trop de travail, Henry dans une nouvelle école avec de nouveaux potentiels copains, Jamie avec une entreprise à gérer, Kat et Fred avec un enfant, je ne vais pas tout vous citer sinon on en a pour la nuit ! Je suis tellement heureuse et fière de savoir que j'ai enfin une vraie famille sur qui je peux compter, donc merci !**

Sa déclaration fut acclamée par tous. Ils applaudirent et se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser ou l'étreindre.

L'heure de partir arriva rapidement et leurs invités les quittèrent après des énièmes remerciements. Seuls Elsa, les Nolan et les Congeal restaient dormir à Storybrooke. La première pour passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis sa blessure. Et les quatre autres pour voir David le lendemain.

D'ailleurs ils avaient pris deux chambres au Granny's, contrairement à Elsa qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami de la nouvelle maison des Swan.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 7 : Les Nolan, où comme l'indique le titre vous allez en savoir plus sur Kathryn, James et David !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Les Nolan

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : Tu as exactement raison, je voulais montrer à quel point Emma a une importance pour Regina. Cora va devoir attendre un peu avant de revoir Regina, la rancune est tenace. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

 **Les Nolan**

* * *

Le lendemain, Ruby vit avec surprise David entrer dans le dîner accompagné d'une grande brune aux formes bien plus généreuses que celles de Mary-Margareth. Elle regarda l'horloge,huit heures quarante-cinq, elle tiqua.

Les deux amoureux ( _MM et David_ ) avaient gardé l'habitude de venir prendre leur café à sept heure et quart en semaine ou à neuf heure et quart en week-end, comme quand ils cherchaient encore à voir l'autre et à se faire remarquer.

Elle faillit intervenir quand le blond embrassa à pleine bouche la femme, elle ferma les yeux, souffla puis se présenta à sa table, l'adjoint du shérif lui commanda un petit déjeuner copieux en lui souriant comme si de rien était.

Avant d'aller donner la commande à sa grand-mère, elle entendit le fiancé de sa meilleure amie s'excuser auprès de la femme qui l'accompagnait et prétexter un coup de fil du bureau avant de sortir du restaurant.

Quand elle revint dans la salle, la femme qui accompagnait son ami lui demanda où étaient les toilettes. Ensuite, elle vit David et Mary-Margaret entrer et lui sourirent. Et là, elle ne put se retenir, elle se précipita vers le blond et le giflât devant les yeux horrifiés de Mary en hurlant,

 **\- Non mais tu n'as pas honte de te pointer comme ça, avec elle, comme si de rien était ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu…**

 **\- Mais enfin Ruby ? Tu es folle ? De quoi tu parles ?** Lui demanda Mary, ne comprenant pas sa rage soudaine envers son fiancé.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie** , tenta de la rassurer David, **elle n'y peut rien. Si des femmes commence à me gifler sans raison, ça ne signifie qu'une chose…**

La porte s'ouvrit mais personne n'y prêta une réelle attention.

 **\- ...Mon frère est dans les parages !** Termina David en souriant pauvrement. **Salut James** , termina-t-il en se retournant.

Les deux femmes firent de même et se retrouvèrent face à la copie conforme de leur ami, souriant, probablement ravi de sa plaisanterie.

 **\- Salut frangin, avoue que je t'ai manqué !**

 **\- Bien sûr, me faire traiter de connard à tous les coins de rues par tes ex ou leurs amis et me recevoir des baffes sans raison me fait tellement plaisir** , ironisa le blond.

James éclata de rire mais avant qu'il puisse continuer à se moquer de son frère, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un couple que ni Mary, ni Ruby ne connaissaient.

 **\- James ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait des tiennes !** S'exclama la femme.

 **\- Mais Kat, t'aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a reçu la gifle !** Répliqua le jumeau de David comme un enfant.

 **\- Salut petit frère ! Désolée pour Jamie, il faut toujours qu'il se débrouille pour t'embêter.**

 **\- Salut Kat'** , répondit David en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Bonjour David.**

 **\- Frederik, comment vas-tu ?** Demanda le blond à son beau-frère.

 **\- Très bien, le réveil a été un peu difficile.**

 **\- Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les Swan ! C'était évident que la petite soirée allait se finir tard** , sourit James à l'adresse de Fred.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda tout de même David.

 **\- Je croyais que tu devais l'appeler pour le prévenir,** déclara la blonde à l'adresse de son frère, le regard accusateur.

 **\- Mais non, c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu le ferais !** Se défendit James.

 **\- Regina et Emma nous ont invité à leur pendaison de crémaillère, il y avait tous nos amis, donc on a beaucoup discuté** , lui expliqua Fred, coupant net le début de la dispute.

 **\- Ah ! Jack !** S'exclama soudain James tout sourire en direction de la brune qui revenait des toilettes. **Viens que je te présente mon frère** , il prit la brune par la main et lui dit, **voici David, David je te présente ma merveilleuse femme, Jacqueline.**

 **\- Toi marié ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en mon absence ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes que fiancés** , répondit la femme en souriant, **et je dois dire que j'ai été la première surprise et dubitative en apprenant que James était tombé amoureux et plus encore quand j'ai su que j'étais l'heureuse élue** , termina-t-elle, faisant sourire tous ceux qui connaissait le blond qui faisait semblant de bouder dans un coin, faussement vexé.

 **\- Et toi ? Où est ta fiancée ?** Demanda Kathryn, intriguée.

David lui sourit et prit la main de Mary, qui observait l'étrange scène en silence.

 **\- Je vous présente Mary-Margaret, ma fiancée. Mary, voici ma sœur Kathryn, son mari Frederik, mon jumeau James et donc sa fiancée Jacqueline.**

 **\- Enchantée de vous connaître** , déclara Mary, ne sachant quoi dire.

 **\- Moi de même** , répondit la blonde en souriant faussement, elle savait très bien qui elle était et qu'elle avait blessé Emma. Mais n'en sachant pas plus, elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle prendrait évidemment le parti de sa sœur et de sa femme si un conflit éclatait.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand Granny, qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation, cria à Ruby que la commande de la table 8 était prête.

Ils s'installèrent donc et entamèrent le petit-déjeuner commandé par James, bien vite rejoint par David et Mary.

 **\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas déjeuné au loft ?** Proposa l'adjoint du shérif.

 **\- Pourquoi pas ?** Répondit sa sœur en regardant les trois autres, à la recherche d'une approbation qu'elle obtint rapidement.

 **\- Parfait !** Sourit David, content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

-/-

Il avait quitté son frère et sa sœur, à la mort de leurs parents, n'arrivant pas à garder la face et à gérer ses émotions comme eux. Contrairement à sa famille, il n'avait pas de grande aspiration, ni d'ambition. Il souhaitait juste avoir une petite vie tranquille.

Il disait souvent, en riant, que c'était le caractère trop volage de son frère et leur ressemblance qui l'avait fait fuir, mais en réalité, il en avait eu marre de voir Kathryn exceller dans ses études de droit et se voir acceptée, dès l'obtention de son diplôme, dans un des meilleurs cabinets de Boston où elle faisait son stage.

James n'était pas en reste, admis à Yale, destiné à de grandes études de commerce, tous le voyaient déjà à la tête d'une grande entreprise.

Et le jeune David... Qui ne souhaitait ni gloire, ni prestige. Juste vivre sa vie, aider les gens s'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait commencé à faire une école de vétérinaire, mais changea de voie au bout de deux ans d'études et devint quelques années plus tard, inspecteur aux stups' de Phœnix.

Mais encore une fois, la pression familiale était trop pesante et il demanda à se faire muter, n'importe où, dans une petite ville de préférence.

Voilà comment il avait atterri à Storybrooke. Bien sûr, il voyait toujours son frère et sa sœur, prenait de leurs nouvelles, mais jamais il n'avait regretté d'avoir quitté Boston.

Il était parti de Phœnix, l'année où Kathryn avait recueilli Regina. Et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, alors que sa sœur la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, si ce n'est comme sa propre sœur.

Il avait été encore plus surpris de découvrir que son jumeau, habituellement si fermé en termes de relation, quelles qu'elles soient, l'avait acceptée et la considérait lui aussi comme sa sœur.

Il avait voulu rencontrer cette femme qui avait pris une place très importante dans le cœur de sa famille, mais malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à Boston ou à New-York, elle était absente, en déplacement ou en train de réviser ses partiels.

Pourtant il connaissait toute sa vie. À chaque fois qu'il avait son frère ou sa sœur au téléphone, il avait le droit à au moins cinq bonnes minutes de nouvelles de Regina. Ainsi il savait, qu'elle avait laissé James prendre la direction provisoire de son entreprise, pendant une année.

Il avait été étonné d'apprendre que son frère avait accepté de travailler pour Regina. Lui qui le voyait en chef d'entreprise intransigeant, en patron dictateur, le voilà, employé de sa "sœur"...

-/-

Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, David s'excusa. Il devait prendre son service. Il fut bien vite suivi par Mary-Margaret, qui dit, en souriant, qu'elle avait un déjeuner à préparer.

La matinée passa rapidement, Kathryn, son mari, son frère et Jacqueline l'avaient passé en compagnie des Swan et d'Elsa. Ces derniers avaient été mis au courant de l'invitation de David et Mary.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un semi silence, qui était brisé à l'occasion par l'un ou l'autre, qui tentait de lancer une conversation qui se finissait généralement par un silence gêné.

Après le repas, David proposa de prendre le café dans le salon. Il essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kathryn était si froide avec Mary et pourquoi James avait ce ton moqueur quand il s'adressait à elle.

 **\- Alors James, ça fait quoi d'être à la tête d'une entrepris ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

 **\- C'est assez étrange, j'ai beaucoup plus de responsabilités qu'avant. Certes je m'occupais de toute la partie vente, business, marketing, mais je n'avais pas autant de dossier à gérer. Travailler avec Regina, c'est vraiment un luxe. Elle est tellement perfectionniste qu'elle s'occupe en surface de presque chaque dossier avant de le confier à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Donc, tu travailles avec Regina Mills ?** Demanda étonné Mary. Elle avait compris au fil des conversations que la famille de David était très amie avec Regina et Emma.

 **\- Ouaip', elle ne connaissait rien en gestion de grande entreprise. Elle arrivait à gérer plusieurs restos, mais elle avait besoin d'aide pour arriver à organiser toute une entreprise et c'est là que j'interviens** , termina-t-il fièrement.

 **\- Et son entreprise est axée dans quel secteur ?**

 **\- Restauration !** S'exclame joyeusement le jumeau de David. **Elle a plusieurs restaurants sur la côte est, elle écrit et publie des bouquins de recettes et elle est en train de réfléchir à ouvrir une école de cuisine pour former des futurs chefs.**

 **\- C'est très complet** , fit remarquer la petite brune surprise.

Elle était persuadée que la fille de Cora avait suivi la voie que sa mère lui destinait et était devenue une personnalité politique ou une femme d'affaires intraitable à la tête d'un véritable empire financier. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans une cuisine.

 **\- Et donc, vous êtes institutrice ?** Demanda Frederik, changeant de sujet.

Kathryn ne put s'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au mal qu'elle avait fait à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa belle-sœur.

 **\- Heu... Oui** , répondit Mary, un peu déstabilisée par le regard froid de la sœur de son fiancé. **Je suis professeur de biologie et de sciences naturelles au collège de Storybrooke. J'ai travaillé pendant quelques années comme maîtresse en primaire** , précisa-t-elle.

La discussion continua sur les métiers des uns et des autres et encore une fois, Mary fut étonnée de découvrir que Frederik était sculpteur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mari de cette femme si froide et hautaine puisse être artiste.

Elle allait finir par arrêter de se poser des questions. Entre Regina, visiblement mariée à sa sœur, et Kathryn à Frederik, ses préjugés en prenaient un coup.

David demanda enfin à sa sœur pourquoi elle n'avait pas bu une goutte de vin. Et elle lui annonça tout sourire qu'elle était enceinte.

Le blond la félicita, pas le moins du monde vexé d'être le dernier au courant de la nouvelle, trop heureux d'être bientôt oncle.

James lui dit que ce serait lui le parrain, mais Kathryn le contredit en affirmant que pour l'instant rien n'avait été décidé. Elle ajouta que s'il continuait à se comporter comme un gamin et à embêter David, il n'aurait aucune chance de prétendre à ce titre.

Il était 17 heures quand ils commencèrent à être à court de conversations. Les Nolan n'avaient pas envie de se quitter, David leur proposa donc de se promener un peu dans la ville et ses alentours.

Tous acceptèrent, désireux de ne pas mettre fin à cet après-midi. Au fil des heures et des conversations, Kathryn s'était détendue, au point de ne plus regarder méchamment la petite brune et arrivait à lui parler normalement.

-/-

Il était 19 heures quand ils rentrèrent au loft.

Mary s'empressa de leur proposer de rester dîner. Elle s'entendait bien avec Jacqueline qui enseignait les mathématiques dans un lycée New-Yorkais et David s'était toujours bien entendu avec son beau-frère qui était, comme lui, très simple.

 **\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous sommes déjà invités chez les Swan** , leur apprit James.

 **\- Mais je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas de rajouter deux couverts** , rajouta Kathryn voulant rester avec son second frère.

 **\- Oh, on ne veut pas les déranger...** Affirma David, gêné.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Regina en fait toujours plus que nécessaire et Emma adore recevoir** , le rassura Fred.

Kat' s'éclipsa un instant pour appeler les Swan et Emma accepta, de toute façon elle allait devoir affronter Mary à un moment ou à un autre donc autant que ça soit entourée de sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 8 : L'étrange famille dans lequel les Nolan vont déjeuner chez les Swan, accompagné de Mary.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - L'étrange famille

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : J'aimais bien cette situation, elle décrit bien la relation entre les deux frères, ils s'aiment mais ils sont tellement différent que ça les empêche d'être vraiment proche comme ils le sont chacun avec Kathryn. Oui, parfois les personnages ont des réactions qui sont expliquer un peu plus loin. Comme le fait que tu ne sache pas dès le début pourquoi Mary et Emma sont séparé, mais que tu l'apprennes au fil des chapitres. C'est un choix que j'ai fait pour mon histoire, si je peux te donner un conseil de lecture : laisse-toi porté par l'histoire et si tu as des interrogations à la fin, demande moi ;) La seule chose dont j'avais parlé avant l'explication s'était que Kat' est comme une sœur pour Régina. Donc tu n'avais rien zappé ! Tu vas voir pour le repas, mais petit indice, Emma est bien entourée cette fois ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !**

 ** _Guest_ : J'ai pas compris ta question...**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

 **L'étrange famille**

* * *

 _Il était 19 heures quand ils rentrèrent au loft._

 _Mary s'empressa de leur proposer de rester dîner. Elle s'entendait bien avec Jacqueline qui enseignait les mathématiques dans un lycée New-Yorkais et David s'était toujours bien entendu avec son beau-frère qui était, comme lui, très simple._

 _ **\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous sommes déjà invités chez les Swan** , leur apprit James._

 _ **\- Mais je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas de rajouter deux couverts** , rajouta Kathryn voulant rester avec son second frère._

 _ **\- Oh, on ne veut pas les déranger...** Affirma David, gêné._

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Regina en fait toujours plus que nécessaire et Emma adore recevoir** , le rassura Fred._

 _Kat' s'éclipsa un instant pour appeler les Swan et Emma accepta, de toute façon elle allait devoir affronter Mary à un moment ou à un autre donc autant que ça soit entourée de sa famille._

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'ils se présentèrent tous les six devant l'ancienne clinique où ce fut une grande blonde qui leur ouvrit.

 **\- Salut tout le monde, venez, entrez.**

 **\- Hey blondie, où est ta sœur ?** Demanda James.

 **\- Dans le garage je pense, en train de tenter de ranger ce qu'elle a ramené de Boston. Je crois que j'ai entendu Rég' lui dire que si elle se casse quoique ce soit, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.**

 **\- Et elle a bien raison, ta sœur est beaucoup trop têtue. Salut Elsa** , rajouta Kathryn en l'enlaçant.

 **\- Et la tienne n'est pas mieux, salut Kat'** , les deux femmes se sourirent.

La blonde finit de saluer les nouveaux venus, elle se présenta comme la grande sœur d'Emma aux deux étrangers et précisa à David, qu'elle était heureuse de rencontrer enfin le jumeau parfait de James.

Elle les fit entrer dans le salon après leur avoir pris leurs manteaux. Un jeune garçon entra et se précipita sur David en criant,

 **\- Oncle Jamie !**

David gêné ne savait pas quoi faire.

 **\- Hey bonhomme c'est moi oncle Jamie, lui c'est mon frangin David.**

Le petit brun les regarde tour à tour.

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! On l'a vu avec 'Man dans le dîner** , déclara-t-il, **excusez-moi monsieur...** Puis il se précipita vers l'autre jumeau.

 **\- Alors bonhomme, tu as fait tourner la tête des filles de Storybrooke ?**

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, une voix s'éleva,

 **\- Ne commence pas à donner de mauvaises idées à mon fils, James.**

 **\- Oh tu n'es pas drôle Gina ! Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, je suis sûr qu'entre ton parrain et Emma, on va réussir à faire de toi un véritable tombeur !**

L'homme reçu une petite tape de la part de la brune. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Henry alla saluer son oncle et ses tantes.

 **\- Quels gamins ces deux-là ! Ils ne grandiront jamais c'est pas possible** , soupira Kathryn, faussement dépitée.

 **\- Surtout quand on pense qu'ils sont à la tête d'une des entreprises les plus florissantes du pays** , rajouta Jacqueline en secouant la tête.

Une porte s'ouvrit,

 **\- Salut la compagnie !** S'exclama une voix enjouée.

 **\- Emma ! Dis à ta femme que ton fils deviendra un véritable tombeur !** S'exclama James.

 **\- Em', dis à James que notre fils sera un parfait gentleman !** Exigea Regina.

 **\- Wow ! Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre pour commencer à vous disputer** , déclara la blonde en souriant, ne voulant pas prendre parti.

 **\- Salut Em' !** La salua Kathryn.

 **\- Hey, Kat' !** Lui répondit Emma avant de se tourner vers Jacqueline. **Salut Jack', ton fiancé est de bonne humeur dis donc aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Il semblerait en effet** , sourit en retour la brune.

 **\- Hey Freddy !** Continua la blonde.

 **\- Salut Em'.**

Elle se retrouva en face de David qu'elle salua chaleureusement,

 **\- Bonjour shérif ! La ressemblance est plus que troublante, je comprends que vous ayez préféré quitter Boston !**

 **\- Bonjour ma-**

 **\- Emma je vous en prie.**

 **\- Bonjour Emma** , sourit maladroitement l'homme, **comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Merveilleusement bien !**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant Mary avant de lâcher rapidement,

 **\- Salut Snow.**

Elle repartit en direction de Regina en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit sourire, hocher la tête et s'éclipser.

Mary était encore mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait dit. _Snow_. C'était le surnom qu'Emma lui donnait quand elle était petite, "parce qu'elle était aussi belle que Snow-White".

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle accueillerait ainsi, sans hurlement, juste avec ce surnom qui faisait remonter toute sa culpabilité.

David de son côté était surpris par l'étrange surnom qu'Emma Swan avait donné à sa fiancée.

 **\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai de la route à faire moi !** Déclara Elsa.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas rester boire un verre ?**

 **\- Pas d'alcool au volant !** Rappela la blonde avec sagesse, **et j'ai promis à Anna que je passerai la nuit chez elle.**

Elle salua à nouveau tout le monde, alla dans la cuisine saluer sa sœur et Regina, puis elle partit.

Emma revint avec l'apéritif en souriant.

 **\- Alors, comment votre journée s'est passée ?**

 **\- Tranquillement, on a visité un peu la ville...** Répondit Jack en prenant une olive distraitement.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, racontant un peu leur journée. Mary et David n'osaient pas prendre la parole, observant les interactions entre les uns et les autres.

 **\- Comment va ta mère Em' ?** Demanda soudain Kathryn, à la stupeur de Mary, **je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler hier soir...**

 **\- Elle se remet de son opération... La cataracte n'est pas la chose la plus douloureuse qui existe, mais bon ça l'embête de devoir rester tranquille.**

 **\- Heureusement que ta sœur est là !** Ajouta Jack.

 **\- Yep, elle arrive à la canaliser... Heureusement qu'elle est restée à Boston, parce qu'entre Elsa qui est partie en Alaska, et moi qui étais à New-York... Faut bien que quelqu'un reste à côté d'elle.**

 **\- Surtout maintenant qu'elle est grand-mère pour la seconde fois** , intervint Kathryn, **je comprends qu'elle ne la laisse pas s'enfuir trop loin…**

 **\- Hé ! Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! Et puis je suis là maintenant !** Répliqua Emma en poussant, joueuse, la sœur de Regina qui ricana.

Les discussions allaient de bon train, Mary observait en silence Emma, radieuse qui riait avec la famille de David. Celui-ci prenait parfois parti dans les différents débats qui naissaient de temps à autre entre les membres de cette étrange famille.

Regina entra dans la pièce et alla tout de suite s'assoir sur les genoux d'Emma. Elles se sourirent tendrement et Emma passa un bras protecteur autour de la hanche de la brune.

Henry apparu un sac sur l'épaule et il salua tout le monde. Regina ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, lui demandant s'il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on l'accompagne. Il secoua la tête en embrassant sa mère avant de prendre congé, en claquant la porte.

 **\- Tu es beaucoup trop mère poule avec lui Reg' !** Se moqua Kathryn. **Il a 12 ans !**

 **\- On en parlera dans neuf mois, quand tu devras courir partout afin de t'assurer que ton fils ou ta fille soit en sécurité** , répondit Regina, sans prendre pour elle la réflexion de sa sœur.

 **\- Il est parti où déjà ?** Demanda Jacqueline.

 **\- Chez Léna, il voulait rester avec Robyn hier soir, donc ils l'ont invité à venir dîner avec eux et à rester dormir ce soir** , lui apprit Emma.

Regina se releva pour ramener les bols qui contenaient l'apéritif dans la cuisine. Avant de les prévenir que le repas allait être prêt.

Ils se levèrent alors et prirent place autour de la table. Les discussions continuèrent, les rires éclataient très souvent. Mary ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir à sa place à cette table.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la culpabilité de l'étreindre, quand elle voyait sa sœur être heureuse sans elle. Elle était un peu jalouse de toutes les personnes qui partageaient désormais la vie d'Emma et qui arrivaient à la faire sourire alors qu'elle semblait invisible à ses yeux.

Quand leurs regards se croisaient, un voile de tristesse passait dans les yeux d'Emma. Elle n'en perdait pas son sourire, mais il n'était plus aussi éclatant, comme si sa présence la gênait…

Évidement qu'elle la rendait mal à l'aise ! Elle l'avait rejetée, traité comme une moins que rien alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle ! Si elle l'avait aidé ce soir-là, peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Mary ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qui était la famille de David, sa future belle-famille. Cette pensée la rassura, au moins elle allait revoir Emma puisqu'elle faisait, d'une façon étonnante, partie de cette famille.

Ils partirent après le repas, David devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin et il était hors de question qu'il boive trop ce soir. Ils partirent sous les commentaires déçus de son frère et de sa sœur.

Emma la salua de la même façon, en l'appelant Snow, mais de cette manière si mélancolique qu'elle la figeait sur place, incapable de lui rendre son salut.

Ils accompagnèrent tout de même les Nolan et les Congeal jusqu'au Granny's où ils passaient encore une nuit avant de quitter Storybrooke le lendemain matin. Ils se dirent au revoir et se quittèrent.

-/-

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement, les Swan ne sortaient pas beaucoup de chez eux et Mary ne revit pas sa sœur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Voyant sa meilleure amie torturée, Ruby ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour elle si elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi bizarre depuis quelques jours.

Elle avait d'abord essayé de lui demander des infos sur les nouvelles arrivantes, chez qui Mary et David avaient eu la chance d'être invités, mais l'institutrice s'était refermée lui disant seulement qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'intéressant.

Dubitative, Ruby ne l'avait pas cru et était certaine que l'étrange comportement de son amie venait en partie de cette journée qu'elle avait passé avec la famille de David. Et probablement aussi de sa dernière rencontre avec sa sœur.

Elle était en train de parler à Mary de la fête des mineurs qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Granny devait, comme tous les ans, remplir son stand de plein de plats et de desserts alléchants. Mary était chargée de vendre des bougies décorées avec l'aide de ses élèves.

Alors que Ruby lui disait que Granny était insupportable depuis la veille, persuadée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à cuisiner assez de mets pour le lendemain, une nouvelle cliente entra,

 **\- Salut Ruby !** S'exclamèrent deux voix enjouées.

 **\- Salut Emma, salut Henry, comment ça va ?**

 **\- Super bien, et toi ?** Répondit la blonde, en s'asseyant au comptoir, suivie bien vite de son fils.

 **\- Et bien, Granny est stressée à cause de la fête des mineurs et passe son temps à me disputer, mais sinon ça va !**

 **\- C'est quoi la fête des mineurs ?** Demanda le petit brun, intrigué.

 **\- C'est une fête qui a lieu tous les ans à Storybrooke en mémoire des mineurs. Parce que Storybrooke a été construit sur une ancienne mine** , expliqua la serveuse. **Le soir il y a grand bal où tout le monde est invité et Granny est chargée de fournir des plats pour tout le monde. L'argent de la vente est ensuite reversé à des œuvres caritatives** , ajouta la brune en souriant,

 **\- C'est comme les soirées que maman organise à New-York** , s'exclama enthousiaste Henry, **on pourra y aller ´Man ?**

 **\- Je n'y vois aucune objection gamin, surtout si c'est pour une bonne cause** , répondit la blonde amusée. **Bon il faudrait peut-être que nous fassions ce pourquoi on est venu ici !**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Donc on prend quoi ?** Demanda le garçon à sa mère.

 **\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, si on lui prend des pancakes, elle va nous tuer, les œufs elle va comprendre que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faits, elle avait bien aimé les viennoiseries la dernière fois non ?**

 **\- Oui !** S'exclama Henry comme si Emma avait eu l'idée du siècle, **elle a même dit qu'elles étaient bien meilleures que celles de New-York ! C'est une super idée ´Man !**

 **\- Parfait alors, on va prendre un assortiment de viennoiseries !** Déclara la blonde en souriant à Ruby qui hocha la tête amusée par la discussion entre la mère et le fils.

Elle prépara rapidement la commande de ses deux clients et leur souhaita une bonne journée.

 **\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Regina soit gay** , pensa Ruby tout haut, **et encore moins mariée à une femme comme Emma. Je veux dire, elles sont l'opposée l'une de l'autre** , se justifia-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Mary.

Cette dernière regarda sa soeur et celui qui aurait dû être son neveu s'engager sur le trottoir en riant de bon coeur. Elle eu un pincement au coeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 9 : La fête des mineurs, où comme le titre l'indique nos amis vont s'amuser à la fête des mineurs !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	9. Chapitre 9 - La fête des mineurs

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : Je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai eu une journée beaucoup trop chargée encore une fois^^ Je voulais vraiment que la "vengeance", si on peu appeler sa reaction comme ça, soit vraiment passive. Je n'aime pas trop le concept de la vengeance de base... Donc, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop frustrant, l'opposition Mary/Emma ne sera pas exactement frontale !**

 **Guest : Hey ! Je suis désolé si ça ne te plait pas, mais c'est comme ça. J'estime que leur relation n'est pas exactement le centre de l'histoire.**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 :_

 **La fête des mineurs**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, la ville était rassemblée sur la place du marché.

Emma et Regina, accompagnées par Henry, s'y rendirent quelques heures après le commencement de la fête. Elles furent bien vite rejointes par Lena et sa petite famille.

Henry et Robyn s'amusaient dans les différentes attractions mises en place par les habitants de la ville pour l'occasion. Les adultes les observaient de loin en discutant, Victor et la brune de sujets d'actualités et leurs femmes d'un film qui allait sortir dans peu de temps et qu'elles comptaient bien aller voir ensemble.

Leurs pas les guidèrent devant un stand de tir à la carabine et sans hésiter, Emma acheta un billet pour pouvoir y jouer, devant le regard faussement exaspéré de Regina.

Elle fit évidemment un sans-faute et eu le droit de choisir la peluche de son choix comme récompense. Elle désigna tout sourire le cheval à la robe sombre et la tendit à sa femme qui la regarda un instant avant de l'embrasser en déclarant,

 **\- Merci chérie, mais il est hors de question que je trimballe cette énorme peluche pendant toute la soirée.**

 **\- Je sais bien ma reine, ne t'inquiète pas je vais le porter** , répondit amusée la blonde.

Les adultes s'assirent finalement au bout d'une heure à déambuler entre les stands. Zelena acheta deux bougies à Mary pour les enfants et Victor, lui, avait gagné une peluche à un jeu de culture générale.

Regina et Lena allèrent chercher leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent dîner, Victor était en pleine conversation avec un collègue de l'hôpital, Emma décida de chercher une table libre dans l'espace aménagé pour que les gens puissent prendre une collation. Elle s'assit à une table de six places.

 **\- Hey Em' !** Une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

 **\- Salut Gus ! Comment ça va ?** Répondit-t-elle en regardant son frère qui s'était assis en face d'elle.

 **\- Tranquille, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question** , lui répondit-il en souriant.

 **\- Oh tais-toi ! Arrêtez de me demander ça ! Ça m'énerve !**

 **\- Je le sais p'tite sœur, mais j'adore te faire enrager ! Bon alors, dis-moi comment ça se passe avec Snow ?** Lui demanda-t-il soucieux.

August et ses amis avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Mary comme ça. Déjà parce qu'à l'époque la jeune Emma n'arrêtait pas de parler avec adoration de sa grande sœur, Snow.

-/-

Les enfants de l'orphelinat croyaient que la sœur d'Emma était Snow-White, la princesse que la plupart des petites filles adoraient.

Puis Mary avait arrêté de répondre à ses lettres, Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pendant plusieurs mois la blonde s'était dit que sa sœur ne devait plus les recevoir, elle essayait de trouver des excuses à l'absence de réponses de la petite brune. Et puis elle avait reçu une lettre, la première depuis plus de six mois et celle-ci avait tout expliqué en anéantissant tous ses espoirs. Sa grande sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait, celle qui lui avait promis de convaincre sa famille d'adoption, les Dwarf de la faire elle aussi adopter, celle qu'elle considérait comme son ange gardien même si elle était loin, lui avait écrit d'arrêter de lui envoyer des lettres. Elle lui avait clairement dit de ne plus chercher à la joindre, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une gamine. Elle lui demandait de l'oublier.

Emma venait de vivre la plus grande trahison.

Quand ses amis, August, un grand roux qui avait douze ans et Mulan, une petite chinoise garçon manqué qui avait son âge, apprirent que Snow avait fait du mal à Emma, ils lui promirent que jamais ils ne la laisseraient. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait un serment.

Ils avaient volé une épingle à nourrice à une des bénévole en charge de les encadrer et ils avaient fait le rituel des frères de sang comme ils avaient vu dans un film.

August avait alors déclaré qu'ils étaient maintenant lié par le lien du cœur et que ce lien était bien plus profond et important que celui de sang. Ils ne pouvaient plus le rompre, ils étaient liés à jamais.

Ils avaient aussi pris l'habitude de se surnommer par rapport aux héros de dessins-animés. Mulan ne s'appelait pas vraiment Mulan. Mais quand elle était arrivée un mois avant Emma, elle ne parlait pas. Seul Emma et August l'avaient fait parler et depuis ils étaient inséparables. Tout le monde l'avait surnommée Mulan depuis qu'ils avaient vu le Disney un soir. August avait écopé de Pinocchio, à cause de sa manie de mentir aux adultes, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient surnommé comme ça après un énième mensonge.

Plus tard, lorsque les frères Jones arrivèrent à l'orphelinat, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec le plus jeune, Killian et l'avait surnommé Hook comme le méchant de Peter Pan parce qu'il avait vécu toute sa jeunesse dans un bateau avant que son père ne soit arrêter pour avoir volé le bateau sur lequel ils avaient vécu tous les trois depuis la mort de leur mère.

Lily quant à elle n'avait pas voulu de surnom, Emma l'avait rencontrée quand elle avait quatorze alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux fugué de leur famille d'accueil respective. Puis quand elles avaient été retrouvées par la police, ils avaient envoyé Lily dans le même orphelinat qu'Emma. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de surnom, trouvant leur tradition pour les gamins.

August lui avait alors proposé Starla, en référence à l'étrange tâche de naissance que la brune avait sur son poignet. Celle-ci l'avait regardé septique puis avait accepté quand l'ado lui avait précisé que sans surnom, elle ne pouvait pas faire partie du groupe.

Emma avait bien aimé l'histoire du petit canard et Mulan lui avait suggéré de se faire appeler Swan. Ainsi pendant toute sa jeunesse Emma corrigeait chaque adulte osant l'appeler Emma Blanchard, prétendant s'appeler Emma Swan. Quand elle en eu l'occasion, elle changea son nom, abandonnant son nom de naissance, porteur de beaucoup trop de souffrances et de déceptions.

 **\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je peux la voir et lui parler sans trop avoir envie de lui foutre un poing dans la g…**

 **\- Langage chérie** , la reprit une voix faussement sévère dans son dos.

Elle sourit à sa femme, se décalant pour la laisser s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui volant un baiser au passage.

 **\- Tu es déjà revenue ?**

 **\- Oui, les enfants ont embarqué Lena dans un de leur jeux. J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai préféré revenir près de toi.** Regina lui sourit tendrement.

 **\- Je ne vais assurément pas m'en plaindre** , répondit la blonde en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser encore.

 **\- Vous parliez de quoi ?** Demanda curieuse la brune.

 **\- Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé les retrouvailles avec Snow** , lui apprit son beau-frère, reprenant son sérieux.

 **\- Et bien, je dirais que Em' n'a montré aucune émotion pendant leurs rares rencontres. Je dois avouer qu'elle a presque mieux réagi que Kat'...**

 **\- Sûr, ta sœur a passé la soirée à la fusiller du regard, ce n'est pas compliqué d'avoir l'air moins hostile qu'elle…** Fit remarquer Emma, **je suis passée à autre chose, je ne lui en veux plus… Je ne suis même pas certaine de lui en avoir voulu un jour...** Ajoute-t-elle en soupirant, fatiguée que tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle.

 **\- Elle a passé une soirée avec vous ?**

 **\- Yep, David, son fiancé, est le jumeau de Jamie... Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ne pas l'inviter. De toute façon il y très peu de chance pour que l'on ne se croise pas un jour ou l'autre, autant que nos rencontres soient un minimum maîtrisées…**

Regina lui serra la main de manière rassurante.

 **\- Je te soutiens quel que soit ta décision. Si tu lui as pardonné, je ne vais rien tenter contre elle, je me limiterai uniquement à des regards noirs.**

Avant que August puisse dire quoique ce soit, une voix enjouée les interrompit,

 **\- Maman, ´Man ! Regardez ce que Tante Lena m'a offert.**

Il leur tendit une épée en bois, tout fier.

 **\- Et bien maintenant tu es un vrai petit chevalier** , lui fit remarquer sa mère brune.

Ils dînèrent tous les sept, discutant avec animation de différents sujets.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, c'était la rentrée des classes. Henry était inscrit dans la petite école de Storybrooke et il avait réussi à convaincre ses mères de ne pas l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Quand il revint le soir chez lui, il décrit avec animation sa journée, Mary-Margaret était sa professeure principale. Il s'était fait des amis, Nicholas Zimmer, Paige Hatter et une certaine Grace.

Les femmes étaient contentes pour leur petit garçon.

Une semaine plus tard, Emma prenait un chocolat au Granny's en attendant son frère avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Elle avait décidé que rester un an sans rien faire aller très vite la faire mourir d'ennuis.

Ça avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de dispute avec Regina. La brune ne voulait pas qu'Emma se dépense trop, elle voulait qu'elle se repose un maximum, mais la blonde était têtue et ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps inactive.

Finalement, Regina avait cédé à l'unique condition que son activité ne lui prenne pas trop de temps et qu'elle ne soit pas trop physique. Dépitée, l'ancienne Shérif avait accepté, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait désormais ne compter que sur le sport qu'elle faisait quotidiennement pour se défouler et entretenir une parfaite forme physique.

Elles s'étaient plaintes toutes les deux de l'autre à August qui avait tenté d'apaiser les deux parties. Il aimait bien le rôle de médiateur qu'il avait su adopter dès le début de leur relation.

Elles avaient toutes les deux un caractère très fort, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. C'est pourquoi les disputes avaient très vite fusées entre les deux femmes. Il s'était très vite entendu avec la brune qui avait très vite compris qu'il serait son meilleur allié dans sa relation avec la blonde.

August était un des rares à connaître l'histoire des deux femmes dans leur totalité. Il pouvait donc les comprendre mieux que personne. Emma et Kathryn n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien alors qu'ils étaient plus que très différents.

C'était pourtant simple, August était discret et de très bon conseil. Avoir passé son enfance et une partie de son adolescence à enchaîner les familles d'accueils l'avait très vite obligé à juger les gens. Il pouvait analyser très vite une situation et y trouver une interprétation ou une solution rapidement.

Kathryn avait d'abord été très jalouse de voir ce nouveau venu, cet homme à l'apparence négligée, prendre sa place en tant que confident. Mais elle fut rassurée quand elle se rendit compte que Regina continuait de se confier auprès d'elle. Elle avait donc consenti à partager son rôle de journal intime, comprenant que les conseils d'August étaient probablement plus réfléchis que les siens.

Il réussissait presque à chaque fois à expliquer à l'une le comportement de l'autre, réglant ainsi la discorde.

Alors qu'il se confiait à Marco sur la dernière dispute des deux femmes, celui qu'il considérait comme son père, lui apprit qu'il cherchait une aide pour sa petite entreprise de charpenterie.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait publié une petite annonce dans le _Mirror_ , le journal de Storybrooke, mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Il faut dire que la petite bourgade avait peu de chômeurs ou de jeunes apprentis à la recherche d'un stage ou d'un petit job.

L'homme proposa donc à son fils d'en informer Emma et que si elle était intéressée par le job, il se ferait une joie de l'accueillir. Il avait juste besoin d'une personne pour gérer ses rendez-vous et gérer le petit magasin dans lequel il proposait certaines de ses œuvres.

Le job n'était probablement pas le plus passionnant, mais en plus d'être le seul proposé dans la petite ville, il était le plus reposant. Et puis de toute façon, aucun travail ne comprenant pas d'effort physique ne la satisferait, alors autant qu'elle vienne travailler avec lui, ça l'occupera.

August avait approuvé l'idée, Emma accepterait à coup sûr, elle avait un bon feeling avec les gens, elle était bien loin de la petite fille de neuf/dix ans qui faisait fuir les parents avec son regard noir et ses fringues de garçon manqué, quand ils étaient gosses.

Elle était toujours souriante, avait toujours un mot sympathique et un regard avenant envers les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était la _Magie Henry et Gina_ plaisantait souvent August quand il voyait sa sœur aussi rayonnante en présence des deux amours de sa vie.

Emma regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois, son frère était en retard, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir en hésitant sur la banquette devant elle. Elle leva le regard, prête à lancer une réflexion pour le taquiner mais se reprit très vite en remarquant que la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas August.

 **\- Snow** , souffla-t-elle, incertaine quant à la présence inattendue de sa sœur.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 10 : Les tribulations de Mary dans lequel vous aurez la chance d'entrer dans sa petite tête ^^.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Les tribulations de Mary

**Bonjour à tous !**

 _ **Guest2**_ __ **: Je voulais vraiment instaurer une différence entre la vie d'Emma et de Mary. Là où Emma est entourée, Mary n'a qu'une seule vraie amie et à rejeter sa sœur... J'aimais bien l'idée d'August, l'homme de l'ombre ^^ Je pense que c'est important d'avoir quelqu'un de poser qui connait la personne que tu aimes, en tout cas assez pour t'aider à décrypter certaines réactions :) C'est sûr que Régina est rassurée, au moins Emma ne se met pas en danger !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 :_

 **Les tribulations de Mary**

* * *

Mary n'en pouvait plus. Voilà près de trois semaines qu'elle avait plus ou moins retrouvé sa sœur. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, elle ne se contentait que de la saluer d'un simple "Snow", sans rien ajouter de plus.

La brunette passait ses journées et ses nuits à penser à sa sœur, elle avait tellement de remord qu'elle se demandait comme elle arrivait à ne pas déprimer seule, en position fœtal sur son lit.

Elle s'était attendue à voir sa petite sœur si impulsive dans ses souvenirs, exploser de colère, de reproches, de mépris, mais elle se contentait de faire comme si elle n'était qu'une ancienne connaissance sans beaucoup d'importance. Et elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

Elle était toujours calme en sa présence, semblant ne pas faire plus attention à elle qu'à Archie, le psy de la ville. Même lorsqu'elle avait été dans sa maison, sous son toit, elle n'avait pas paru être plus déranger que ça par sa présence. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne lui avait posé aucune question laissant aux autres le soin de les lui poser.

Cette soirée avait été étrange mais instructive. Sa sœur n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescente paniquée d'il y a treize ans, ni avec l'enfant sauvage d'il y a vingt ans. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, sûre d'elle, aimée et aimante. Et une petite voix dans son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui souffler que ce n'était sûrement pas grâce à elle qu'elle était aussi souriante.

Au fil des conversations, elle avait compris qu'Emma s'était construit une véritable famille qui allait bien au-delà de Regina et d'Henry. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à les imaginer ensemble avec un fils en plus. Un fils. Probablement le petit bébé qu'elle avait traité de bâtard ignoble et qu'elle avait rejeté en même temps que sa mère.

Elle avait eu tort ce soir-là, il y a treize ans. Emma avait été capable de l'élever, d'en faire un garçon poli, sympathique et très intelligent. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle était sa professeure principale cette année et les échos de ses collègues avaient fini de la convaincre qu'Henry Swan était un bon garçon.

En plus de sa femme et son fils, Emma avait une mère et une sœur, Elsa la grande blonde qu'elle avait brièvement croisée chez elle.

Comprendre qu'Emma avait réussi à se reconstruire après son rejet aurait dû lui faire cesser de culpabiliser, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

La veille elle avait craqué, elle n'en pouvait plus et David ne comprenait pas son comportement. D'ailleurs, voir que la famille de David connaissait parfaitement Emma et qu'en plus ils considéraient Regina comme leur sœur, avait fini de l'achever. Elle avait ressenti tellement de jalousie ce soir-là que la honte la dévorait encore.

Elle avait donc décidé de tout révéler à Ruby. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à David, elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse cette partie sombre de son passé, elle ne voulait pas briser l'image parfaite qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle avait donc proposé à sa meilleure amie d'aller boire un verre ensemble au Rabbit Hole, un petit bar presqu'à l'extérieur de Storybrooke. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement, comprenant que Mary avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle. Elles avaient commencé la soirée en parlant de tout et de rien, Mary avalait verre sur verre afin de se donner le courage de tout avouer à la serveuse.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui expliqua que sa sœur n'était autre qu'Emma, la femme de Regina. La blonde pétillante qui lui disait bonjour dès qu'elle la croisait. Ruby avait été surprise. Elle comprenait soudain l'étrange attitude des deux femmes lorsqu'elles se croisaient au Granny's.

À la fin de la discussion, Mary posa l'éternelle question que tout le monde pose à sa meilleure amie,

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

La brune réfléchi un moment avant de déclarer,

 **\- C'est pourtant simple, tu t'excuses et tu essayes de te faire pardonner. Ça sera peut-être dure, tu vas beaucoup galérer, mais tu as de grandes chances de réussir.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner ? Je suis un monstre !**

 **\- Elle t'a accepté chez elle, elle te salue, elle ne prépare aucun plan de vengeance contre toi et elle se contente de vivre sans faire de vague dès que tu es dans les parages... Je pense qu'elle ne t'en veux plus... Si tu cherches à te faire pardonner, que tu tentes de refaire partie de sa vie, je doute qu'elle te rejette...**

Mary se tu. Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire, Ruby avait probablement raison et puis de toute façon, si sa sœur la rejetait, elle l'avait bien mérité…

Ruby lui donna comme dernier conseil d'aller voir Emma le plus rapidement possible et de lui demander une discussion pendant laquelle elle s'excuserait.

C'était ce conseil qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre le lendemain matin. Elle était allée prendre son café quotidien avec Ruby, David étant parti plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait des rapports en retard.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte du diner, elle la vit, attablée un chocolat chaud devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua la serveuse qui lui faisait des signes pour qu'elle aille parler à Emma. La brunette soupira, cherchant un peu de courage au milieu de l'océan de lâcheté qu'était sa vie.

Plus elle se rapprochait de la table d'Emma, plus elle angoissait. Elle s'assit sans réfléchir devant elle, alors que la blonde fixait sa montre.

Elle releva la tête, probablement pour dire quelque chose mais la referma bien vite en se rendant compte que c'était Mary devant elle.

 **\- Snow.**

Son ton était neutre mais la surnommée perçu un peu d'incertitude dans ses yeux. _Je suis un monstre_ , se répétait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se reprit, se rendant compte que la blonde attendait sûrement une réponse.

 **\- Bonjour Emma, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi s'il te plait** , débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Sa sœur la regarda incrédule.

 **\- À quel propos ?**

Que dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer clairement, tout s'emmêle dans sa tête et soudain, sans qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir, elle lui répondit,

 **\- Le testament, il faudrait que l'on s'organise pour les boxes et pour la maison...**

 _Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Maintenant elle va croire que je ne suis intéressée que par l'argent ou je ne sais pas quoi et que j'assume toute les horreurs que je lui ai balancées…_

 **\- Bien sûr, pas de problème... Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi, donc on fait comme tu veux…**

 **\- D'après les documents de Maître Jones, les boxes sont à Boston... Donc on pourrait y aller ensemble, et pour la maison…**

Si Emma avait souri quand elle avait dit "Maître Jones", maintenant elle abordait un air plus neutre. Mary s'était arrêté, cherchant une façon adéquate pour formuler sa pensée.

 **\- ... Il faudrait aller voir ce qu'elle est devenue, et décider de ce que l'on veut en faire…**

La blonde se contenta de hocher la tête,

 **\- D'accord, je te propose que tu viennes à la maison pour qu'on puisse en discuter au calme et plus sérieusement, mais je suis d'accord pour qu'on y aille ensemble. Tu n'as qu'à passer demain aprèm'.**

 **\- D'accord, parfait, merci beaucoup. À demain alors...** Mary lui fit un léger sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le comptoir ou sa meilleure amie l'attendait.

Elle croisa August Booth, le fils adoptif de Marco Gepetto, le charpentier. Il abordait toujours une barbe de trois jours et une veste en cuir.

Elle se souvient très bien de son arrivée à Storybrooke. C'était quatre ans auparavant. Il avait débarqué sur sa moto, Mary déjeunait au Granny lorsqu'il était entré dans le diner et avait demandé comment se rendre chez Marco.

Plus tard, les habitants de la petite ville avait appris que le jeune homme était le fils du vieil artisan et qu'il s'installait avec lui. August avait beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années. Il était écrivain.

Elle n'avait jamais eu un quelconque avis sur lui. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par faire partie du décor... Le jour où ils avaient été présentés, il avait abordé un air surpris puis il avait froncé les sourcils et l'avait salué avec beaucoup moins de chaleur que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait réagi, et réagissait toujours, comme ça avec elle.

Elle eut la réponse quand elle l'entendit s'exclamer,

 **\- Swan ! Comment ça va chérie ?**

 **\- Salut Gus ! Comme d'habitude frangin, et toi ?**

 **\- Tu me connais, je vais toujours bien ! Bon, alors passons au chose sérieux, tu as réfléchi à la proposition de papa ?**

 **\- Evidemment, je serais super heureuse de bosser avec lui. En plus il s'est déjà mis d'accord avec Gina pour ne pas me faire faire des choses trop physiques…**

 **\- Déprime pas trop chérie !**

Mary n'en entendit pas plus. Ruby lui servit un café et la regardant tendrement comme pour la réconforter.

 **\- August est son frère ?** Demanda-t-elle, avec un espoir vain que la brune la contredise.

 **\- Apparemment... Le lendemain de son arrivée, elle est allée chercher un p'tit dej' à emporter et August est arrivé. Il me l'a présenté comme sa sœur. Je suis désolé, Mary…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive. Elle a une grande sœur et un grand frère. Elle a réussi à reconstruire une famille, contrairement à moi…**

La brunette soupira, finit son café et jeta un dernier regard vers August et sa sœur, avant de sortir du restaurant.

Elle se répétait en boucle, qu'au moins, August l'avait rendu heureuse, là où elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Quand à Emma et August, ils finirent tranquillement leurs boissons dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Ruby qui tentait de les observer de manière discrète, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la sœur de Mary.

Elle était littéralement tombée des nue en apprenant l'existence de la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie et encore plus en comprenant que celle-ci l'avait rejeté avec son bébé. Elle avait bien compris que ce soir-là, elle avait totalement paniquée.

Elle craignait d'être montré du doigt lorsque l'on apprendrait qu'elle avait menti, elle n'avait pas envie que son image de petite fille modèle vole en éclat et que les villageois commencent à la mépriser.

Et puis elle lui avait expliqué le choc que ça avait été de la revoir après ces sept années de silence. Elle ne s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle soit enceinte à seize ans et qu'elle la supplie de l'aider.

Bien sûr, Ruby ne cautionnait absolument pas la réaction de son amie qu'elle jugeait inconsciente, cruelle, égoïste et idiote. Mais bien évidemment il lui était impossible de lui dire tout cela. Elle se devait d'être là pour son amie, la soutenir et la réconforter. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait donné raison.

Quand elle avait appris que la blonde était la fameuse sœur de Mary, elle avait presque été aussi étonné que quand elle l'avait vu embrasser Regina Mills le soir de leur arrivée. Elle l'avait imaginé beaucoup moins sûr d'elle, presque paumée dans ce monde qui ne l'avait pas épargné.

Mais elle était tout le contraire. Elle était forte, sûre d'elle, aimée et aimante. Elle avait su se reconstruire après les deux rejets de sa sœur. Mary lui avait raconté comment elle avait cessé de répondre à ses lettres un peu moins d'un an après son adoption.

C'était le point de l'histoire que Ruby avait du mal à comprendre, pourquoi être allé voir celle qui l'avait rejeté si elle était aussi bien entourée ? Ça se voyait qu'elle connaissait August depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, elle n'avait pas pu le rencontrer après, leur lien n'aurait pas pu être aussi profond.

Elle réfléchissait tellement intensément, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Dorothée se glisser derrière elle et l'embrasser dans le cou. Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire les gros yeux, elle fondit devant le sourire amusé de sa copine.

 **\- Tu étais partie où exactement chérie ?** Lui demandât-elle en se laissant enlacer,

 **\- Hum, très loin... Mary a des… problèmes on va dire, et j'essaie de lui trouver une solution...** Lui répondit Ruby en l'embrassant doucement.

 **\- Tu devrais la laisser régler ses problèmes seule et te contenter de lui donner des conseils... Ça ne sert à rien de te torturer, je suis sûre qu'elle le fait très bien toute seule.**

Ruby lui sourit. Elle prit sa pause auprès de sa grand-mère qui ronchonna. Elle entra avec sa petite amie dans la réserve sous les ricanements de celle-ci. Elle l'a retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 11 : Visites, qui se concentre sur Emma, August et Marco.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Visites

**Bonjour à tous !**

 _ **Guest2**_ **: Bonsoir ! Tu as tout compris. Enfin, Mary avait quand même une vingtaine d'année... Mais, peut-être à part l'épisode de la mort de ses parents, elle a toujours vécu dans une bulle, protéger du monde extérieur et considéré comme la huitième merveille du monde... Donc bon, ça monte quelque peu à la tête ^^ Oui, c'est sûr que l'attitude d'Emma est particulière... J'espère que tu comprendras ses réactions... Et si c'est pas le cas d'ici un ou deux chapitres, dis-le moi, je n'hésiterai pas à un peu plus te le développer ;) Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Guest _: Désolé mais je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ta review... Mais merci pour le compliment !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_

 **Visites**

* * *

Emma et August, de leur côté, se rendirent chez Marco. Le vieil homme sourit en les voyant arriver.

Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son fils.

Marco l'avait adopté parce qu'il se sentait seul et que sa défunte femme et lui en avait longuement parlé. Elle lui avait fait promettre d'adopter un enfant, lui assurant que cela l'aiderait probablement à vaincre sa solitude lorsqu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

C'était probablement une promesse étrange, mais Marco fit tout pour la tenir. Il se rendit à Boston et remplit les formalités d'usages.

Quand vint la fameuse question de l'âge de l'enfant, il hésitait. Il ne se voyait pas avec un bambin ou même avec un enfant qu'il fallait éduquer au prix de nombreuses engueulades.

Il avait donc demandé un adolescent. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces formalités, il avait l'impression d'être au marché et de choisir le meilleur produit. Il était mal à l'aise avec ça.

L'assistante sociale lui avait parlé d'un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il avait fugué de nombreuse fois, les familles d'accueil ne l'avait jamais gardé plus de six mois et il n'avait jamais était adopté.

Il ne sut jamais exactement ce qui le poussa à demander plus d'information sur ce garçon, ni ce qui le convainquit d'accepter de l'avoir chez lui.

C'est ainsi que le jeune August fit une énième fois ses bagages, promettant à ses sœurs et à ses amis qu'il leur écrira le plus régulièrement possible. Il menaça une dernière fois Killian, lui promettant que s'il blessait Emma encore une fois, il le détruirait. Il fit promettre aux filles de veiller l'une sur l'autre.

C'est comme ça que son assistante sociale le conduit jusqu'à la maison de Marco, jusqu'à ce vieil homme qui allait l'accueillir. Leur première rencontre ne fut pas vraiment facile. Marco ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il tentait des approches vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement coopératif. Les premiers jours il restait cloîtré dans la chambre que l'homme lui avait installée.

Le troisième jour, Marco eu une idée. Il lui demanda innocemment pendant un dîner s'il avait le permis moto. Étonné par le changement de conversation, August acquiesça. Marco avait souri et l'avait conduit dans son garage et lui avait montré la moto qui prenait la poussière.

August avait écarquillé les yeux quand Marco avait proposé de la lui donner s'il acceptait de lui parler, de ne pas l'ignorer et de faire son possible pour que leur relation se passe bien.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité longtemps, immédiatement fasciné par la moto de collection que lui proposait le vieil homme. Ils étaient retournés à table et August avait commencé à raconter son histoire…

 **\- J'ai deux sœurs pour qui je ferais tout, nous nous sommes soutenu mutuellement dans toute nos épreuves** , finit-il.

À partir de ce soir-là, ils apprirent à se connaître et August se surprit à considérer de plus en plus Marco comme son père.

August avait toujours réussi à garder contact avec ses sœurs jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Mulan avait été adopté par une famille et qu'elle partait pour le Japon la semaine qui suivait l'envoie de la lettre. Il avait supplié Marco de le conduire à l'aéroport de Washington d'où devait partir sa sœur et sa nouvelle famille.

C'était la première fois que Marco voyait l'une de ses sœurs. Il avait regardé August courir à perdre haleine, en criant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, le nom de l'asiatique.

Celle-ci s'était retournée, plus que surprise de découvrir son grand frère, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis presqu'un an courir vers elle. Sans réfléchir elle s'arrêta et laissa August l'enlacer tendrement

Ils se chuchotèrent des choses qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Mulan s'excusa de laisser Emma seule à l'orphelinat. Mais il lui assura que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ils se promirent d'essayer de garder le contact même s'ils avaient eu parfaitement conscience que ça serait compliqué.

La famille adoptive de Mulan l'avait laissé faire ses adieux à ce jeune homme qui semblait désespéré de la voir partir. Plus tard, ils apprirent qu'il n'était pas son petit-ami comme ils l'avaient d'abord cru mais son frère.

Une fois que l'avion disparu de l'horizon, August suivi Marco vers leur voiture et ils retournèrent à Boston.

Il continua à prendre des nouvelles d'Emma régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réponde plus, un an plus tard. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle lui avait parlé de ses doutes concernant son orientation sexuelle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait décidé de sortir avec un certain Neal, un des garçons de sa classe. Depuis, il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

Il s'était inquiété mais il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec elle. Emma avait été placé dans une famille qui comptait apparemment l'adopter. La directrice de l'orphelinat n'avait pas voulu lui donner le nom ou l'adresse de cette famille. Elle aimait bien August et ses sœurs mais pour une raison obscure, elle refusait de lui révéler la nouvelle adresse d'Emma.

Il était tellement désespéré de ne plus avoir de contacts avec ses sœurs, que Marco lui avait offert un voyage en Thaïlande, histoire de lui changer les idées. Il avait passé près d'un an là-bas avant de retourner voir son père en Amérique.

Il avait tellement aimé voyager qu'il avait continué pendant deux autres années, visitant le maximum de pays. Il était rentré une année à Boston, quand Marco lui avait appris que Mulan était rentrée au pays et qu'elle voulait les voir, lui et Emma. Son père n'avait pas osé expliquer à la jeune femme qu'August n'avait plus de contact avec la blonde.

Ils allèrent prendre un café, deux jours après l'arrivée d'August. Elle avait 19 ans, elle s'était engagé dans l'armée Américaine. Quand elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de leur sœur, il lui avait expliqué comment Emma avait coupé les ponts avec lui, et par extension, avec elle, trois ans auparavant.

Mulan l'encouragea à reprendre ses recherches, persuadée qu'elles ne les avaient pas abandonnés de son plein grès. Ils avaient ensuite fait un dîner avec leurs amis de l'orphelinat. Killian était en première année de droit pour devenir avocat ou notaire, il n'avait pas encore décidé, son frère Liam s'était engagé dans les Marines et Lily était serveuse dans un petit bled près de New-York pour payer ses études de gestion.

Aucun d'eux n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Emma. Mais Lily se souvenait du nom de sa famille d'adoption. Le soir même, Mulan et August recherchèrent l'adresse des Frozen avec l'aide d'un ami policier du jeune homme. Une fois l'adresse en poche, ils hésitèrent longtemps avant d'aller voir leur sœur.

Mulan lui avait conseillé d'y aller seul. Elle redoutait qu'en les voyant tous les deux sur le pas de sa porte, Emma prenne peur. Après beaucoup d'hésitation, il accepta.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

Marco, avait du mal à imaginer qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de quatre ans. Ils se connaissaient encore par cœur.

 **\- Salut Marco !** Lui sourit Emma.

 **\- Bonjour Emma, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Très bien ! Alors, quand est-ce que je commence ?**

 **\- La semaine prochaine. Comme ça tu peux profiter de la fin de tes vacances** , lui répondit-il, un peu protecteur.

 **\- Parfait ! Merci Marco, je suppose que tu m'expliqueras tout lundi.**

 **\- Exactement, maintenant filez, ne perdez pas votre temps avec un vieillard comme moi.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Mary prit son courage à deux mains et alla sonner chez Emma. Elle dû patienter quelques secondes avant que Regina vienne lui ouvrir. D'abord décontenancée par l'apparition de la brune, elle oublia ce pourquoi elle était là.

 **\- Je suppose que tu viens voir Emma, elle m'a prévenu, entre.**

Heureusement pour elle, Regina lui avait mâché le travail. Elles traversèrent l'entrée et entrèrent dans le salon où d'étranges bruits résonnaient.

 **\- Chérie, éteins un peu la console veux-tu.**

Emma ne se retourna pas, toujours concentrée sur son jeu.

 **\- Et bien, si tu n'avais pas laissé Hen'** _ **level up**_ **autant pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, je n'aurais pas à** _ **farmer**_ **à mort mon perso. Sérieux, il est niveau** **82 maintenant et mon sorcier est toujours niveau** **78 !** S'insurgea la blonde.

 **\- Peut-être chérie, mais tu as une invitée donc, tu reprendras ce soir ou demain.**

 **\- Oui maman...** Se moqua la blonde en enregistrant sa partie.

Elle se leva, rangea sa manette dans un meuble à côté de la télé et se tourna vers Mary.

 **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un jus ? Un thé ?**

 **\- Un café s'il te plait** , demanda la brunette, incertaine.

 **\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie** , lui dit sa sœur en désignant le canapé, **je reviens tout de suite.**

Elle disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Regina fixa un instant Mary avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce.

Elle trouva Emma attelé à faire du café. Elle se glissa dans son dos et lui chuchota,

 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre autant sur toi…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas...** Elle se retourna et l'enlaça, **je vais gérer. On va juste discuter de notre héritage. Peut-être qu'elle voudra qu'on y aille ensemble et dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas à mes côtés. Il faut que je m'habitue à être devant elle.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée.**

 **\- On en a déjà parlé** , elle lui sourit et lui vola un baiser, **je peux l'affronter.**

Regina soupira, signe qu'elle abandonnait. Emma déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Allez maintenant vas bosser !**

 **\- À vos ordre Madame Swan** , lui sourit la brune, en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Elle alla dans son bureau pour finir un dossier que James avait du mal à boucler. C'était le deal. James prenait la direction temporaire de son entreprise pendant un an mais s'il avait un quelconque problème, s'il bloquait quelque part, il en faisait immédiatement part à Regina qui s'en occupait.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde quand le médecin d'Emma lui avait dit que celle-ci avait besoin de repos, si possible loin des grandes villes. Confier à son frère de cœur son entreprise avait la solution. Elles allaient prendre des vacances loin de l'agitation de New-York ou de Washington.

Emma avait été la plus dure à convaincre, elle savait bien que Regina ne pouvait pas vivre sans son travail. La brune avait beau lui jurer qu'elle était beaucoup plus importante que son entreprise, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Il avait fallu que Mulan et August, puis Anna et Elsa et enfin Ingrid le lui répètent plusieurs fois pour qu'elles acceptent enfin. Après, il avait fallu trouver une destination. August, puis Zelena leur avaient proposé Storybrooke. Le frère d'Emma avait décidé de s'y poser quelques temps après plusieurs années à voyager à travers le monde.

Regina avait d'abord été réticente. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il y avait leur passé dans cette ville. Si elles y allaient, elles devraient à un moment ou un autre affronter Cora ou Mary, et elle ne savait pas si elles étaient prêtes.

Mais contre toute attente, c'est Emma qui avait accepté la proposition.

Killian les avait prévenus quelques mois auparavant en feuilletant les dossiers du notaire à qui il avait acheté son cabinet, qu'il avait découvert le testament de Léopold et Eva Blanchard et que son nom y figurait. Ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord de ne pas rouvrir ce dossier avant qu'Emma ne soit prête.

La blonde lui avait dit qu'elle acceptait de partir de New-York à condition qu'elles aillent à Storybrooke et qu'elles affrontent toute les deux leurs passés. Quand Regina avait donné son accord, elle en avait profité pour prévenir Killian qu'il pouvait contacter Mary.

Elle savait son entreprise en de très bonne main avec James.

Elle travailla une bonne heure sur le dossier, profitant du calme que la présence de Mary-Margaret avait étonnement installé dans la maison habituellement bruyante. Après avoir eu une enfance solitaire, elle appréciait plus que de raison le bruit incessant que produisaient Emma et Henry. Elle aimait ce vacarme qu'ils avaient instauré dans sa vie, elle le trouvait chaleureux et étrangement rassurant.

Elle sorti de son bureau et entra doucement dans le salon. Elle y trouva Emma en pleine réflexion. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui apprit que Mary était partie.

 **\- Comment ça s'est passé ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 12 : Souvenirs. Emma et Mary vont être confrontées aux souvenirs que leurs père à laissé dernière lui pour elle. Et Mary va tenté de faire amende honorable...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Souvenirs

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! C'est presque mon préférer, pour tout vous dire :D**

 ** _Guest2 _: Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié cette partie ! J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer leur histoire ! August et Mulan sont vraiment le socle d'Emma. On a pas encore beaucoup vu Mulan, mais je lui ai réservé une partie vers la fin de l'histoire, vous aurez le temps de la connaître un peu mieux. Pour Régina, tu l'as bien compris, a l'instar des autres, elle respect la volonté d'Emma. Er puis, si elles ont déménagée à Storybrooke c'est en partie pour revoir Mary et peut-être avoir la possibilité renouer des liens... Comment ça Les fins sont agaçantes ? J'aurais pu faire pire, hein !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

 **Souvenirs et pardon**

* * *

 _Regina travailla une bonne heure sur le dossier, profitant du calme que la présence de Mary-Margaret avait étonnement installé dans la maison habituellement bruyante. Après avoir eu une enfance solitaire, elle appréciait plus que de raison le bruit incessant que produisaient Emma et Henry. Elle aimait ce vacarme qu'ils avaient instauré dans sa vie, elle le trouvait chaleureux et étrangement rassurant._

 _Elle sorti de son bureau et entra doucement dans le salon. Elle y trouva Emma en pleine réflexion. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui apprit que Mary était partie._

 _ **\- Comment ça s'est passé ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse._

* * *

Emma resta silencieuse un instant avant de lever les yeux vers Regina.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. On a parlé uniquement des boxes et de la maison. Pas un mot sur... nous. J'avais limite l'impression que nous étions de lointaines cousines qui devaient s'entendre sur l'héritage d'un oncle encore plus éloigné.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas comment se comporter face à toi... Soit parce qu'elle s'en veut, qu'elle cherche un moyen de s'excuser et qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne sembles pas avoir une dent contre elle. Soit parce qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis sur toi et qu'elle ne s'en veut pas.**

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait qu'on aille aux boxes ensemble** , lui apprit la blonde **, et qu'on aille visiter la maison avant de décider de ce que l'on veut en faire…**

 **\- C'est bon signe, non ? Je veux dire, elle aurait pu faire ses affaires de son côté et simplement t'envoyer des documents au sujet du devenir de la maison** , avança Regina. **Elle cherche à prendre contact avec toi, peut-être même à regagner ta confiance. Va avec elle, vous pourrez avoir une conversation et elle pourra s'expliquer** , lui conseilla la brune.

 **\- Tu as raison... J'irais mais à une seule condition** , décida Emma.

 **\- Ah oui ?** Regina haussa un sourcil intrigué par la demande de sa femme.

 **\- Oui. Je veux que tu me promettes d'aller voir ta mère…**

 **\- Emma, je…**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir** , ordonna celle-ci. **À mon retour tu iras la voir avec ou sans Zelena. Je serais là pour toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu avais promis à Lena que tu irais il y a déjà deux semaines.**

 **\- Je ne lui ai rien promis.**

 **\- Gina... S'il te plaît... Tu en as autant besoin que ta mère. Tu dois mettre un point final à cette histoire. Choisir si tu vas pardonner ta mère et comme Lena, l'aider à se rétablir ou au contraire, y aller une seule et unique fois et ne jamais y retourner, ne jamais lui pardonner. Mais qu'importe ta décision, tu dois la voir une dernière fois pour la prendre.**

Regina resta silencieuse un instant avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle releva lentement la tête pour voir Emma la regarder avec un immense sourire. Elle lui chuchota un "je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le soir même, Emma appela Mary pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait de l'accompagner à Boston pour ouvrir les boxes puis de retourner avec elle dans leur ancienne maison.

Elles convinrent d'y aller le week-end suivant, elles s'occuperaient des deux en même temps. Emma avait discuté avec Regina et elles avaient convenues qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de la maison des Blanchard et Emma décida qu'elle la laisserait à sa sœur sans contrepartie.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la même voiture la semaine suivante. Kathryn et Fred avait gentiment proposé de les loger mais Emma avait refusé, préférant prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, souhaitant rester seule avec Mary.

Elle ne lui avait donc pas parlé et la petite brune lui avait proposé d'elle même de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, sautant sur l'occasion pour être tranquille avec sa sœur pour pouvoir lui parler.

Elles avaient passé l'heure en silence, réfléchissant chacune de leur côté. Emma conduisait le pick-up que son frère lui avait gentiment prêté. Ainsi elles pourraient directement récupérer des choses si elles le désiraient.

Une fois arrivé à l'adresse indiquée sur les clefs. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient face au deux boxes voisins. Elles se préparaient mentalement à l'avalanche de souvenirs qui allaitent les assaillir d'une minute à l'autre. D'un seul mouvement, elles déverrouillèrent leur box.

Elles avaient chacune devant leurs yeux, les meubles de leur ancienne chambre. Rose et blanc pour Mary et vert et gris pour Emma. Elles furent toute les deux émus par cette vision et se laissèrent aller dans l'intimité de leur box, à l'abri du regard de l'autre.

Emma effleura les figurines de chevaliers qui étaient restées debout sur la petite commode que son père et Mary, alors âgé de sept ans, avaient peint un après-midi alors qu'elle était invitée chez des amis. Elle fut assaillie du souvenir de la joie qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était rentrée ce jour-là et qu'elle avait vu son père et sa grande sœur, encore tout barbouillés de peinture grise et verte, trôner fièrement devant le meuble, lui cachant la surprise que sa mère lui avait annoncé quand elle avait passé la porte d'entrée.

Les figurines, c'était aussi son père qui les lui avaient offerts. Vers ses sept-huit ans elles avaient eu une période chevaliers. Elle avait lu un conte à l'école et avait décidé que quand elle serait grande, elle serait un chevalier elle aussi et qu'elle sauverait Mary des griffes des méchants. Son père avait éclaté de rire et sa mère lui avait souri tendrement. La semaine suivante, ils étaient partis tous les quatre dans un parc d'attraction sur ls chevaliers et les princesses qui avaient enchanté les deux petites filles, même Mary, âgé de dix ans rêvait encore de devenir une princesse.

C'est à cette époque qu'Emma l'avait surnommé Snow, encouragé par son père qui l'appelait déjà sa petite princesse. Les Blanchard avaient pleinement adopté ce surnom.

Mary ne put retenir ses larmes quand elle reconnut la petite maison à oiseau blanche dans laquelle elle avait accueilli la mésange qu'elle avait trouvé, blessé, sur le chemin alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école. Elle avait à peine cinq ans et avait supplié sa mère de la laisser la recueillir. Sa mère lui avait tendrement souri et avait accepté mais lui avait dit que si papa n'était pas d'accord c'était à elle de lui faire les yeux doux pour lui faire accepter.

Quand Léopold était rentré ce soir-là, il avait été surpris par le calme qui régnait dans sa maison. Habituellement, il était accueilli soit par les cris de joie de Mary qui s'empressait de lui raconter sa journée soit par les gazouillis heureux de sa petite Emma qui ferait quelques pas maladroits vers lui en tendant ses bras sous le regard admiratif de sa grande sœur qui la laisser accaparer l'attention de leur père. Mais ce soir-là, aucune de ses filles n'étaient là pour l'accueillir, même sa douce Eva et son regard tendre n'était pas présente.

Intriguer, il avait traversé la maison jusqu'au salon où il s'était arrêté, attendris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Sous le regard protecteur de sa mère et attentif de sa petite sœur, Mary plaçait des morceaux de coton dans une boîte à chaussures. Eva l'avait aperçu et lui avait chuchoté de les rejoindre. Il avait découvert le petit oiseau entouré de coton, avec un petit pot de graine et un autre avec de l'eau.

Il avait souri et avait proposé d'acheter une maison pour la mésange. Il avait expliqué à Mary qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas enfermer l'animal dans une cage mais plutôt lui laisser la liberté d'aller et venir. Elle l'avait écouté religieusement et avait hoché la tête, promettant qu'elle prendrait soin de l'oiseau son père avait alors souri.

Emma eu un sourire nostalgique devant le pendule fait de licorne de verre que sa sœur avait choisi lorsque leur mère était encore enceinte d'elle.

Mary ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes devant l'étagère remplie de livre sur les oiseaux et les animaux en général que ses parents s'étaient amusés à lui offrir à chaque occasion.

Emma laissa échapper une larme devant les photos déposées sur le petit bureau, elle n'avait pas vu le visage de ses parents depuis vingt ans.

Mary sanglota devant le dessin de princesse qu'Emma lui avait fait pour son huitième anniversaire.

Emma pleura réellement devant la grande vitrine qui abritait une vingtaine de motos de collections. C'est de son père qu'elle tenait cette passion pour les deux roues.

Mary s'effondra devant le dressing de sa mère, chacun de ces habits faissait remonter un souvenir douloureux, en l'ouvrant elle eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau la présence de sa mère à ses côtés.

Elles restèrent deux heures au milieu de leur box, au centre de ce tourbillon de souvenirs qui les englobait totalement.

Il leur fallut une heure pour calmer leurs pleurs et pour réussirent à explorer plus profondément les affaires que leur père leur avait léguées.

Elles sortirent sans un mot au même moment, fermant, absentes, leurs boxs respectifs et saluèrent vaguement le réceptionniste.

Emma se ressaisie avant Mary et la conduit jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle prit une chambre, ne tenant pas à rester seule cette nuit, et ne voulant pas laisser Mary.

Elle laissa Mary s'assoir sur un lit avant de redescendre prendre leurs valises. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, Mary n'avait pas bouger.

Elle se figea quand elle l'entendit prononcer, d'une voix brisée,

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé...**

Elle se retourna vers la brune qui avait baissé les yeux, honteuse.

 **\- Je suis un monstre** , reprit-elle, **papa et maman doivent être tellement déçus par mon comportement. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je croyais que si je refaisais ma vie, si je repartais de zéro, je n'aurais plus mal, je pourrais faire disparaître la peine qui broyait ma poitrine dès que je pensais à eux.**

 **\- Mary...**

 **\- Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je t'ai rejeté deux fois. Alors que tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai été tellement égoïste, cruelle et superficielle. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de me frapper, de me rouer de coups ou au moins me reprocher mes erreurs. Non, toi tu te contentes d'évoluer autours de moi comme si de rien était, tu me salues, tu me laisse même enseigner à ton fils. Celui-là même que j'ai rejeté il y a treize ans. Je l'ai traité de bâtard, je t'ai traité de traînée, je t'ai dit de le laisser mourir et toi, toi tu me le confies, tu me laisses l'approcher alors que je t'ai… que je…** Mary ne put continuer, secouée par de puissants sanglots.

Emma voulu la réconforter, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer mais Mary la repoussa,

 **\- Non ! Je ne le mérite pas ! Je suis un monstre Emma ! Comment peux-tu vouloir me consoler après ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'ai abandonné et rejeté. Je t'ai dit des horreurs, je t'ai fait passer pour morte auprès de mes amis ! Juste pour obtenir plus de pitié ! Comment peux-tu faire comme si je n'avais rien fait ? Je…** Elle fut de nouveau arrêtée par ses pleurs.

Emma revient à la charge et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, elle l'empêcha de la repousser en la serrant le plus fort possible contre elle.

 **\- Je te pardonne** , souffla-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Non, non tu ne peux pas** , pleurait Mary.

 **\- Je te pardonne Snow** , répéta la blonde en la serrant encore plus fort.

 **\- Non, je ne le mérite pas, je…**

 **\- Chuuuut, calme-toi, je te pardonne que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne t'en veux pas** , lui répéta encore et encore Emma.

Elles restèrent longuement dans cette position. Enlacées l'une contre l'autre, Mary pleurant dans les bras réconfortant d'Emma.

La brune finit par s'endormir, fatiguée par les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties pendant la journée.

Emma la laissa se reposer, veillant sur son sommeil et ne se rendis pas compte qu'elle aussi sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 13 : La maison de notre enfance, la suite de leur petit voyage.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	13. Chapitre 13 - La maison de notre enfance

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_ : En effet, tout vas s'accélérer à partir de maintenant pour Emma et Mary, de quoi laisser un peu de place pour les autres ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut, j'espère que celui-ci en fera autant^^**

 **C'est un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire :D**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 :_

 **La maison de notre enfance  
**

* * *

Emma se réveilla une heure plus tard. Elle se sépara doucement du corps de sa sœur. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se recoiffa. Elle vida sa valise et sortit sur la terrasse pour appeler sa femme et lui raconter sa journée.

Quand Mary se réveilla, une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut un instant désorientée. Il lui fallut une minute pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ce lieu inconnu. Elle se rendit également compte de l'absence d'Emma.

Elle vit que celle-ci avait rangé ses affaires et décida de faire de même en attendant son retour. Une fois sa tâche faite, elle remarqua que la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse était entrouverte. Elle sorti donc dehors. Elle entendit un léger rire et vit sa sœur de dos. Elle observait l'horizon son téléphone à l'oreille.

 **\- Très bien, je n'oublierais pas** , elle se retourna vers Mary et ajouta, **je dois y aller chérie, je te rappelle ce soir. [...] Je t'aime.**

Elle raccrocha et sourit à sa sœur,

 **\- Nous devrions descendre dîner.**

Sans dire un mot, Mary acquiesca. Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient attablées devant un copieux repas.

 **\- Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux me pardonner** , dit Mary, coupant le silence et relançant le sujet.

 **\- J'ai eu treize ans pour réfléchir et je ne crois pas t'en avoir voulu pendant ces vingt dernières années, j'ai juste été déçue, blessée et si j'ai été en colère c'était uniquement contre moi ou contre le système qui nous avait séparé. Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais méchante. À mes yeux c'était moi qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Si, toi, Snow, m'avait rejeté c'est que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, c'est que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Les gens autour de moi avait beau me dire que ça n'était pas ma faute, je ne pouvais pas les croire. C'est seulement à la naissance de Henry que j'ai compris que ce que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que cet enfant, cette petite créature que je tenais dans les bras était ma rédemption. Tu ne me croyais pas capable de l'élever ? D'en faire un bon gamin ? J'allais te prouver le contraire. Mais j'avoue que jamais je n'y serais arrivée sans ma famille. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas aujourd'hui. Si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté à deux reprises jamais je ne les aurais rencontrées, jamais je n'aurais eu Henry, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Gina et tous ceux que je considère comme ma famille aujourd'hui. Donc je fais plus que te pardonner, je te remercie Snow. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'a engendré tes abandons, je te remercie d'avoir fait de moi, d'une certaine façon, la femme heureuse et comblée que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas failli à tes obligations, je suis heureuse et je te veux à nouveau dans ma vie et dans celle de ma famille.**

Mary avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment sa sœur pouvait être aussi conciliante, lui pardonner toute ses erreurs, lui en être reconnaissante.

 **\- Parle-moi d'eux, parle-moi de ta famille** , ne peut-elle que répondre, incertaine de comment elle devait réagir.

À la vue de l'immense sourire qui illumina le visage de sa sœur, elle avait posé la bonne question.

 **\- J'ai un frère, August** , commença-t-elle au grand étonnement de Mary qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle commence par Régina, **il a été le premier à me parler à l'orphelinat. J'ai aussi une sœur, Mulan, tous les trois nous sommes** _ **frère et sœurs de sang**_ , elle sourit, comme attendrie, **on a même fait un rituel pour mélanger nos sangs quand nous étions gamins. J'ai une mère aussi, Ingrid. C'est chez elle que j'ai atterri après avoir quitté Storybrooke** , Mary baissa les yeux honteux, **c'est la seule à m'avoir accepté et pourtant c'était mal barré. Elle m'a adopté un an après mon arrivée chez elle. Et elle a tout de suite considéré Henry comme son petit-fils. Elle avait déjà adopté ses deux nièces qu'elle avait recueilli après la mort de leurs parents. Elles sont devenues mes sœurs adoptives, Elsa, que tu as vu, et Anna, qui est un peu plus jeune que moi. Ils ont été ma seule famille pendant longtemps... Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Gina** , elle sourit tendrement, **et ma famille s'est encore agrandi avec l'arrivée des Nolan. Et puis Anna s'est mariée avec Kristoff et Zelena a débarqué, agrandissant encore notre petite famille. J'ai aussi un meilleur ami, Killian, le notaire et une amie, Lily que je vois de temps à autre. Et on peut dire que je considère Marco, le père adoptif d'August, comme une figure paternelle…**

Après ce long discours, elles restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'au dessert ou Emma repris la parole,

 **\- Et toi ? À part David Nolan ?**

 **\- Comme tu le sais j'ai été adopté par Leroy et Astrid Dwarf. Ils forment un couple étonnant. Lui est plutôt bourru et elle est très timide. Mais ils ont tous les deux un cœur en or. Ruby est ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à l'école, c'est la première à être venue vers moi le jour de la rentrée. À part elle j'avoue que j'ai eu peu d'ami. Tout le monde m'aimait et je faisais tout pour, mais je n'ai jamais été intéressée par une autre amitié que la sienne. Et puis j'ai rencontré David et j'avoue que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. Même si j'étais toujours dévorée par les remords qui…**

 **\- Stop !** L'arrêta Emma, **on ne parle plus de ça, d'accord. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.**

 **\- Je… Désolé Emma mais je ne peux pas oublier ce que je t'ai fait comme ça !**

 **\- Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, juste de ne pas en parler.**

La brune hocha la tête, et le diner se finit dans le calme. Elles allèrent se coucher. Emma passa un dernier coup de fil à Regina et Mary rassura David.

La petite brune ne lui avait pas encore parlé d'Emma. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait à Boston pour une affaire de famille. Il n'avait pas posé de question, lui demandant juste de l'appeler avant d'aller se coucher.

-/-

Le lendemain, elles reprirent la route jusqu'à leur maison d'enfance. Pendant le trajet, elles avaient un peu plus discuter sur leurs vies respectives.

Emma se gara devant la maison. Elles sortirent et restèrent un instant sans bouger, contemplant cette bâtisse qui avait abrité leurs jeux de petite fille, leurs moments de bonheur, les sourires de leurs parents.

Puis Emma s'avança vers la porte. Elle tourna, tremblante la clef dans la serrure. Elle sentit la présence de Mary derrière elle. Reprenant courage, elle ouvrit la porte, glissant sa main dans celle toute aussi tremblante de sa sœur et entra.

La maison n'avait pas changé. Les meubles étaient restés là, semblant attendre leur retour. Seul ceux qui avaient été entreposés dans les box manquaient. Pendant qu'Emma redécouvrait le rez-de-chaussée, Mary montait doucement les escaliers, comme pour ne pas réveiller leurs parents qui dormaient à l'étage ou tout simplement les souvenirs qui l'étreignaient douloureusement depuis la veille.

Emma parcouru les pièces tel un fantôme, se souvenant de passages oubliés de son ancienne vie.

Le salon lui rappela son père qui s'était déguisé en dragon et qui avait fait semblant d'avoir capturé Snow. Sa mère l'avait encouragé pendant qu'elle affrontait vaillamment son père qui faisait semblant de mourir sous ses petits coups d'épées en bois. Elle devait avoir huit ans, et elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait tué son père, Mary lui avait alors dit que seul un baiser d'amour véritable pouvait le sauver. La petite Emma avait donc tourné son regard suppliant vers sa mère, qui avait souri et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Léopold qui avait ouvert les yeux. Emma s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et ils avaient tous ri.

La cuisine lui rappela sa mère qu'elle observait souvent préparer des gâteaux ou même des repas. Elle se souvenait du neuvième anniversaire de Snow. Elle ne devait surtout pas lui dire que leurs parents avaient invité tous ses amis pour une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire ou de rigoler quand elle croisait la brune. Eva lui avait alors dit que si elle gâchait la surprise de sa sœur, celle-ci serait probablement triste et que personne ne méritait d'être triste le jour de son anniversaire. La petite Emma avait alors hoché la tête et avait "promis, juré, craché" qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Eva avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait dit qu'un chevalier ne crachait pas, alors Emma avait dit que c'était une expression et que jamais elle n'avait craché de sa vie. Eva avait alors souri et lui avait proposé de l'aider à finir les cookies pour la fête.

La salle à manger semblait encore garder précieusement les éclats de rire de la petite famille pendant leurs repas. Elle se souvenait de chaque anniversaire fêté dans l'intimité de leur petite maison. C'est ici qu'elle avait reçu ses figurines de chevaliers, que Snow avait eu la plupart de ses livres sur les oiseaux et les animaux, que son père les avait enlacés toute les deux quand elles lui avaient offert une petite moto en pâte à sel que Mary avait modelé et qu'Emma avait peint, c'était ici que sa mère avait éclatée de son rire si doux quand elle avait découvert un bracelet où quatre anneaux étaient entrelacés et que la petite Emma avait déclaré qu'il représentait leur famille.

Le bureau de son père où était à l'origine entreposé la vitrine qui abritait sa collection de moto. Elle se souvenait y être entré alors qu'elle faisait un cache-cache avec Snow. Son père travaillait, quand il l'avait vu, le regarder suppliante, il lui avait souri et lui avait conseillé de se cacher derrière lui. Quand Mary avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas vue sa sœur, elle était repartie. Mais elle était revenue plus tard et avait vu sa petite sœur assoupie sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de son père. Ce dernier la regardait attendri.

De son côté, Mary avait traversé leurs deux chambres. Elles étaient en face l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient pratiquement vides. Elle soupira.

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain qui n'avait pas changée. Dans des tons bleus, elle avait abrité bien des batailles d'eaux.

Elle s'arrêta ensuite dans la chambre de ses parents. C'est ici qu'Emma la retrouva quand elle se décida enfin à monter à l'étage. Elle fut frappée, tout comme sa sœur des souvenirs qui émanait de la pièce.

 **\- Tu te souviens quand on avait apporté un petit déjeuner au lit à maman pour son anniversaire ?** Chuchota Snow.

 **\- Papa nous avait réveillé tôt pour qu'on puisse tout préparer avant qu'elle ne se réveille** , acquiesça Emma.

 **\- On devait se dépêcher parce qu'elle se levait tôt, même pendant les vacances, tu avais fait tombé la rose que papa avait acheté avant d'aller nous réveiller et tu avais eu peur que ça réveille maman** , sourit la brune.

 **-Toi tu avais renversé un peu de jus d'orange sur une des tartines que papa avait faites, il avait souri et avais dit que de toute façon on en avait trop fait** , se défendit sa petite sœur.

Elles se sourirent, retrouvant un semblant de leur complicité.

Elles entendirent soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever,

 **\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous, ou j'appelle la police** , la voix trembla un peu.

Les filles froncèrent les sourcils, et descendirent. Elles se retrouvèrent face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux roux et un air déterminé. Emma se plaça d'autorité devant Mary, comme pour la protéger, même si la femme ne semblait pas être un réel danger.

La femme se figea en voyant les deux autres femmes se tenir devant elle. Elle les reconnu immédiatement, il y avait peut-être vingt ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, mais les filles Blanchard n'avaient pas changé. Elle sourit, ému, en voyant que la petite Emma protégeait toujours sa sœur, comme un véritable chevalier.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda Emma, **vous êtes sur une propriété privée !**

 **\- Johanna, je suis Johanna** , déclara la femme en leur souriant tendrement, **et vous êtes Mary et Emma Blanchard.**

Mary se figea, reconnaissant sa nourrice, elle se décala d'Emma et précipita vers elle.

 **\- Johanna ? C'est bien vous ? Je… Vous n'avez pas changé, c'est incroyable !**

 **\- Attend, c'est qui ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- C'est Johanna** , répondit Snow, comme si c'était évident. **C'est elle qui nous gardait quand papa et maman sortaient le soir ou qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer.**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 14 : Cora, et oui, Regina s'est enfin décider à faire quelque chose !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Cora

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Et soudain, Cora entra dans la danse ^^  
**

 ** _Guest2_ : Salut ! Je suis contente de voir que les explications d'Emma t'ai touchées. Les souvenirs sont vraiment des passages que j'ai adoré écrire, imaginer quelle a été leur vie avant que leurs parents ne meurent et comprendre à quel point ça a été un choc pour Emma d'être séparer de sa grande soeur, était vraiment quelque chose que je voulais faire transparaître ! J'espère que le face à face te plaira !  
**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 :_

 **Cora**

* * *

 _Elles se sourirent, retrouvant un semblant de leur complicité._

 _Elles entendirent soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever,_

 _ **\- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous, ou j'appelle la police**_ _, la voix trembla un peu._

 _Les filles froncèrent les sourcils, et descendirent. Elles se retrouvèrent face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux roux et un air déterminé. Emma se plaça d'autorité devant Mary, comme pour la protéger, même si la femme ne semblait pas être un réel danger._

 _La femme se figea en voyant les deux autres femmes se tenir devant elle. Elle les reconnu immédiatement, il y avait peut-être vingt ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, mais les filles Blanchard n'avaient pas changé. Elle sourit, ému, en voyant que la petite Emma protégeait toujours sa sœur, comme un véritable chevalier._

 _ **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**_ _Demanda Emma,_ _ **vous êtes sur une propriété privée !**_

 _ **\- Johanna, je suis Johanna**_ _, déclara la femme en leur souriant tendrement,_ _ **et vous êtes Mary et Emma Blanchard.**_

 _Mary se figea, reconnaissant sa nourrice, elle se décala d'Emma et précipita vers elle._

 _ **\- Johanna ? C'est bien vous ? Je… Vous n'avez pas changé, c'est incroyable !**_

 _ **\- Attend, c'est qui ?**_ _Demanda Emma._

 _ **\- C'est Johanna**_ _, répondit Snow, comme si c'était évident._ _ **C'est elle qui nous gardait quand papa et maman sortaient le soir ou qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer.**_

* * *

Emma n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la femme, mais Mary semblait tellement heureuse de la revoir qu'elle ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** Demanda Johanna en leur préparant des cafés dans la cuisine.

 **\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés il y a un mois, à l'occasion de l'ouverture du testament de nos parents** , lui apprit Emma d'une voix neutre, **nous avons décidé de retourner ensemble ici. Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous entré ici ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui entretiens la maison depuis vingt ans. Je viens toute les semaines aérer et faire la poussière.**

Emma hocha la tête, pendant que Mary remerciait la femme.

 **\- Vous comptez reprendre la maison ?** Demanda Johanna, intriguée.

 **\- On a encore rien décidé, nous sommes simplement venues voir ce qu'elle était devenue…**

La rousse hocha la tête.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez alors ?** Questionna-t-elle.

 **\- Je suis professeure de bio et Emma est inspecteur de police.**

 **\- Un vrai chevalier** , sourit la femme, **et côté cœur ? Mariée ? Vous avez des enfants ?**

 **\- Emma a un fils et est mariée, et moi je suis fiancée.**

Johanna fut surprise par la déclaration de la brune. Elle avait toujours imaginé que Mary aurait été la première mariée et à avoir des enfants. Elle se souvenait que trop bien du caractère sauvage de la blonde et ne la voyait pas trop en mère de famille.

 **\- Et vous êtes bien évidemment invité au mariage** , précisa Mary, heureuse de revoir cette femme qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme sa confidente lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

 **\- Je viendrais avec plaisir.**

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna, elle s'excusa :

 **\- Excusez-moi, c'est mon frère, je dois répondre** , elle sortit et elles n'eurent le temps que d'entendre un, **salut Gus'.**

 **\- Son frère ?** Demanda Johanna intriguée.

 **\- Emma a vécu toute son enfance dans le système. Elle n'a été adopté qu'à 17 ans. Elle considère August comme son frère depuis ses dix ans si j'ai bien compris** , lui apprit Mary.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai eu la chance d'être adopté à peine un mois après l'accident…**

Johanna se tue, respectant le silence de la brune. Emma revient.

 **\- Je dois rentrer à Storybrooke. Tu veux rester ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon. Je viens avec toi** , elle se retourna vers Johanna, **j'ai été heureuse de vous revoir. A bientôt j'espère.**

Après les salutations d'usage, elles se retrouvèrent dans la voiture.

 **\- Désolé d'avoir écourté tes retrouvailles, mais Gus a besoin de son pick-up, pour livrer un client de Marco ce soir…**

 **\- Pas de problème, de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps** , lui assura sa sœur.

 **\- Tu sais, on a réfléchi, avec Régina, et on a décidé que tu pouvais récupérer la maison. On en a pas besoin. Tu as beaucoup plus de souvenir là-bas, et puis, elle est à peine vingt minutes de Storybrooke, tu pourras en faire une maison de vacances…**

 **\- Je… Mais tu es sûre, je veux dire, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle maison, c'est** _ **notre**_ **maison…**

 **\- Oui, tu sais, on a déjà un appart' à New-York et une maison à Washington... Et puis une autre à Storybrooke... On n'a pas vraiment besoin de la maison... Alors que toi tu n'as qu'un loft... Au pire si tu décides de la vendre, garde tous les bénéfices de la vente, je n'en ai pas besoin.**

 **\- Ah ouais, quand même... Comment ça se fait que vous ayez autant de maisons ?**

 **\- Le siège de l'entreprise de Régina est peut-être à New-York, mais ses premiers restaurants sont à la capitale... Elle aime bien y retourner pour se ressourcer... Pendant les vacances quand on n'était pas à Boston ou en Alaska, on allait à Washington…**

Mary ne répondit rien, elles arrivèrent à Storybrooke en silence.

 **\- Merci** , les deux sœurs avaient parlé en même temps.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me remercie ?** Demanda la brune, interloquée.

 **\- Parce que tu m'as dit la vérité. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu m'avais dit. Maintenant je sais que c'est le cas, alors je suis heureuse** , lui expliqua la blonde en souriant.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras, émues. Puis se quittèrent définitivement en se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Elle ramena son pick-up à August, qui lui demanda si son week-end s'était bien passé. Elle répondit en hochant la tête, lui promettant de lui raconter plus tard.

Enfin, elle rentra chez elle. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par les cris de joies de Regina et Henry. Elle rattrapa son fils qui s'était à moitié jeté sur elle, sourd aux réprimandes de la brune. Elle déposa son éternelle veste rouge sur le porte manteaux et embrassa chastement les lèvres boudeuses de sa femme.

Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi.

-/-

Une fois Henry couché, elle raconta son week-end à Régina qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

 **\- On peut dire que ça s'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, je pense** , lui sourit Emma. **J'ai été vraiment heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle souhaitait se faire pardonner. Si tu es d'accord, je voudrais la laisser entrer dans la famille.**

 **\- Chérie, c'est à toi et à toi seule de prendre cette décision. C'est toi, et uniquement toi qui sera affectée par ce choix. De toute façon, David va l'épouser, il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la famille.**

Emma lui sourit encore, heureuse.

-/-

Trois jours plus tard, Regina serra la main d'Emma avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre 203.

Déjà deux mois que Cora était à l'hôpital. Elle détestait cette atmosphère de mort qui flottait en permanence dans ce genre d'établissement. Elle était obligée de rester à longueur de journée dans cette chambre impersonnelle.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de rentrer chez elle juste parce que les médecins avaient peur que son cœur lâche et qu'elle soit seule chez elle. Elle s'était prise à regretter la mort d'Henry plusieurs fois pendant ces deux derniers mois.

Bien sûr, Zelena la visitait le plus souvent possible, mais elle avait une famille sur qui elle devait veiller. Parfois elle venait avec Robyn. Cora aimait sa petite-fille, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se racheter en jouant les grands-mères gâteau. Et étonnement, elle ne se forçait pas, elle lui achetait des bonbons, des magazines ou des jouets, elle lui demandait comment s'était passées ses journées et proposait même à sa fille de la garder en attendant que Victor finisse son service.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une dette énorme envers Zelena, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, il y a dix ans, elle n'avait eu de cesse de tenter lui plaire par tous les moyens possibles. Même quand elle lui avait demander de retrouver Régina, Zelena avait acquiescé et l'avait fait. Pourtant Cora savait très bien que la rousse jalousait sa cadette, elle en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup joué au début pour la manipuler.

Apprendre que Regina avait réussi avait été pour elle un grand soulagement. Elle avait toujours eu, tout au fond de son cœur, la peur qu'elle ait mal tourné, elle avait même craint qu'elle soit morte. Mais non, elle était à la tête d'un empire culinaire, elle était reconnue et respectée dans toute l'Amérique. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré la voir suivre sa voie en devenant une femme politique, mais elle était fière qu'elle est réussie sans elle.

Puis Zelena était partie à New-York pour la ramener à Storybrooke. Et elle était revenue seule mais avec de nouvelles informations sur Regina. Elle avait eu du mal à les lui arracher. Regina était mariée à une femme, une inspectrice, et elle avait avec elle un fils, qui portait étrangement le même nom que son défunt mari.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour diriger cette nouvelle, mais elle s'était faite violence pour l'accepter. Si Regina acceptait de revenir la voir, elle ne ferait aucun commentaire sur ses choix de vie, se contentant de la savoir heureuse.

Zelena lui avait dit que Regina n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner mais que dès qu'elle le serait, elle viendrait. Elle lui avait aussi parler de la proposition que les deux femmes lui avaient faite. Elles voulaient mieux la connaître. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait laissé Zelena aller à ce dîner, puis passer des vacances avec la nouvelle famille de Régina.

À chaque fois qu'elle revenait, elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle avait fait avec eux. Et puis Robyn lui avait parlé de son cousin. Henry Swan. Il avait trois ans de plus qu'elle mais il était gentil, il lui prêtait ses jeux, lui apprenait à jouer à ses jeux vidéo ou à faire du ski. Elle lui avait montré des photos de lui, mais aussi de sa famille.

Le garçon était brun, il avait le sourire rieur et les yeux pétillants. Elle avait aussi pu voir Regina sur certaine photo. Jamais trop loin d'une grande blonde au regard protecteur et aimant. Sa fille brillait de bonheur, elle semblait tellement heureuse au côté de cette Emma Swan.

Il y avait d'autre personnes sur ces photos. Une autre blonde et une petite rousse, "les tantes d'Henry" lui avait appris sa petite fille, il y avait aussi une petite blonde, "l'autre tante d'Henry, mais c'est la sœur de cœur de Tante Regina" et un blond au regard moqueur qui ressemblait fortement à l'adjoint du Sheriff Nolan mais "c'est l'oncle Jamie d'Henry, il se dispute toujours avec Tante Regina mais Henry a dit que c'était pour rire". Il y avait d'autre personne mais elle n'avait retenu que les plus récurrentes.

Et puis ses problèmes cardiaques s'étaient aggravés et Zelena lui avait appris que Regina allait emménager à Storybrooke pour un an. Apparemment sa blonde s'était blessée pendant une opération et elle avait besoin de repos.

Elle en avait été très heureuse. Mais voilà un mois qu'elle attendait avec impatience la visite de sa fille cadette et elle commençait à désespérer de la voir franchir la porte de sa chambre.

C'est pourquoi, elle crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit la brune entrer dans sa chambre. Elle en perdit même ses habituelles réflexions qui accompagnaient chaque nouveau visiteur et chaque membre du personnel de l'hôpital qui osaient venir ici.

Sa fille avait le visage fermé, elle prit place sur la chaise que Robyn avait oublié de ranger la veille. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant les premières minutes.

Cora détailla sa fille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien plus belle en "vrai" qu'en photo. Elle transpirait la confiance et inspirait un profond respect et ça la rousse en était fière.

Regina quant à elle observait sa mère, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle paraissait vraiment faible. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine.

 **\- Tu t'es enfin décidée à venir me voir** , souffla Cora.

 **\- Il semblerait en effet** , répondit Regina, **ne me fait pas regretter d'être entrée dans cette chambre.**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Si j'ai demandé à Zelena de te retrouver c'est pour faire la paix avec toi ou du moins essayer de me faire pardonner, pas pour te critiquer.**

 **\- Je l'espère, de toute façon, ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, il ne changera rien à mes choix de vie, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi** , lui assura sa fille, avec un regard dur.

 **\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis tellement fière de toi Régina. Tu t'es construite toute seule, sans mon aide.** La brune ne répondit rien, gardant le silence, Cora soupira et continua. **Comme Zelena te l'a probablement déjà expliqué, si je voulais te voir, ce n'est pas pour reprendre le stupide contrôle que j'avais tenté d'avoir sur ta vie mais plutôt pour m'excuser et essayer de me faire pardonner…**

 **\- Tu me l'as déjà dit** , lui fit remarquer sa fille.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les Mills ne pardonnent pas facilement. Et tu n'as pas vraiment d'intérêt à me pardonner. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout de même me lancer.** Elle se tut un instant, comme si elle chercher les meilleurs mots pour convaincre Régina de sa sincérité, **tu n'as probablement pas dû croire Zelena quand elle t'a expliqué la raison de sa venue. Mais c'est vrai, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, quand mon cœur s'est arrêté, quand j'ai entendu le** _ **bip**_ **morbide, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose, toi, et tout le mal que je t'avais fait sans m'en rendre compte, totalement accaparé par mon obsession pour le pouvoir, je ne voulais pas te voir devenir comme moi à ton âge, je voulais que tu deviennes** _ **quelqu'un**_ **.**

Pendant une heure, Régina écouta sa mère expliquer pourquoi elle s'était conduite ainsi avec elle et surtout à quel point elle s'en voulait.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 15 : Regina.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Regina

**Bonjour à tous ! Ou plutôt bonsoir^^**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Bonsoir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque pas de me vexer avec des commentaires s'ils sont argumentés ^^ J'assume tout à fait ce côté un peu Bisounours. Le passé est triste mais le présent est heureux. C'était mon idée de base. Je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire du drama à outrance, qui tient en haleine pendant des dizaines de chapitres. Mais je suis contente que tu comprenne mon choix de faire d'Emma quelqu'un de foncièrement gentils. Et je suis plutôt satisfaite que les introspections des personnages rendent ce choix logiques. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 :_

 **Regina**

* * *

 _Pendant une heure, Regina écouta sa mère expliquer pourquoi elle s'était conduite ainsi avec elle et surtout à quel point elle s'en voulait._

* * *

 **\- Parle moi de toi** , demanda Cora, rompant le silence dans lequel elles étaient plongé depuis la fin de son discours.

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Je sais que Zelena t'as tout raconté. Tu connais déjà une bonne partie de ma vie** , répondit simplement Régina.

 **\- Je sais que tu es à la tête d'une grande entreprise, que tu es mariée à un inspecteur, que tu as un fils, que tu as une famille aimante.**

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?**

 **\- Comment as-tu rencontré Emma Swan ?** Régina ouvrit grand les yeux à la question. **Oh je t'en prie Regina ! Si je n'avais pas accepté ce petit détail, tu ne saurais probablement pas devant moi aujourd'hui. Je t'accepte comme tu aies. Si elle te rend heureuse, alors soit.**

 **\- Elle avait gagné des cours particuliers avec moi** , commença finalement la brune, résignée.

Elle raconta leur rencontre, puis sa rencontre avec Henry, August et sa famille.

* * *

 _Flashback_

C'était deux mois après leur mise en couple. Elle avait très vite été accepté par Henry, le petit garçon était attachant et elle l'aimait. Elle avait très vite dîner avec August. L'homme était très sympathique, elle l'apprécia encore plus quand il lui apprit que c'était lui qui avait offert à Emma les cours de cuisine et qu'il lui raconta toute les introspections d'Emma à propos de ses sentiments à son égard. La blonde était heureuse de voir la femme qu'elle aimait s'entendre aussi bien avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, elle lui proposa de rencontrer sa famille d'adoption, les Frozen.

Elle avait déjà raconté son histoire à Regina. La brune savait que c'était elles qui l'avaient sauvé en l'adoptant dans leur famille. Elle avait donc accepté mais en lui proposant de profiter de leur voyage à Boston, où Ingrid vivait, pour rencontrer ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

C'est ainsi qu'accompagné d'Henry, elles partirent à Boston pour un week-end. Le petit garçon était excité de revoir sa grand-mère et ses tantes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois.

Ils arrivèrent pour le dîner dans la petite maison bostonienne et furent accueillies par les trois femmes qui constituaient la famille adoptive d'Emma.

Ingrid était une grande femme blonde originaire de Scandinavie, elle était très maternelle et s'inquiétait en permanence que ses filles manquent de quoique ce soit. Elle l'avait accueillie avec le sourire, intriguée par cette brune au regard sérieux qui avait réussi à séduire sa fille, éternelle célibataire. La mère d'Emma observait aussi avec bienveillance son petit-fils qui cherchait l'attention de Regina qui la lui accordait avec un plaisir non feint.

La grande sœur d'Emma, Elsa, la regardait avec méfiance. Elle lui avait paru assez froide au premier abord, elle semblait l'évaluer en permanence, probablement à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien. Regina était belle, cultivée, elle regardait Emma avec amour et admiration, elle était à l'écoute d'Henry et semblait intéressée par leur vie. Finalement, au bout d'une heure d'analyse, elle se détendit et laissa à la brune le bénéfice du doute. N'oubliant pas de la menacer des pires souffrances si elle faisait souffrir sa sœur ou son neveu.

La petite sœur d'Emma était tout l'opposé de sa sœur aînée. Elle avait offert un magnifique sourire à la brune quand elles avaient été présentées et n'avait cessée de l'interroger sur elle de toute la soirée, si bien qu'Emma s'était interposée, déclarant que sa sœur allait mettre mal à l'aise Regina. La rouquine se confondit immédiatement en excuses, maudissant à voix haute son caractère beaucoup trop curieux. Elle s'était d'ailleurs émerveillée de voir sa sœur protéger sa petite-amie.

La soirée avait été agréable et l'appréhension que Regina avait secrètement ressentie à l'idée de rencontrer la famille d'Emma s'était rapidement évaporée. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à se faire adopter par les Frozen quand Henry s'était endormi dans ses bras, fatigué par la route et les retrouvailles avec sa grand-mère et ses tantes. Il avait passé la soirée à raconter sa vie aux adultes et à chercher à attirer leurs attention en permanence.

Ils avaient dormi sur place. Emma lui avait montré sa chambre d'ado et de jeune adulte et elles avaient passé la nuit dans son lit.

Le lendemain elles étaient parties toutes les deux déjeuner chez les Congeal et avaient laissé Henry chez Ingrid. Regina avait prévenu Emma, sa sœur pouvait paraître très froide mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Son mari Frederik était très sympathique, elle n'aurait pas vraiment de problèmes à se faire apprécier de lui. Et James, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, son meilleur ami, était moqueur, séducteur mais le répondant de la blonde devrait lui plaire.

À l'image de la soirée de la veille, le déjeuner se passa bien. Kathryn avait interrogée longuement Emma sur ses attentions vis à vis de Régina, mais aussi sur sa vie et sur son fils. Mais très vite, l'avocate avait apprécié, tout comme Frederik, le caractère spontané et sincère de la jeune femme. James de son côté avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec de la répartie et qui ne manquait pas de le remettre à sa place quand il tentait de la charmer.

Elles étaient retournées à New-York avec la certitude que leur famille respective acceptait l'autre. Thanksgiving leur permis d'organiser la rencontre de leurs deux familles.

 _Fin du flashback_

* * *

 **\- Et comment as-tu rencontré Kathryn et James Nolan ?** Demanda Cora à la fin de son récit.

 **\- Ce sont eux qui m'ont hébergé après mon départ de Storybrooke** , lui apprit sa fille.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Le bus l'avait amené à Boston. Elle connaissait vaguement cette ville, sa mère l'avait emmené quelques fois quand elle avait des rendez-vous d'affaires. Il neigeait, elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée et était obligée de traîner la valise qu'elle avait emporté. Voilà seulement deux heures qu'elle était libre, et déjà elle regrettait sa décision.

Elle jeta un œil à son porte-monnaie, elle avait réussi à économiser 253 dollars. Elle avait assez pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel correct pendant quatre jours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement du travail. Tout d'un coup, elle réalisa à quel point cette idée de liberté était stupide. Elle était seule, dans une grande ville, elle allait probablement finir dans la rue et sa mère se moquerait d'elle bien au chaud dans son grand manoir à Storybrooke.

Regina savait que si elle rentrait là-bas, sa mère ne la jetterai pas dehors mais la regardait de haut en lui disant "Je te l'avais bien dit Régina, tu n'es rien sans moi, maintenant tu vas faire ce que je dis et arrêter de me défier stupidement.". Elle serait obligée de rentrer sous le joug de la femme sans cœur qui était sa mère.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

Une voix la ramena à la réalité, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était écroulée en larmes sur un mur qui bordait la rue. Elle releva la tête cherchant la propriétaire de la voix inquiète, mais ses larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle se maudit d'être aussi faible, si l'un des habitants de Storybrooke l'avait vu dans cet état, il se serait bien moqué. Elle essuya rageuse ses larmes.

 **\- Tenez** , une voix lui tendit un mouchoir.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et déduit que la femme s'était assise sur le muret à sa droite.

 **\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas du genre à aller vers les autres, j'ai même du mal à réconforter mes proches. Mais ce soir, quelqu'un qui compte énormément m'a dit que je devrais m'ouvrir, essayer de ne plus être cette personne froide, indifférente et que je devais m'ouvrir aux autres, les laisser me toucher. C'est tombé sur vous, alors profitez-en. Pourquoi une jeune fille bien habillée avec une valise, pleure seule dans une rue de Boston a quelque mètres d'un arrêt de bus ?**

Regina pu enfin distinguer son interlocutrice. C'était une grande blonde, elle était bien habillée et elle regardait droit devant elle, elle ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers elle et soutient son regard. La brune soupira,

 **\- J'ai fui ma mère.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, vous devez avoir vingt ans, vous n'êtes pas un peu vieille pour être une fugueuse ?**

 **\- Parce que je veux être libre, ne plus dépendre d'elle, ne plus être obligée de suivre ses directives, ne plus être la petite fille parfaite du maire, je ne veux pas de l'avenir qu'elle veut pour moi. Elle a détruit mon histoire avec Daniel, elle l'a obligé à quitter la ville, à me quitter, juste parce qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi. J'en ai eu marre, je suis partie mais je viens de me rendre compte que c'était stupide. Je ne peux pas la fuir, elle aura éternellement une emprise sur moi. Dans quatre jours, je n'aurais plus d'argent et il y a peu de chance pour que je trouve du travail. J'ai tenté ma chance, j'ai perdue, je vais devoir rentrer à la maison, la queue entre les jambes, et ma mère va me faire payer ma désobéissance... Je suis ridicule.**

Le silence accompagna son récit. Son interlocutrice n'en avait sûrement rien à faire de tout ça…

 **\- Vous avez une autre option** , lui apprit la jeune femme à ses côtés. **Vous pouvez venir chez moi...** Régina ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. **Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais je suis seule, je viens d'accompagner mon petit frère à l'aéroport. Vous pouvez rester, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un travail ou un appart'…**

Régina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne la connaissait pas, lui proposait de l'héberger.

 **\- Je ne peux pas accepter, je ne veux pas vous déranger.**

 **\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, je vous le demande. J'ai besoin d'une colocataire si vous préférez. Je ne suis pas habituée à être seule, j'aime bien avoir une présence à mes côtés. Ça fait très superficielle et peut-être un peu égoïste…**

 **\- D'accord** , souffla la brune n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à sa chance.

 **\- Parfait ! Suis-moi !**

Elle suivit tant bien que mal l'exubérante blonde aux rues de Boston jusqu'à un immeuble d'un quartier assez huppé. L'appartement était grand, la blonde lui fit une rapide visite avant de lui montrer sa chambre. Elle lui conseilla de ranger ses affaires pendant qu'elle commandait chinois.

Regina et Kathryn avaient déjeuné en se racontant leurs vies, enfin surtout la blonde, la brune se contentait de l'écouter et de répondre à ses questions. Kathryn avait 25 ans et avait fini ses études de droit et commençait tout juste à travailler chez un grand cabinet d'avocat.s Elle avait deux petits frères, ils étaient jumeaux. James était à Newhaven et David était parti à Phœnix devenir vétérinaire.

Les jours passaient, Regina ne trouvait pas de travail qui lui convenait, hors de question d'être serveuse ou barmaid. Elle était gênée d'habiter chez Kathryn sans contrepartie, elle commença donc à lui préparer ses dîners. La blonde détestait faire la cuisine, avant c'était David qui lui préparait ses repas et avec son départ, elle s'était résignée à ne manger plus que des plats surgelés ou à se faire livrer.

Mais quand elle goûta à la cuisine de Régina, elle oublia bien vite cette idée. Sa protégée avait un don, tout ce qui sortait de la cuisine était un délice, elle n'avait jamais raté un plat. Un soir, Kathryn lui demanda si elle voulait faire des études de cuisine. Regina la regarda sans comprendre. La blonde lui répéta, elle lui proposait de lui payer des études pour faire d'elle une cuisinière, pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir un restaurant et fasse partager son talent au monde entier.

La brune s'était étouffée avec ses lasagnes. Kathryn était définitivement folle. Elle l'hébergeait déjà gratuitement et maintenant elle voulait lui payer ses études ? Pour qu'elle fasse de sa passion son métier. C'était insensé. Elle ne pouvait accepter.

Kathryn l'avait harcelé pendant des jours avant que la brune ne cède. Sa sauveuse lui assura qu'elle pourrait lui rembourser tout ce qu'elle voudrait quand elle en aurait les moyens. Résignée, elle accepta.

 _Fin du Flashback_

* * *

 **\- J'ai eu énormément de chance de rencontrer Kathryn, sans elle je serais revenue sous ton joug** , termina Regina, **je n'aurais jamais rencontré Emma et Henry et je serais probablement mariée à un vieux riche de ta connaissance…**

Cora ne put dire le contraire. En effet, elle avait eu de la chance.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 16 : Mulan.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Mulan

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pris un retard de fou pour les réponses aux reviews, je m'en occupe ce week-end, promis !**

 **Avec ce chapitre on sort un peu de Storybrooke pour parler de quelqu'un qui s'est fait un peu discrète depuis le début de l'histoire malgré son importance, Mulan ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Je suis contente que ces passages t'aient plus ! Non, ce n'est pas prévu, le passage chez les Frozen fait office de presentation de leurs débuts. Je ne comptais pas en écrire plus, chargé à toi de déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé avec les quelques chemins que j'ai commencé à explorer ! J'avais un peu peur que cette histoire avec Kathryn paraisse un peu trop belle et facile pour être vraie ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai pas choqué ! Parce que là, pour être bisounours, c'est bisounours puissance mille XD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 :_

 **Mulan  
**

* * *

Ça faisait deux heures qu'Emma attendait, avec appréhension, que Regina ressorte de la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose que sa femme reste aussi longtemps dans la pièce. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne vienne pas lui demander de l'aide pour cacher le corps de Cora...

Elle passait le temps en jouant un peu sur son smartphone et en discutant avec Lily. Son amie avait repris récemment le café dans lequel elle travaillait depuis quelques années et elle n'arrêtait pas de la tanner pour qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite avec ou sans sa famille, lui promettant qu'elle lui ferait un super chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

Emma était en train de céder et de lui dire qu'elle viendrait probablement le week-end prochain, quand la porte de la chambre 203 s'ouvrit.

La blonde releva immédiatement la tête pour observer Régina. Elle s'attendait presque à tomber sur son visage bouleversé mais au lieu de ça, elle croisa le regard indécis de sa femme.

 **\- Tout va bien Gina ?** Lui demandât-elle en chuchotant.

 **\- Em', tu… Ma mère voudrait te rencontrer, mais si…** lui apprit-elle, incertaine.

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas... Après tout tu as déjà rencontré la mienne, il était temps que j'affronte cette épreuve que tous semblent redouter** , sourit la blonde, voulant rassurer sa belle en cachant son malaise derrière un ton léger.

Regina lui sourit et se saisit de sa main pour la faire pénétrer à sa suite dans la chambre.

Emma n'avait jamais vue Cora Mills. Elle savait simplement qu'elle était rousse, petite et qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Zelena. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette description était assez fidèle à la femme qui était dans le lit d'hôpital. Par contre, elle était loin d'avoir l'air hautain et le regard méprisant qu'avait décrit sa femme sous l'acquiescement, presque résigné, de Zelena. Non, de toute façon sa position actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

Quand Emma était entrée, Cora l'avait immédiatement observé, cherchant à l'analyser. La femme était habillée d'un simple jean, d'une paire de converse blanche et d'une veste rouge qui laissait apparaître un débardeur blanc, qu'elle avait vu sur une bonne partie des photos que lui avait montré Robyn. Ses goûts vestimentaires étaient clairement à l'opposé de ceux de sa fille.

La blonde avait un petit sourire rassurant en regardant Regina, dont la main tenait toujours la sienne. Mais Cora aperçu très distinctement l'inquiétude dans les yeux émeraudes de la femme.

 **\- Mère, je te présente Emma Swan, ma femme** , annonça soudain la brune, mettant fin au silence gêné qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour Emma** , salua la femme en la regardant toujours avec le même regard scrutateur.

 **\- Bonjour Madame Mills** , lui répondit incertaine la blonde.

La rencontre fut très étrange pour les trois femmes. Jamais Regina n'aurait imaginé sa mère aussi calme alors qu'elle lui présentait sa femme. Emma était gênée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, répondant avec le plus de sincérité possible à cette femme qui avait fait tant de mal à Regina. Et Cora était étonnement frustrée de ne pas pouvoir demander à Emma ses intentions envers sa fille. Elle ne se sentait pas assez légitime pour le faire.

Elles discutèrent une petite heure toutes les trois avant que sa fille et sa... belle-fille, ne doivent partir pour aller chercher leur fils. Cora avait d'ailleurs hâte de le rencontrer et avait convenu avec les deux femmes, que celles-ci l'inviteraient à déjeuner lorsqu'elle serait sortie de l'hôpital.

* * *

Un nouveau mois passa. Emma était allée passer un après-midi chez Lily pour que celle-ci lui montre fièrement son café. Et Emma du reconnaître que son chocolat chaud cannelle était diablement bon.

Deux semaines après leur retour de Boston, Mary-Margaret avait décidé de révéler la vérité à David à propos d'Emma, n'appréciant guère lui mentir. Malheureusement pour elle, David pris assez mal le mensonge et posa une semaine de congé pour partir chez sa sœur à Boston, afin de réfléchir.

Mary était inconsolable. Elle avait directement appelé Ruby lorsque David était parti, clamant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas voulu déranger Emma, se sentant encore coupable vis-à-vis d'elle.

Ruby l'avait rassuré, lui affirmant que si David l'aimait, il lui pardonnerait mais qu'elle comprenait parfaitement l'homme d'avoir préféré prendre du recul.

 **\- Ce n'est pas rien tout de même, tu lui as fait croire que ta sœur était morte. Et après tu lui annonces que tu lui as menti et que la Mary-Margaret douce et aimante qu'il connaît n'est pas totalement blanche comme neige. Laisse-le se rendre compte qu'il t'aime toujours malgré tes mensonges. Il a bien réagi. S'il t'avait pardonné tout de suite, tu te serais demandée en permanence s'il n'allait pas rompre, jugeant que tu es un monstre. Ce que tu n'es pas Mary** , se dépêcha de rajouter la serveuse, **tu es humaine, comme nous tous tu as fait des erreurs... Mais l'important c'est que tu les regrettes et que tu cherches à les réparer.**

Mary avait hoché la tête et ses pleurs s'étaient progressivement arrêtés dans l'épaule rassurante de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'était ensuite excusé, Dorothée lui avait envoyé un message et réclamait sa présence. Mary l'avait remercié, reconnaissant sans peine la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une amie comme elle.

Le troisième jour des vacances scolaire, elle avait croisé Regina par hasard dans la petite supérette de Storybrooke. Elle s'était tout d'abord contentée de lui adresser un sourire poli, incertaine du comportement qu'elle devait avoir avec elle.

Jusqu'ici, la brune n'avait pas eu l'air de lui être antipathique, elle s'était comportée avec elle comme elle se comportait avec Ruby. Se contentant de la prendre de haut. La sœur de David, a contrario, avait passé beaucoup de temps à la toiser avec mépris et à lui parler froidement.

En pensant que David était allé chercher conseil auprès d'elle la désespérait. Elle était persuadée que la blonde réussirait à le convaincre de rompre leurs fiançailles.

À son grand étonnement, Regina lui avait adressé la parole, la conviant à l'anniversaire "surprise" qu'elle organisait pour Emma à la fin de la semaine, lui assurant que celle-ci serait heureuse de la voir. Elle ajouta que ce serait une bonne excuse pour être présenté aux membres de la famille. Avant que Mary puisse répondre quoique ce soit, Henry arriva tout fier avec plusieurs paquets de bonbons dans les bras.

Regina prit alors un air faussement exaspéré et s'excusa auprès de la brunette, lui laissant son numéro pour qu'elle puisse la joindre pour lui donner sa réponse. Elle ajouta qu'elle pouvait venir avec Ruby si elle le souhaitait puis elle s'éclipse pour gronder gentiment son fils pour la quantité de sucreries qu'il avait sélectionné.

Quand elle en parla à Ruby le lendemain, celle-ci la poussa immédiatement à accepter. Dorothée était de garde de toute façon ce jour-là, donc elle pourrait l'accompagner et la soutenir. La serveuse était consciente que son amie redoutait sa rencontre avec la famille d'Emma, persuadée de se faire lyncher.

Elle appela tout de même la femme de sa sœur, sa belle-sœur, pensa-t-elle avec amusement, pour accepter son invitation. Elle lui fit part également de la présence de Ruby et la remercia d'avoir pensé à elle.

* * *

La veille de son anniversaire, Emma devait aller chercher Mulan à Hartford, dans le Connecticut, pour la conduire à Storybrooke. Cela lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur avant que celle-ci reparte en mission et surtout pour laisser sa famille finir les derniers préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire.

Mulan était Marines, elle s'était engagée dès son retour en Amérique. Elle avait une permission de trois mois avant d'être de nouveau mobilisée et cette permission touchait bientôt à sa fin. Elle repartait dans deux semaines. Les Swan l'avaient donc invité à les passer à Storybrooke avec son frère et sa sœur de cœur.

Elle avait accepté mais avait demandé à Emma d'aller la chercher dans l'appartement de fonction qu'elle occupait quand elle était en permission. Bien sûr, la blonde se doutait bien que cette demande émanait de sa femme, jamais à court d'excuse pour la distraire.

Quand Emma sonna à la porte de l'appartement de sa sœur, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant que celle-ci lui ouvre. Elle détailla un moment l'asiatique. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougies et ses pupilles étaient dilaté.

 **\- Em' ? Mais je croyais que tu devais arriver que dans une heure** , la salua-t-elle, gêné.

 **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Mulan, je vais bien, merci et toi ?** Lui répondit la blonde, souriant joueuse, **il n'y avait personne sur la route...** Lui expliqua-t-elle avant d'entrer dans l'appartement échappant au veine tentative de sa sœur pour l'arrêté.

Elle découvrit une grande rousse debout dans le salon de l'asiatique. Celle-ci semblait aussi gênée que Mulan, elle regardait incertaine la blonde qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

 **\- Bonjour** , la salua d'ailleurs celle-ci avant de se retourner vers la brune, **je suis désolée, si je t'avais su en si bonne compagnie, j'aurais fait un petit tour...**

Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur et le regard brillant.

 **\- Em', je te présente Merida. Merida, je te présente ma sœur, Emma.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur** , remarqua la rousse, après avoir salué poliment la blonde, **vous ne vous ressemblez pas** , ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

 **\- Et pourtant, on est lié par le sang** , lui apprit Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

Devant le regard incrédule de Merida, la brune décrocha un léger coup à sa sœur en riant.

 **\- Sérieusement Em' ? On n'avait même pas dix ans !**

 **\- Et alors ? Gus avait douze ans et c'était le plus sérieux d'entre nous, d'ailleurs c'est vous deux qui avez eu l'idée !**

 **\- Il fallait bien te remonter la morale** , rétorqua la brune.

 **\- Je m'en fiche, nous sommes liés à jamais par le sang...**

 **\- ... Et rien ne pourra nous séparer et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare** , finirent-elles en cœur en s'échangeant un regard complice.

 **\- On s'est connue à l'orphelinat, on a fait une sorte de rite pour devenir frère et sœurs de sang** , expliqua l'asiatique à Merida qui dévisageait les deux femmes avec ahurissement. **Bon, je vais faire du café, et un chocolat** , ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Emma.

Celle-ci s'installa et observa un instant la rousse en souriant.

 **\- Alors comment vous êtes-vous connue ?** Demandât-elle.

 **\- C'était mon instructrice il y a huit ans** , lui apprit Mérida, **j'ai eu la chance de participer à une mission sous ses ordres l'année dernière.**

 **\- Soldat donc, pourquoi vous vous êtes engagée ?**

 **\- Je… Mon père était général... Je me suis engagée un mois avant sa mort en mission.**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour votre père** , s'excusa Emma.

Mérida haussa les épaules. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'au retour de Mulan qui déposa un chocolat chaud à la cannelle devant sa sœur qui lui sourit et un café devant la rousse qui lui adressa un regard de remerciement.

 **\- J'ai reçu un texto de Régina, je dois te retenir jusqu'à 15h15. Il faut qu'on arrive vers 16h** , lui apprit la brune.

 **\- Parfait, on a le temps de parler alors** , sourit Emma. **Alors vous vous plaisez chez les Marines ?** Demandât-elle à Mérida.

 **\- Oui, Mia est un très bon professeur** , sourit la rousse.

 **\- Mia ?** Demandât Emma perdue.

 **\- Oui, Mia** , lui répondit Mérida, ne comprenant pas ce qui perturbait autant la blonde. **Votre sœur** , précisa-t-elle presque choquée.

 **\- Je n'ai pas d…** soudain elle eut une sorte d'éclair de lucidité, **Merde ! C'est vrai, c'est ton nom, j'avais oublié !** Dit-elle en regardant Mulan qui riait discrètement.

 **\- Attend, c'est ta sœur et elle ne connait pas ton nom ?** Demanda médusée Mérida.

 **\- À l'orphelinat tout le monde me surnommait Mulan, c'est resté avec le temps...**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai appris ton vrai nom que l'année de nos seize ans, quand la directrice t'a présenté aux Huns comme Mia Wall.**

Mérida regarda interloquée les deux sœurs se rappeler de ce jour-là. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le Major Huns avait un passé comme celui que décrivait la blonde. L'asiatique ne semblait se dérider qu'en sa présence.

Elle se souvenait très bien de leur rencontre, c'est son père lui-même qui lui avait présenté fièrement l'officier. Mia avait été longtemps sous ses ordres et il savait sa fille entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

Elle sourit en la voyant aussi détendu en présence de la blonde et songea qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 17 : L'anniversaire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	17. Chapitre 17 - L'anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Cora n'avait aucun interet a ce que la rencontre se passé mal ! Comme quoi, tout n'est pas forcément tout rose non plus ! Emma, taquiner les autres ? Je vois pas du tout ce qui te fais penser ça ! XD Et nan, pas de Merida pour tout de suite, mais tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur Mulan et son histoire. Et je vais pas te mentir, c'est un des passés dont je suis la plus fière ^^ Évidemment qu'Emma ce doute de tout, c'est presque un jeu pour elle, mais elle s'y prête volontier pour faire plaisir à Régina ;) Merci pour tes super reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **morgan : Salut ! Merci^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 :_

 **L'anniversaire**

* * *

 **\- Je suis heureuse pour toi** , avoua soudain Emma à Mulan.

Elles étaient toute les deux dans la Mercedes que Regina avait accepté de confier à sa femme pour le trajet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège avec Mérida ?**

 **\- Em'...**

 **\- Non ! Je suis sérieuse Mulan. Si elle est là c'est que tu commences à tourner la page, et ça s'est plus que bien.**

 **\- Tu as raison** , admis la brune, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de mentir à Emma. Outre son super-pouvoir, sa sœur la connaissait par cœur, il aurait été stupide de croire qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. **Mérida m'aide beaucoup et je sais que je suis amoureuse d'elle mais...**

 **\- Tu as l'impression que ce que tu ressens pour elle est bien pâle en comparaison de la passion qui t'a animée pendant des années ?**

 **\- Pas exactement, avec Mérida c'est passionnel justement, elle est... sauvage, fougueuse... C'est réel avec elle. Il n'y a jamais rien eu avec Aurore, mais je l'ai aimé tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne pourra jamais aimer comme ça à nouveau** , explique-t-elle.

 **\- Tu es totalement capable d'aimer aussi fort à nouveau, j'en suis persuadée !** S'exclama Emma. **C'est juste que tu vis quelque chose de nouveau avec elle, tu es aimée en retour. Tu as la possibilité de vivre tes rêves, tu penses que tu vas te réveiller et te rendre compte qu'en réalité elle est mariée et enceinte de ton meilleur pote. Je te rassure tout de suite, ça ne t'arrivera plus.**

Mulan sourit. Emma était la seule capable de parler de ce sujet avec tant de légèreté avec elle. August, lui ne faisait que la regarder avec pitié comme les autres, ne sachant que faire. Sa sœur elle, n'avais pas peur de lui dire les choses et de voir à quelle point cette histoire était burlesque.

-/-

Il y a cinq ans, Mulan avait été invité par Phillip, son meilleur ami et frère d'arme à dîner chez lui pour lui présenter sa petite-amie, Aurore. La brune en était immédiatement tombée amoureuse. Elle avait gardé caché ses sentiments, honteuse de ressentir de telles choses pour la copine de son ami.

Elle s'était contentée de devenir amie avec la blonde. Celle-ci l'avait beaucoup apprécié et avait demandé à Phillip son numéro pour pouvoir la contacter. Elles avaient passé de nombreux après-midi ensemble, a discuté ou faire les boutiques, alors que l'asiatique détestait ça.

Emma avait été la première à le deviner. Elle l'avait immédiatement soutenue. Elle lui avait conseillé de soit s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas souffrir, soit lui avouer ses sentiments, quitte à ne plus jamais la revoir et briser son amitié avec Phillip.

Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, après avoir frôlé la mort pendant une mission, et s'était présentée devant l'appartement que Aurore partageait avec Phillip. La blonde lui avait ouvert avec un grand sourire et ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui avouer quoique ce soit. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et que Phillip l'avait demandé en mariage la veille.

Mulan était tombée de haut, elle avait ravalé sa déclaration d'amour et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait demandé à être affecté à une nouvelle unité. Elle partait pour le Camp DunRok ( _qui n'existe évidemment pas, mais comme il n'y a aucun camp militaire à proximité de là, je l'ai inventé... C'est le nom du royaume de Mérida_ ) où elle avait auparavant entraîné de jeunes soldats. Aurore l'avait étreint, sincèrement triste d'apprendre que son amie allait partir pour le Connecticut.

Le lendemain, elle avait demandé son transfert qui avait été accepté à son grand soulagement et avait enfin quitté le souvenir triste d'un amour à sens unique, décidée à oublier pour de bon la blonde.

À Hartford, elle s'était noyée dans son travail, accordant tout son temps libre à Emma et August, refusant de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Mérida, il y a deux ans.

La jeune écossaise qu'elle avait autrefois entraîné à la demande de son général avait grandi et mûri. Elle était toujours aussi belle. C'est elle qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, elle était aussi têtue et déterminée que son père et ces qualités n'avaient pas été de trop.

-/-

Mulan repensa à l'échange passionné de baisers qu'Emma avait interrompu une heure avant. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas débarqué quelques minutes plus tard, elle en aurait entendu parler pendant des années sinon.

Elles arrivèrent enfin à Storybrooke, les sujets qu'elles avaient abordés avaient été plus légers et Emma lui avait fait part de son nouveau boulot au côté de Marco qui ne l'avait pas autant ennuyé qu'elle le croyait. Elle aimait bien gérer l'emploi du temps du père d'August.

Mulan envoya un sms à Regina pour la prévenir qu'elles entraient dans Storybrooke.

* * *

Quand Regina reçu le message elle souffla. Les invités étaient presque tous arrivés, il manquait juste les Congeal, mais c'était normal, ils avaient été pris dans la circulation et s'étaient excusés. Elle se retourna vers eux et les prévient, leur intimant de se placer autour du copieux buffet organisé, dans le jardin, pour l'occasion.

Même Mary-Margaret était là, mal à l'aise devant les regards scrutateurs de certains qui avaient probablement devinés son identité bien que Regina ne l'ai pas présenté. Ruby était resté à ses côtés et détaillait avec curiosité tous ces gens qui étaient la famille de Regina et Emma.

Soudain ils entendirent tous la porte d'entrée d'ouvrir et Regina leur intima de se taire d'un regard autoritaire. Mary vit sa sœur entrer dans le jardin les yeux cachés par les mains d'une asiatique qui souriait à pleine dent. Mulan devina-t-elle, celle qui était devenue sa sœur en même temps que August Booth était devenu son frère.

Toutes les deux souriaient surtout quand Mulan retira ses mains et que tous crièrent en cœur :

 **\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EMMA !**

Ils entonnèrent un "happy birthday" tout sourire pendant que Regina enlaçait sa femme et échangea avec elle un court baiser.

Henry et Robyn s'empressèrent de s'avancer avec un grand gâteau au chocolat dans les bras sur lequel étaient posés 30 bougies. Emma eu un énorme sourire et vola un autre baiser à Regina. Elle souffla ensuite les bougies en souriant sous les applaudissements dynamiques de tous les invités.

Regina annonça ensuite qu'ils pouvaient commencer le buffet sous les grognements approbateurs de tous. Emma commença ensuite un tour de ses invités, les remerciant de s'être déplacé pour tandis que Mulan saluait elle aussi tout le monde.

Après avoir discuté avec August et un grand blond baraqué, elle se rendit compte de la présence de Mary et de Ruby.

 **\- Snow !** Lui sourit-elle, heureuse de voir sa sœur ici, **je ne savais pas que tu serais là !**

 **\- Regina m'a invité, elle pensait que ça te ferait plaisir** , expliqua la brunette, incertaine de la réaction de sa sœur.

 **\- Et je le suis !** Sourit de plus belle Emma, **viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille.**

Mary la suivi, très gênée de faire face à ceux qui avaient su avoir le rôle qu'elle aurait dû porter. Elle la conduit vers un petit groupe, composé d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui portait un petit garçon dans ses bras, une jeune femme rousse et de la blonde qu'elle avait rencontré deux mois auparavant, Elsa si elle se souvenait bien, la sœur adoptive d'Emma. Elle comprit alors qui elles étaient avant que sa sœur la présente.

 **\- Maman, Elsa, Anna !** S'exclama-t-elle en les enlaçant. **Merci d'être venue !**

 **\- Nous n'aurions pas manqué ton entrée dans la trentaine tout de même ! Bienvenue dans le club petite sœur** , s'exclama Elsa en souriant.

 **\- Je voulais en profiter pour vous présenter Mary** , dit Emma en se décalant pour laisser sa famille d'adoption découvrir sa sœur.

 **\- Bonjour** , lui sourit à sa grande surprise la mère d'Emma, **je suis Ingrid, la mère adoptive d'Emma.**

Elsa lui réserva un accueil un peu plus froid mais Anna l'enlaça en déclarant,

 **\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réconcilier.**

Mary ne sut trop quoi dire et se contenta de lui adresser un pauvre sourire et de les saluer à son tour.

Emma l'entraîna ensuite vers un petit groupe que formait August, Mulan, Killian Jones et deux jeunes femmes brunes. Elle embrassa et enlaça tout le monde.

 **\- Salut les gars, merci d'être là !**

 **\- C'est normal Swan, nous n'aurions pas pu te laisser seule dans cette épreuve ! Et puis trente ans, ça se fête** , déclara le notaire tout sourire.

 **\- Je vous présente Mary** , leur annonça la blonde après avoir rendu son sourire à Hook. **Snow voici Killian, sa petite-amie, Milah, Lily, Mulan et August que tu connais déjà.**

La brunette fit face au regard hostile de Killian et de Lily.

 **\- Enchantée de vous connaître** , déclara Mulan, souhaitant apaiser les tensions qui étaient apparu dans leur petit groupe. **Je dois avouer que j'étais curieuse de rencontrer la fameuse Snow dont Em' parlait tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si elle vous l'a dit, mais à l'orphelinat tout le monde était persuadé que la sœur d'Emma était Snow-White, vous avez animé bien des conversations.**

Mary la regarda interloqué.

 **\- Non, je n'en avais aucune idée.**

 **\- Je crois même que vous êtes à l'origine de notre petite tradition** , renchérit August, **nous avons commencé par surnommé Mulan, puis j'ai écopé de Pinocchio, Emma a choisi Swan, comme le vilain petit canard, Killian a reçu Hook et enfin Lily a eu le droit à Starla, vu qu'aucun personnage de conte ou de dessin-animé était assez bien pour elle** , terminât-t-il son énumération.

 **\- Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire** , intervint Milah en regardant son petit-ami, **tu m'as toujours dit qu'ils te surnommaient Hook parce que tu rêvais de devenir pirate.**

 **\- C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai choisi Hook, c'était le seul pirate de référence que j'avais à l'époque** , se défendit Killian, **et puis il était drôle.**

Ils continuèrent à se rappeler quelques souvenirs de jeunesses, oubliant leurs hostilités envers Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci se souvient soudain de la présence de Ruby, sensé la soutenir mais qu'elle avait totalement abandonné. Elle s'excuse auprès d'Emma et alla rejoindre la grande brune qui était en pleine conversation avec le blond baraqué qu'elle avait vu arrivé avec Anna.

Ruby l'accueilli directement et les présenta. Kristoff ne fit aucun commentaire en comprenant qu'elle était la sœur biologique d'Emma et se contenta de lui sourire. Ils discutèrent un instant ensemble avant que Ruby ne lui montre discrètement l'entrée du jardin où les retardataires venaient de faire leur apparition.

Mary crut rêver en reconnaissant David au côté de sa sœur. Elle vit Regina s'excuser auprès de Zelena avec qui elle était en grande conversation avant d'aller saluer sa meilleure amie, son mari et son frère. Elle fut rejointe par Emma qui remercia les nouveaux venus de leur présence ici malgré leur léger retard.

Mary était mortifié, que faire ? Devait-elle aborder son fiancé, le confronter ou au contraire attendre qu'il vienne lui faire part de sa décision ?

Kristoff s'excusant auprès des deux femmes et alla saluer Frederik. Quand elles furent seules, Ruby tenta de rassurer Mary, lui conseillant d'attendre que David vienne vers elle. Elle lui dit que le fait qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, prouvait qu'il était décidé à rester à Storybrooke. Et puis peut-être que s'il la voyait à la fête d'anniversaire d'Emma cela l'aiderait à lui pardonner.

* * *

Il se passa une heure avant que le blond ne se décide à parler à sa fiancée. Il avait été surpris de la découvrir à la fête d'anniversaire d'Emma Swan. À vrai dire, il avait été surpris d'y être lui-même convier. Il avait accepté, poussé par sa sœur qui voulait qu'il fasse connaissance avec les amis qu'elle avait rencontré quand Regina avait commencé à sortir avec Emma.

Ce séjour à Boston lui avait été très bénéfique. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait pris la décision de partir chez sa sœur après les révélations de Mary. Il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, pouvoir prendre du recul.

Dire qu'il était tombé de haut en apprenant qu'Emma Swan était la sœur, soi-disant morte, de sa fiancée était un doux euphémisme. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la tension qu'il avait senti entre les deux femmes venaient des deux abandons de Mary qu'avait subis Emma. Il avait d'abord cru en une ridicule jalousie de la part de la brunette avant de laisser tomber.

Kathryn l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle lui conseillerait de rompre leur fiançailles, de la quitter, mais sa sœur n'avait rien fait de cela. Il avait compris que son attitude froide et méprisante envers sa fiancée était dû à son histoire avec Emma. Comment Kathryn aurait-elle pu l'ignorer ? Mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler un si gros secret.

Kathryn lui avait expliqué que s'il avait cru que Mary était parfaite et sans défauts, c'est qu'il était stupide, pas parce qu'elle avait blessé une de ses amies à plusieurs reprises mais surtout parce qu'aucune femme n'était parfaite.

Elle lui avait ensuite dit que le secret de toute relation amoureuse était l'acceptation de l'autre et de ses casseroles et bien sûr l'honnêteté. Bien sûr Mary-Margaret lui avait menti, elle lui avait caché une part importante de son passé, sa part sombre. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Et puis elle lui avait révélé la vérité avant leur mariage.

Mais David s'était senti trahis. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa première déception amoureuse. Une jeune femme rencontrée un peu avant la mort de ses parents. Il avait alors cru que Abigail Midas était la femme de sa vie, il l'avait même demandé en mariage.

Mais il avait surpris une discussion entre son père et celui de sa fiancée qui se félicitait de l'habilité de la jeune fille à l'avoir fait tombé dans ces filets. Georges Nolan s'empressait de promettre une part de sa société en échange de la main de la fille unique du grand Balthazar Midas et d'une partie de sa fortune.

Comprenant alors que ses fiançailles avec Abigail étaient montées de toute pièce par son père, il choisit de les rompre le lendemain, indifférent à la menace de son père, furieux de voir une telle alliance gâchée par l'esprit trop romantique de son fils.

Il lui avait fallu du temps mais David avait remonté la pente avec l'aide de sa sœur et de son frère. Il avait donc été brisé en écoutant les révélations de Mary. Même si elle ne l'avait pas manipulé, elle lui avait menti. Et ça il pouvait difficilement l'oublier.

Il avait réussi à prendre une décision et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers Mary-Margaret pendant que Ruby s'éclipsa discrètement.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour le chapitre 18 : Cadeaux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	18. Chapitre 18 - Cadeaux

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Excusez moi pour le retard. C'est de plus en plus galère de trouver 10min pour poster avant d'aller au boulot... Bonne lecture !**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé l'histoire de Mulan ! Elle me tenait vraiment à cœur ! Pour Mary et David, le dénouement arrive juste là ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai une semaine chargée et ça ne vas pas en s'arrangeant !**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 :_

 **Cadeaux**

* * *

Mary paniquait, David venait droit vers elle, Ruby l'avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt, prétextant qu'ils devaient se parler seul à seul. Finalement, elle se calma, attendant avec appréhension le verdict de son fiancé, ou ex-fiancé ? Elle n'en savait rien après tout...

 **\- On pourrait parler à l'intérieur s'il te plait ?** Lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Mary hocha la tête, silencieuse et le suivi, une boule au ventre, comprenant que l'homme ne souhaitait pas faire d'esclandres devant tous ces inconnus.

David s'arrêta dans la salle à manger que Regina lui avait gentiment indiqué, lui assurant qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés et que, non, ça ne les dérangeait pas, il pouvait prendre son temps. Il observa un instant la brunette, il était conscient qu'elle était mal, mais il ne fit rien pour apaiser son anxiété.

 **\- Je dois avouer que ces deux dernières semaines m'ont aidé à prendre une décision. Tu dois te douter que ce que je vais te dire sera décisif pour notre... couple** , elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux baissés, **n'osant le regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis senti trahis. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ma dernière histoire.**

 **\- Je…** Voulu répliquer Mary, ne voulant pas qu'il la compare à Abigail Midas. David lui avait confié son histoire et elle s'était horrifié de la malhonnêteté de cette femme.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle** , la coupa David. **Mais apprendre que tu m'as menti sur quelque chose d'aussi grave, ça m'a blessé. En oubliant ce que tu as fait, tu m'as caché une partie importante de ton passé. Après avoir réfléchi, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait qui m'a fait prendre mes distances avec toi. Bien sûr, je suis tombé de haut, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi parfaite que tu voulais le faire croire à tout le monde. Non, ce qui m'a le plus touché c'est que tu me l'ai caché. Tu me fais aussi peu aussi peu confiance ? Tu avais probablement peur que je ne t'aime plus en apprenant ton passé ? Tu avais peut-être peur que je réagisse comme j'ai réagi ?** Mary hocha pauvrement la tête. **Mais, Bon Dieu ! Mary je t'aime ! Tu m'aurais révélé être une meurtrière, que je t'aurais toujours aimé !** Mary pleurait à présent. **Si je suis parti, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été horrifié par tes révélations, même si ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas été choqué, mais parce que je me suis demandé pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas confié plus tôt, pourquoi tu avais attendu aussi longtemps pour m'avouer cette part sombre de ta vie.**

Il prit sa fiancée dans ses bras, ne supportant plus de la voir secoué par les sanglots.

 **\- Mary... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que ça serait stupide de penser que je pourrais rompre avec toi. Je veux juste que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi, que nous n'ayons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr que je veux toujours me marier avec toi, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer le contraire. Je te pardonne, bien sûr je ne cautionne pas du tout ton attitude envers Emma Swan, mais ça ne change rien à mon amour pour toi. Je sais que tu le regrette sincèrement, Kat' m'a dit que vous vous étiez réconciliées, qu'elle t'avait pardonné. Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger pour ce que tu as fait, je dois te soutenir.**

 **\- Da… Dav… David… Je… Tu… Pourquoi ?** Sanglota la brune, toujours dans les bras de son fiancé qui la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- Parce que je t'aime et que le pardon est la plus belle preuve d'amour.**

Mary pleura encore. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi et comment Emma puis David étaient capables de lui pardonner ses erreurs.

Ils sortirent main dans la main sous le regard satisfait de la plupart des invités. Lily déclara qu'il était temps pour Emma d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Elle lui donna évidemment le sien en premier, clamant qu'il était le meilleur. La blonde la regarda sceptique mais ouvrit tout de même l'enveloppe que sa meilleure amie lui tendait. Elle sourit grandement en lisant les quelques lignes qui étaient inscrites sur une petite carte. Elle lui répondit qu'il faudrait qu'elle voit ça avec Gina.

La brune intriguée avait jeté un regard au papier et avait refusé en bloc, déclarant qu'aucun tatouage ne viendra tacher la peau de sa femme tant qu'elle serait vivante. Lily grommela que c'était une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites gamines, que ce n'était pas la mort, juste une petite étoile sur le poignet et Regina la fusilla du regard. Emma sourit en voyant les deux femmes camper sur leurs positions.

Pour apaiser les tensions la blonde avait déclaré qu'elles en reparlerons plus tard sous le regard victorieux de Lily et noir de Regina.

Killian et Milah lui offrirent un tableau représentant un bateau pris dans une tempête.

Marco, qui était également présent, lui donna un joli cygne couronné qu'il avait lui-même sculpté. August et Mulan lui tendirent, tout sourire, un gros album photo qui comprenait tout leur souvenir à l'orphelinat, dans certaines familles d'accueils et surtout après leurs retrouvailles. Les larmes aux yeux, elle les enlaça, émue.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de feuilleter quelques pages, que déjà Anna s'impatientait pour qu'elle ouvre le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait avec Kristoff, "et Olaf" ajouta le blond. Elle découvrit un bracelet en argent avec un petit saphir incrusté. Elle les remercia et Anna lui expliqua que c'était son neveu qui avait choisi le modèle et la couleur, les deux époux n'arrivant pas à se décider, Kristoff avait eu l'idée de les proposer à leur fils pour qu'il les aide.

Tout le monde avait été attendri par l'anecdote. Ingrid s'avança et déposa un petit paquet dans les mains de sa fille avec un petit sourire. Sourire immédiatement rendu par Emma quand elle découvrit la trilogie d'une nouvelle saga policière écrite par son auteur de polar préféré. Un cadeau tout simple, à l'image d'Ingrid.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Whales dont les cadeaux fut fièrement apporté par Robyn, toute fière. Emma lui fit un bisou pour la remercier et ouvrit le paquet. Elle éclata de rire en découvrant la veste en cuir cintré mauve foncé. Regina soupira et envoya un faux regard noir à sa sœur. Emma avait entrepris de faire la collection de veste en cuir au grand dépit de sa femme qui n'en pouvait plus. Zelena se débrouillait pour offrir une veste à Emma dès qu'elle le pouvait, juste pour faire enrager sa sœur. Et puis cette fois elle avait choisi la couleur préférée de Regina et en plus elle prenait toujours de belles vestes.

Vient ensuite le tour des Congeal. Kathryn lui tendit une enveloppe, en lui précisant que le cadeau venait aussi de David, de James et Jack', restés à New-York à cause du travail du blond qui n'avait pas réussi à se libérer. Regina observa suspicieuse l'enveloppe, redoutant une autre mauvaise surprise. Mais elle se dit que se mettre à cinq pour offrir un foutu tatouage ou une horrible veste en cuir était un peu gros. Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en découvrant la photo et sauta littéralement au cou de Kathryn, puis de Fred et se contenta d'une étreinte avec David, un peu gêné. Intrigué par tant de bonne humeur, Regina saisi la photo qu'Emma avait abandonné sur la chaise où elle était installée depuis le début.

À la vue de la soudaine blancheur que prit de visage de la brune, les autres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rirent où s'inquiéter mais la joie d'Emma arracha quelques sourires amusés. Regina tourna un regard noir si sombre vers Kat', Fred et le pauvre David, que celui-ci cru qu'il allait partir en courant.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas osé ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et froide qui fit frissonner David qui se demanda pourquoi il avait fait confiance à son frère quand celui-ci lui avait assuré que c'était une super idée.

 **\- C'est James qui a eu l'idée** , se défendit immédiatement Kathryn.

 **\- C'est vrai ?** Demanda Emma, le sourire aux lèvres composant déjà le numéro du jumeau maléfique de David.

 **\- Je vais vous tuer un par un, très lentement** , déclara Régina et David ne put s'empêcher de la croire sur parole. **Et je vais commencer par James !**

Entre temps, Henry avait récupéré l'image et se retint d'éclater de rire en découvrant ce que ses oncles et tantes avait offert à sa mère. Il la passa au Whales et Zelena éclata d'un rire franc, nullement effrayé par le regard noir que lui lança sa petite sœur et Victor acquiesça un petit sourire amusé.

 **\- Jamie !** S'exclama la blonde avec un énorme sourire, **attend, je vais te mettre sur haut-parleur, comme ça tout le monde pourra t'entendre !**

 _ **\- Je suppose que tu viens d'ouvrir notre cadeau !**_ Répondit James. _**D'ailleurs, bon anniversaire chérie !**_

 **\- Merci ! Ton… Votre cadeau est génial, même si je sais que tu la fais juste pour embêter Gina, je suis super contente !**

 _ **\- Je suis ravis que mon idée ait fait autant d'effet.**_

 **\- Je crois que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, mais ça valait le coup, je poserai des fleurs sur ta tombe tous les ans en remerciement !**

 _ **\- Tu ne vas même pas tenter de me défendre ?**_

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi ! Comment tu as fait ?**

 _ **\- Et bien j'ai quelques contacts dans le milieu et il se trouve qu'un ami voulait se séparer de cette merveille, j'ai pensé à toi dès que je l'ai vue et je n'ai pas pu résister !**_

 **\- Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai l'impression que Gina va se retourner contre moi... Merci encore !** Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers sa femme en lui fessant les mêmes yeux de chat qu'Henry, **Allez chérie ! S'il te plait ! Elle m'a tellement manqué !** La supplia-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de la brune.

Regina allait se laisser tenter mais se sépara des lèvres d'Emma alors qu'elles effleuraient les siennes doucement

 **\- Non ! Non, Em', c'est hors de question ! Cette... chose** , dit-elle avec l'air le plus dégoûté du monde, **n'entrera pas dans mon garage, tu peux faire une croix dessus ! Et jamais je ne laisserais Henry risquer sa vie dans ta poubelle roulante. Mais ce n'est pas croyable, on s'en était enfin débarrassé, et la revoici qui vient me pourrir la vie !**

Emma se renfrogna. La photo était enfin parvenue jusqu'à Mary et Ruby qui regardaient interloquées la brune vociférer et la blonde tenter de l'amadouer. L'image représentait James devant une petite coccinelle jaune. Ruby jugea immédiatement qu'elle était trop mignonne et Mary s'interrogea sur le pourquoi cette pauvre voiture déclenchait autant de passion autours d'elle.

 **\- C'est la copie conforme de l'ancienne voiture d'Emma** , leur apprit August à leur côté, **elle a rendu l'âme après plus de dix ans de loyaux services. Reg' la détestait mais c'était le bébé d'Em' donc elle se contentait de grogner et de refuser qu'Henry rentre dedans. Elle a accompagné Em' dans presque toutes ses planques. Em' a était super triste de la perdre, surtout qu'elle était impossible à réparer, la pièce qui avait sauté était introuvable. Reg' a réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à la convaincre de ne pas en racheter une autre. Elles ont même eu une mini dispute, Em' était persuadée que Reg' avait tué sa coccinelle** , sourit le frère d'Emma.

Mary observa sans voix la photo et les deux femmes en train de se disputer gentiment. Finalement, Henry avait déclaré qu'elles s'engueuleraient plus tard, mais qu'en attendant, Emma devait ouvrir le cadeau qu'il avait fait avec Elsa. Ça avait tout de suite calmé les deux femmes qui lui avaient souri tendrement avant d'hocher la tête.

Elle découvrit avec plaisir la boîte à outils dont ceux-ci étaient personnalisés, leurs manches de bois étaient gravés avec ses initiales et un petit cygne. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour quand elle bricolait sur sa moto ou dans la maison. Il avait ajouté qu'Elsa l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Il ne restait plus que Regina et Mary. La Chef annonça que son cadeau attendrait qu'elles soient tranquilles toute les deux, provoquant les regards intrigués de tout le monde. Voyant le regard engageant de la brune, Mary s'avança vers sa sœur et lui tendis un petit paquet rectangulaire. Tout le monde observa Emma déchirer le papier cadeau, curieux de voir ce que Snow lui avait offert.

 **Emma eu les larmes aux yeux en découvrant la petite moto de collection.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que papa l'avait celle-là... Je n'en ai pas souvenir... J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée vue qu'il t…** Elle fut coupée par les bras d'Emma qui l'enlaça avec force, la moto toujours dans la main.

 **\- Merci.** souffla Emma dans son cou, Mary restera son étreinte, elle avait retrouvé sa sœur, hors de question de la laisser partir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi pour le chapitre 19 : La fin et le début d'une histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Chap19-La fin et le début d'une histoire

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Alors, ce chapitre peu sembler sortir de nul part mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

 **Encore une fois, désolé pour l'absence de réponse à vos commentaires, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la semaine...**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Salut ! Nan, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Emma ne se fait pas du tout mener par le bout de son nez... XD Pour le cadeau, je te laisse à ton imagination... Merci d'être encore et toujours là, avec tes commentaires, c'est super encourageant !**

 ** _morgane_ : Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas de Lauren.**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 :_

 **La fin et le début d'une histoire  
**

* * *

Une semaine après la fête d'Emma, celle-ci était en train de faire son footing quotidien avec Mulan. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, se rappelait des souvenirs de leur enfance où se racontant des anecdotes sur leur vie.

Leurs retrouvailles, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, avait marqué un nouveau pacte secret entre la fratrie, désormais, jamais plus ils ne se perdront de vue, ils s'étaient engagés à s'appeler au moins une fois par semaine et à se voir le plus souvent possible.

L'engagement de Mulan dans l'armée n'avait rien changé. Elle devait venir le plus souvent possible à New-York, là où résidait Emma et où August avait un pied à terre entre deux voyages. Cela n'avait pas dérangé l'asiatique, jusqu'à très récemment, elle n'avait pas d'attaches.

Mais maintenant, il y avait Merida, et Emma comme Mulan, savait que la jeune fille était important pour cette dernière.

C'est pourquoi, Emma, avec l'accord de Regina, avait décidé de faire une surprise à Mulan, mais avant elle devait la distraire, et quoi de mieux que du sport pour cela.

Sa sœur avait été impressionné par sa salle de sport et avait voulu tester tous les appareils, mais Emma l'avait poussé à l'accompagner dans son footing, lui promettant de lui montrer les plus beaux endroits de la petite ville du Maine.

C'est ainsi, qu'après une heure de course dans la forêt et sur la plage, elles arrivèrent sur le port, où plusieurs bateaux étaient amarrés.

Emma allait lui proposer de faire une petite pause sur le quai, en observant les bateaux, quand une voix retentit, faisant se tendre sa sœur,

 **\- Mia ?** La voix était incertaine, mais quand sa sœur se retourna, elle devient, plus sûre, presque heureuse, **Mia ! C'est incroyable ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !**

Emma se retourna et observa tout d'abord le visage de Mulan, celui-ci était livide, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, et pourtant la femme qui venait de l'interpeller n'avait rien à voir avec un spectre.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mulan, l'étreignant fortement. Emma vit très bien la gêne de sa sœur, pire encore, elle se figea en entendant l'asiatique souffler

 **\- Aurore...**

La seule chose que pu penser Emma fut "Merde". Juste quand sa sœur avait presque réussi à l'oublier, la voici qui débarquait à nouveau dans sa vie.

Enfin, la brune se détacha de Mulan et se tourna vers un homme qu'Emma reconnu tout de suite. Le meilleur ami de sa sœur, son frère d'arme, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de sa femme.

 **\- Phil ! C'est bien elle !** Cria Aurore

 **\- Mia ! C'est incroyable !** S'exclama à son tour Philip en l'étreignant.

 **\- Philip !** La voix de Mulan avait repris de l'assurance, **mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?**

 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question** , sourit l'homme, **mon frère Éric voulait nous présenter sa fiancée, Ariel.**

Éric était un pêcheur assez sympa qui avait accepté qu'Henry et Emma fasse un petit tour en bateau, Regina avait refusé, détestant la sensation de tangage que l'on avait sur un bateau. Et Ariel était poissonnière si Emma ne se trompait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils.

 **\- Je suis venue passer deux semaines chez ma sœur** , expliqua en retour Mulan en montrant la blonde du doigt.

 **\- Emma, c'est ça ? Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré je crois, excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vue** , s'empressa de dire Philip en lui tendant sa main, qu'Emma serra.

 **\- C'est ça. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous sommes attendu à la maison, vous aurez probablement l'occasion de vous revoir, tu viens Mulan ?**

Cette dernière hocha la tête, et salua rapidement ses anciens amis avant de partir en compagnie d'Emma, encore chamboulé par cette rencontre inopinée.

 **\- Mulan ?** Interrogea Aurore, surprise.

 **\- C'est un surnom que ses amis d'enfance lui donnaient. Finalement ils l'appellent toujours comme ça** , lui expliqua Philip. **Je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Emma et August, leur frère, et que je leur ai dit que j'étais un ami de Mia, ils m'ont demandé qui était Mia** , sourit-il.

Sur le trajet du retour, Mulan restait silencieuse. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait respecter ce silence ou au contraire la faire parler. Elle se demandait si sa surprise était vraiment une bonne idée, surtout après ces retrouvailles.

Mais elles arrivèrent bien vite devant la maison d'Emma et Mulan se figea en apercevant la chevelure rousse de sa petite-amie. Mais celle-ci ne s'en rendue pas compte puisqu'elle se précipita vers elle et l'étreignait avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Mulan lui répondit immédiatement avec une sorte s'empressent soulager.

Elle lui souffla à demi-mots qu'elles devaient parler et Emma leur proposa de se retirer dans la chambre d'ami occupé par Mulan.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Merida, inquiète.

 **\- J'ai revu Aurore** , déclara la brune en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La rousse se figea,

 **\- Et alors ? Tu es toujours amoureuse d'elle ?**

 **\- Jusqu'à présent je le pensais. J'étais toujours un peu distante avec toi, quand il était question de sentiments parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir oublié Aurore. Mais... Quand je l'ai revu, elle m'a étreint, et... mon cœur n'a pas accéléré, ma respiration ne s'est pas coupée en sentant son parfum et je ne me suis pas mise à bégayer bêtement en rougissant comme avant. Alors que quand tu m'as étreint puis embrassé, mon cœur a sauté dans ma poitrine, ma respiration s'est accélérée en sentant ton odeur et... Je crois que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Tu m'as guéri en quelque sorte.** Elle la regarda un instant, **Je t'aime Merida, et je suis désolée de ne m'en rendre compte, non d'en être sûre que maintenant.**

Merida, qui s'était agenouillée devant elle pendant sa confession s'empressa de l'étreindre, comme pour la rassurer.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue au côté de mon père** , lui avoua l'écossaise.

Elles se sourirent et s'embrassèrent

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Lui demanda Mulan.

 **\- Et bien, il se trouve que ta sœur m'a appelé pour savoir si je voulais passer une semaine avec vous ici et rencontrer une partie de ta famille, c'est à dire ton frère, ta belle-sœur et ton neveu. Tu me connais, j'aime les défis** , lui sourit-elle.

 **\- Merci** , souffla la brune. Devant l'aire interrogateur de sa petite-amie, elle expliqua, **merci d'être celle que tu es et de m'aimer.**

La rousse lui sourit encore et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se relever et de lui dire,

 **\- Aller viens, il vaut mieux descendre avant que tout le monde croit que nous faisons autre chose que parler.**

Merida avait découvert une tout autre facette de Mulan ce soir-là. Les Swan avaient invité August et les trois frère et sœurs avait passé la soirée à se taquiner et à révéler des histoires compromettantes à Henry, Regina et Merida.

La rousse avait réellement apprécié ses moments de pur bonheur passé en famille. Depuis la mort de son père, elle avait tenté de soutenir le plus possible sa mère et ses trois frères, mais bien vite elle avait choisi de se réengager et s'était un peu éloigné de sa famille.

Bien sûr, elle continuait de verser une partie de son salaire à sa mère pour l'aider à élever convenablement ses frères mais elle ne venait que très rarement leur rendre visite, seulement pour les fêtes et les anniversaires.

Mais voir la famille de Mia, qui n'était pratiquement lié par aucun lien de sang, qui s'était construite, difficilement, au fil des années, s'entendre aussi bien et se comporter comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer, la faisait réfléchir.

Peut-être était-il temps de renouer avec sa famille, de leur présenter Mia.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Mulan et Merida avaient décidé de se promener un peu à travers les rues et les environs de Storybrooke, Mulan ayant adoré les paysages divers de la petite ville. Mais avant cette balade, Merida avait tenu à acheter deux cafés au Granny's. Mulan l'attendait tranquillement devant le diner, celui-ci étant trop plein pour qu'elle y rentre.

 **\- Hey Mia !** La salua une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, **comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Salut Aurore, très bien et toi ? Philip n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Si, il est allé nous chercher deux cafés ! Nous allons nous balader un peu dans la ville** , lui expliqua la femme qui avait autrefois fait battre son cœur.

Un silence gêné commença à s'installer avant qu'Aurore ne reprenne,

 **\- Alors, comment ça se passe à DunRok ?**

 **\- Très bien, je suis plus proche de mon frère et de ma sœur.**

 **\- Tiens, salut Mia !** La salua à son tour Philip qui venait d'arriver, avant de se pencher vers sa femme. **Et voilà mon amour, un cappuccino.**

Philip sourit à son ancienne meilleure amie, et allait lui poser une question quand il fut interrompu par une grande femme rousse qui tendit elle aussi à café à Mia.

 **\- Et voilà chérie, un café au lait, comme tu les aimes !** Elle sembla soudain prendre conscience du couple qui devait probablement parler avec sa petite amie, **oh bonjour, je ne vous ai pas vue, tu nous présente ?** Demandât-elle a Mia.

 **\- Bien sûr, Merida, je te présente Philip, un ami et sa femme Aurore, et voici Merida, ma... petite-amie** , terminât-elle incertaine de leurs réactions.

Mais Aurore eu un grand sourire avant d'entraîner Mérida dans une conversation, elle voulait tout savoir. Et c'est tout naturellement que les deux couples commencèrent une promenade. Philip marchait aux côtés de Mulan, tout en réfléchissant.

Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de son ami.

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie, non ?** Demandât-il soudain après plusieurs minutes de silence.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu étais amoureuse d'elle, non ?** lacha-t-il en montrant Aurore du menton.

Mulan se figea,

 **\- Je… Oui** , avoua-t-elle, jugeant inutile de lui mentir. **Mais je ne ressens plus rien pour elle !** S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, faisant sourire son ami. **Je… Tu le savais depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Non. Je viens de le comprendre, je me suis rappelé de ton étrange comportement après que je t'ai invité à la maison pour rencontrer Aurore et puis après tu étais soit distante, soit complètement dans la lune, j'avais compris que tu étais amoureuse, mais jamais j'aurais pu imaginer que c'était elle. Je suis désolé, Mia.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est plutôt à moi de le faire !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas su voir à quel point tu étais mal, je me rends compte maintenant. Si tu es partie c'est à cause de notre mariage n'est-pas ? Et pour Rose ?**

 **\- Rose ?**

 **\- Notre fille** , lui apprit son ancien meilleur ami.

 **\- Oui, je t'avoue que le jour où je l'ai appris, j'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments mais elle m'a arrêté sur ma lancée et heureusement d'ailleurs. J'ai mis du temps à l'oublier, d'ailleurs j'étais persuadée ne jamais être capable d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. Mais j'ai très récemment pris conscience que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Merida et que j'avais oublié Aurore. Je te jure que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle !** Terminât-elle.

 **\- Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. Et je ne t'en veux pas** , lui assure-t-il pour la rassurer.

Mulan s'arrêta, ému. Philip se retourna vers elle et l'enlaça.

 **\- Mais promet-moi que nous garderons contact cette fois** , souffla-t-il dans leur étreinte.

Mulan hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse de retrouver son ami.

 **\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ?** Demanda amuser Aurore.

 **\- On est juste content de se revoir** , lui dit simplement Philip en regardant Mulan droit dans les yeux.

Quand Mulan se tourna vers Merida, celle-ci lui sourit tendrement heureuse pour elle. Ils finirent leur promenade, bavardant gaiement, tentant de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la rousse lui confia qu'elle comprenait comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de la blonde. Et Mulan lui raconta l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Philip.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 20 : Le mariage.**

 **Je n'ai pas fini le prologue, mais j'espère le poster vendredi. Ce que je vous propose c'est de me proposer des passages que vous aimeriez que je creuse, un sujet ou un personnage. Pour vous donnez une idée, on m'a déjà demander d'en savoir plus sur l'accident d'Emma et sur le début de leur histoire. C'est deux parties que je ne comptais pas aborder mais que j'essaie d'aborder dans l'épilogue. Je ne garanti pas de tout prendre, mais j'essaierai ! Et de toute façon plus j'aurai d'idées, plus le chapitre sera long ! (je ne me briderai pas à 2,000 mots ;D)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	20. Chapitre 20 - Le mariage

**Bonjour à tous !**

 ** _Guest2_** **: Salut ! Ce qui est bien quand on a une bêta c'est qu'on peut se dévoua au niveau des fautes ;) Quand je disais sortit de nul part, c'était plus pour le côté qu'on ne se concentre plus sur Emma ou Régina. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Que veux-tu, j'aime les coïncidences XD Je prends note, je prends note ;)**

 **Dernier chapitre avant l'epilogue. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos suggestions :)**

 **Merci à MaraCapucin d'avoir corriger mon histoire !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horowitz et Eddy Kitsis, mais l'histoire est la mienne.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 20 :_**

 **Le mariage**

* * *

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Comment était possible ? Elle n'avait que 16 ans bordel ! Elle était encore une gamine ! Comment ce connard de Neal avait pu lui faire ça ! Si Mr. et Mrs. Hartwood, les gens chez qui elle était en ce moment, l'apprenaient ils allaient la renvoyer dans le système et ces derniers allaient lui retirer son gosse et le foutre aussi dans le système ! Elle avait beau être perdue, elle ne voulait pas que le bébé vivent ce qu'elle avait vécu mais en pire, sans connaître ses réels parents, sans savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui.

Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle savait d'avance que jamais Neal n'accepterait le gosse, il n'assumera pas, dans tous les cas, elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Mrs. Hartwood. Il ne lui rester qu'une seule solution, Mary-Margareth. Elle était sa seule famille et même si elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis des années, Emma était persuadé qu'elle l'aiderait. Elle avait 20 ans après tout, elle aurait surement les moyens de l'aider.

Elles s'étaient perdues de vue au fil des années, malgré la lettre dure que Snow lui avait envoyé afin qu'elle cesse de lui écrire les siennes, elle ne voulait pas perdre espoir. C'était sûrement ses parents adoptifs, les Dwarf, qui lui interdisaient de lui parler. La lettre avait probablement été rédigé sous la contrainte. Elle les avait tellement haï et avait continué à idéaliser Mary.

Elle savait que les Dwarf vivaient à Storybrooke, un patelin paumé du Maine, à 7h de bus de la ville où habitait sa famille d'accueil. Elle s'était donc organiser et avait sacrifier ses maigres économie pour acheter un billet pour le bus de nuit en direction de Storybrooke. Et le soir elle avait fugué.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la bourgade, il devait être 6h du matin. Elle avait un peu dormi et était trop excitée à l'idée de revoir sa soeur qu'elle se contenta de visiter la ville, s'imaginant déjà y vivre avec Mary et son enfant.

Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle habitait et si elle n'avait pas quitté la ville pour faire ses études, mais nous étions pendant les vacances d'été et généralement les étudiants revenaient chez leur famille pendant celles-ci. Emma serra les poing, les Dwarf lui avaient volé sa grande-soeur, ils étaient devenu sa famille et l'avait évincé de la vie de Snow. Elle les détestait tellement.

Il devait être 10h lorsqu'elle aperçut deux jeunes filles sortirent d'un petit immeuble du centre-ville devant lequel elle s'était arrêter sur un banc, un peu fatigué par son voyage. Elles étaient toute les deux brunes. Mais Emma reconnu immédiatement la plus petite. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclé, un air doux et chaleureux. Elle riait avec l'autre fille, grande, des mèches rouges dans les cheveux, le regard malicieux.

Le coeur d'Emma fit un bon dans sa poitrine et lui cria de se lever d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur. Six ans sans se voir, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais Emma se fit violence et ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer de loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Elle avait décider que leur retrouvailles ne devaient avoir lieu qu'en privé, elle ne voulait personne autour d'elles quand elles se retrouverait. Et surtout elle voulait lui avoué ce qui était devenu son secret depuis quelque mois sans personne autours. Elle voulait vivre un vrai moment de complicité entre soeur, le premier depuis des années.

Mary ne revint dans son immeuble que le soir, vers 17 h. Heureusement pour Emma, elle était seule. La blonde attendit quelque temps puis réussit à entrer dans l'immeuble et trouva avec étonnement teinté d'une certaine fierté un nom familier sur une boîte-aux-lettres : "Blanchard-Lucas". Elle n'avait pas renier ses origines, elle n'avait pas pris l'horrible nom de famille des Dwarf, elle était restée Mary-Margaret Blanchard !

C'est avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'Emma monta les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de Mary. Elle hésita un instant devant, l'appréhension revenant étreindre sa gorge mais souffla un bon coup et sonna. Après tout, c'était sa soeur, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arrivé ?

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Mary tout sourire. Si Emma s'émerveilla de sa beauté, elle remarqua immédiatement la disparition de son sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Emma fut décontenancé par la dureté de sa phrase. Mary ne l'avait peut-être pas reconnu, après tout elle était toute petite la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vu. Elle devait la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- Snow, c'est moi, Emma** , souffla faiblement la blonde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** répéta Mary sans la lâcher du regard.

Emma baissa les yeux, blesser par les mots et le regard de sa soeur.

 **\- Je me suis enfui de chez les Hartwood pour te retrouver, j'ai besoin de toi** , déclara la plus jeune incertaine.

 **\- Tu t'es enfuit ? Pour venir ici ? Mais tu vas m'attirer des problèmes si la police vient te chercher ici ! Ils vont penser que c'est de ma faute !** Mary enchaînait ses phrases, brisant à chaque fois un peu plus le coeur de sa petite soeur.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , chuchota Emma, honteuse et triste. **Mais je ne savais pas où aller et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Mary, un brin de curiosité dans la voix, malgré l'exaspération qui la transperçait.

 **\- Je… Je su… Je suis enceinte !** Avoua Emma en bégayant, **et si… et si je le dit à… à Mrs. Hartwood, elle va me remettre dans le système et le bébé… et il vont m'enlever le… le… bébé** , fondit en larme la blonde, désespérer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es irresponsable !** Asséna soudain Mary, la voix pleine de mépris finissant de broyer complètement le coeur de sa petite-soeur, **si j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi ce n'est pas pour que tu reviennes dans ma vie avec un sale bâtard sur les bras ! Il est hors de question que je t'aide ! Je ne vais pas payer pour tes erreurs ! J'ai ma vie ici, des gens qui m'aiment ! Tu ne peux pas revenir alors que tu es censée être morte ! Tu as quoi ? 15 ans ? Comment tu as pu tomber enceinte hein ? Tu n'es qu'une salope irresponsable, tu n'es pas ma soeur ! Ma soeur est morte. Toi tu n'es qu'un déchet !**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui claqua la porte au nez, presque aussi violemment que ses mots. Emma était figée, en pleurs, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible, Snow ne lui aurait jamais dit ça, jamais ! C'était sa grande soeur ! Elle était censée la protéger, pas l'abandonner.

Emma encore hébétée, sorti de l'immeuble, fit demi-tour et se rendit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour y attendre le prochain bus. Quand celui-ci arriva elle le pris et s'y écroula. Ses larmes silencieuses brouillaient sa vision mais elle s'en foutait, après tout, elle n'était qu'un déchet.

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sursaut. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêter de rêver de cette scène. Morphée avait un humour bien particulier de la lui faire revivre à quelques jours du mariage de Mary.

Elle soupira. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis ce moment où elle s'était écroulée dans le bus à direction de New-York. Elle sourit en se souvenant de ce qui avait suivi cet épisode. Elle avait rencontré Ingrid qui s'était battue pour la prendre sous son aile, qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter, qui avait pansé les plaies béantes ouvertes par Mary et qui l'avait adopté.

Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Mary. Elle lui était reconnaissante car malgré l'immense douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé, elle lui avait permis de rencontrer sa famille et de réussir au delà de ses rêves, pour enfin, un jour, lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un déchet.

Elle jeta un regard à sa femme, blottie dans ses bras, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas réveillé en sursautant. Elle sourit attendrit face à cette vision angélique. Regina était la plus belle femme qui lui avait été donné de voir et elle était sa femme. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage. Jamais elle ne l'aurait rencontré en restant à Storybrooke.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, heureuse. Elle adorait se réveiller chaque jours à ses côtés.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les Swan rendaient visite à Cora à l'hôpital. Et une semaine qu'elle avait enfin pu sortir, les médecins jugeant son état stable et pour fêter cela en famille, elle avait été invitée par Regina à un dîner chez elle avec les Whales le jour même.

Elle avait emménagé au Manoir Mills et recevait régulièrement la visite de son petit-fils. C'était généralement Zelena qui le déposait chez elle avec Robyn. Cora savait qu'elle devait être patiente, qu'avec le temps et des efforts de sa part, Regina finirait par lui pardonner complètement et viendrait passer des repas de famille chez elle avec sa famille et celle de sa sœur.

Henry avait rencontré sa grand-mère une semaine auparavant. Il savait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa mère mais qu'elle s'était excusée et qu'elle avait été pardonnée. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Ils avaient passé une heure à discuter de lui et jamais elle n'avait semblé s'ennuyé. À l'instar de sa grand-mère Ingrid, Cora le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de fierté. Elle prêtait réellement intérêt à ses histoires. Il avait été content de la rencontrer et souhaitait la connaître mieux.

Le dîner s'était très bien passé, quoiqu'un peu tendu par moment, et Cora avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur sa fille cadette. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la voir interagir avec sa famille.

Et puis Emma avait révélé à Henry l'identité de Mary-Margareth. L'adolescent ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, pour lui elles s'étaient perdue de vue à l'orphelinat et Emma venait de retrouver sa sœur. Il n'avait donc pas tardé à accueillir à bras ouvert sa nouvelle tante et son futur oncle.

* * *

Le mariage de Mary et David était devenu rapidement l'événement de l'année. Il ne faisait aucun doute que toute la ville allait assister à la cérémonie. Et si David n'avait pas réussi à juguler sa femme, elle aurait probablement invité l'ensemble des citoyens au dîner.

Contrairement à sa fiancé, David n'avait pas de rêve de grandeur, il préférait de loin une ambiance intimiste avec pour seuls invités, leurs familles respectives et leurs amis proches. Mais il avait dû faire des compromis et accepter la présence de quelques citadins, comme Archi Hopper, le psychologue.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle Mary n'avait pas cédé c'était le thème du mariage. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un mariage de princesse et avait réussi à convaincre David.

C'est ainsi que le jour J, Emma et Ruby se déplaçaient tant bien que mal entre les frous-frous et les immenses bouquets de fleurs aux couleurs vives pour enfin arriver jusqu'à la mariée qui attendait fébrilement l'arrivée de ses témoins.

 **\- Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclama-t-elle, vous êtes en retard !

 **\- Tout doux Snow** , grogna Emma pendant que Ruby tentait de calmer sa sœur, **ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il faut traverser une forêt vierge pour t'atteindre !**

 **\- Elle n'a pas tort Mary, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas un peu forcé sur les fleurs ?**

 **\- Vous êtes les pires témoins du monde !** déclara Mary en les fusillant du regard, déclenchant des rires de la part des deux autres femmes.

Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour rassurer Mary, l'empêcher de changer trois fois de coiffures et lui affirmer qu'elle était la plus belle des mariées.

Quand on frappa à la porte, Emma se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. Elle resta un instant immobile devant le couple qui lui fessait face. Plus de vingt ans qu'elle ne les avait vu, ils avaient vieilli, mais Emma reconnu Leroy et Astrid Dwarf, les parents adoptifs de Mary.

 **\- Qui est-ce Emma ?** demanda celle-ci, étonnée de voir sa sœur figée devant la porte ouverte.

Elle croisa les regards étonnés de ses parents et comprit la réaction d'Emma. Elle agit sans trop réfléchir et se saisit du bras de la blonde pour l'entraîner au fond de la pièce.

 **\- Emma ? Tout va bien ?** S'inquiéta immédiatement Mary devant le regard troublé de sa petite-soeur.

 **\- Je… Oui, j'ai juste été surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à les voir, ce qui est idiot vu que c'est ton mariage et que ce sont tes parents adoptifs** , soufflait piteusement Emma.

Mary lui sourit tendrement.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'ai pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux... C'est pour ça que tu es avec la famille de David dans le plan de table... Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal pendant toute la cérémonie.**

 **\- Ça va aller Snow, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. J'ai passé tellement d'années à les haïr que ça m'a fait bizarre. Et puis me dire qu'ils vont prendre la place de Papa et Maman, ça me dérange un peu** , avoua Emma, un peu honteusement.

 **\- Je sais et je suis désolé** , chuchota Mary en l'étreignant, elle aussi pensant énormément à leurs parents depuis quelques jours. **Mais ils sont mes parents aussi, tout comme Ingrid est ta mère et August et Mulan son ton frère et ta soeur. Notre famille c'est agrandi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous oublions Papa et Maman, au contraire.**

C'est Leroy qui allait la mener jusqu'à David et elle en était plus qu'heureuse, mais une petite partie d'elle aurait aimé plus que tout avoir ses parents pour la rassurer. Elle offrit son sourire le plus rassurant à sa petite soeur qui le lui rendit.

Et Mary sentit son coeur rater un battement. Elle avait enfin l'impression de remplir la mission que lui avait confié son père, elle veillait sur Emma, la rassurait, la consolait maintenant et jusqu'à la fin.

 **\- Aller, viens, je vais te présenter mes parents** , lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Emma la lui saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitations vers le couple qui les observaient avec curiosité en discutant distraitement avec Ruby.

 **\- Mary ! Tu es absolument magnifique !** S'exclama Mrs. Dwarf.

 **\- Merci Maman** , lui sourit la brune en s'étreignant. **Je voulais vous présenter Emma, ma soeur, elle est mon témoin** , précisa-t-elle.

 **\- Bonjour Madame, bonjour Monsieur** , les salua Emma.

 **\- Oh je vous en prie Emma, appelez-moi Astrid et appelez-le Leroy !** Sourit la femme, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

 **\- Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer et que vous soyez présente aujourd'hui** , déclara Leroy.

Ils avaient été très affligés de séparer les deux jeunes soeurs à l'orphelinat, mais ils n'avaient les moyens d'accueillir qu'un seul enfant et étaient tombé sous le charme de la jeune Mary. Quand cette dernière avait choisi de ne rien dire, même s'il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ils avaient appris bien plus tard que leur fille racontait à tout va que sa petite soeur était morte avec ses parents et en avaient été horrifiés. Mais comprenant le besoin de reconnaissance de leur fille et jugeant que de démentir ses histoires créerait plus de mal que de bien, ils avait décider de se taire.

C'est pourquoi voir la petite soeur de Mary présente aujourd'hui, se tenant fièrement au côté de leur fille, les remplissait de joie. Mary semblait s'être réconcilier avec son passé.

* * *

Le mariage s'était parfaitement déroulé, Emma et Regina avait passé une grande partie du temps avec les Nolan et les Congeal, seule réelle famille de David. Elles avaient passées une excellente soirée. James et Emma se moquait encore de la tête de Johanna, son ancienne nourrice, quand Mary lui avait présenté Regina, comme la femme d'Emma.

Elle avait tout de suite reconnue Regina Mills, dévorant tout ses livres et ne jurant que par elle en matière de cuisine. Elle avait donc demandé timidement à Mary de la lui présenter. Quand elle avait su sa relation avec la petite Emma, la rousse s'était figé et avait tenté d'adresser un sourire un peu forcé et très gêné au couple.

Regina avait tout de même discuté avec elle quand Mary lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup. Mais la vieille femme avait rougis pendant toute la conversation les yeux fixé sur la bras qu'Emma avait naturellement glissé autours de la taille de la brune.

Kathryn et Frédéric les regardait avec amusement tandis que Regina levait les yeux au ciel à chaque éclat de rire de sa femme.

En somme la soirée avait été bonne et tout le monde avait salué le départ des jeunes mariés avec pleins de voeux de bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve jeudi pour l'épilogue.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
